Ein Zwilling kommt selten alleine
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: Georgette und Lysette sind Zwillinge und Georgette wird aus Rache von ihrer Mutter mit Sirius Black verlobt. Was beiden natürlich nicht passt. Lysette versucht ihr dabei zu helfen und wird selber verlobt. Ob das gut geht? Denn sie hat sich in einen ander
1. Charakter Beschreibung

Das sind die Hauptpersonen on meiner Geschichte „Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein"

**Georgette McKay**  
  
**Alter: **16 Jahre  
**Familie: **Mutter: Luciandra McKay, Vater: Ricardo McKay Geschwister: Veronique, Lysette, Killian  
**Freunde: **Lily, Remus, Severus, James und Sirius  
**Verlobter/große Liebe: **Sirius Black  
**Verhasste Personen: **Ihre Mutter, ihre Schwester Veronique, Lucius Malfoy, Joy Jersey Todessor und Vordemort  
**Spitzname: **Georgie  
**Haus: **Gryffindore  
  
Georgette ist ein aufgewecktes Mädchen und die ältere Zwillingsschwester von Lysette. Sie hat die große Klappe zu Leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann. Sie streitet sich immer mit ihrer Mutter vom ihrer wird sie für alles verantwortlich gemacht und dann sogar aus dem Haus geschmissen. Genauso wenig mag Georgie ihre ältere Schwester Veronique, der sie es zu Verdanken hat das sie mit Sirius Black verlobt ist. Ihr bester Freund ist Remus, den sie mit 8 Jahren nach Hause gebracht hat. Als Veronique einen fatalen Fehler macht, der Lysettes Leben anscheint zerstört, hasst sie Veronique noch mehr und macht sich ernsthaft Sorgen um sie.

**Lysette McKay**  
  
**Alter: **16 Jahre  
**Familie: **Mutter: Luciandra McKay, Vater: Ricardo McKay Geschwister: Veronique, Georgette, Killian  
**Freunde: **Lily, Remus, Severus, James und Sirius  
**Verlobter/große Liebe: **wird noch nicht verraten  
**Verhasste Personen: **Lucius Malfoy, Joy Jersey  
**Spitzname: **Liz  
**Haus: **Gryffindore  
  
Lysette ist das Gegenteil von ihre älteren Zwillingsschwester Georgette. Sie ist die ruhigere von beiden, kann aber auch ziemlich sauer werden. Liz, wie sie von Freunden immer genannt wird, versucht ihrer Schwester bei zu stehen, wenn Veronique ihr wieder versucht das Leben schwer zu machen. Dabei lernt sie ihre große Liebe kennen und Lieben.  
Als Liz dann Georgette wieder vor Veronique schützen will, macht Veronique einen folgeschwerer Fehler. Der für Liz fatale Konsequenzen hat, der ihr Leben zerstört.

**Veronique McKay**  
  
**Alter: **17  
**Familie: **Mutter: Luciandra McKay, Vater: Ricardo McKay Geschwister: Georgette, Lysette und Killian  
**Freunde: **Ravenclaw Tussen  
**Verlobter/große Liebe: **Niemanden  
**Verhasste Personen: **Ihre Schwester Georgette  
**Spitzname: **Hat keinen  
**Haus: **Ravenclaw  
  
Veronique ist der Grund warum Georgette Sirius Black heiraten muss. Sie kann Georgette nicht ausstehen und tut alles das sie es auch zu spüren bekommt.  
Sie ist nach Ravenclaw gekommen, obwohl sie besser nach Sytherin passt. Veronique hält Lysette für ein kleines Dummchen, auf die man nicht achten muss. Doch als Liz ihr einmal zu viel in die Quere kommt, als sie Georgette das Leben schwer machen will, macht Veronique einen Folgenschweren Fehler, der für Lysette das Leben kaputt machen zu scheint.  
Sie macht sich große Vorwürfe und versucht mit Georgie ihre kleinen Schwester zu helfen.

**Killian McKay**  
  
**Alter: **4 Jahre  
**Familie: **Mutter: Luciandra McKay, Vater: Ricardo McKay Geschwister: Veronique, Georgette und Lysette  
**Freunde: **Georgette, Lysette, Remus und Co,  
**Verlobte/große Liebe: **keine  
**Verhasste Personen: **Veronique  
**Spitzname: **keinen  
**Haus: **keinsKillian ist der kleine Bruder von Georgie, Liz und Veronique. Er ist im Gegensatz zu den andern drei, Schwarzhaarig und kommt auch mehr nach seinem Vater. Da er Leider nicht mehr zu Hause wohnt, ist er das einzige mänliche Wesen im Haus.  
Da seine Mutter, auf seinen Vater nicht so gut zu sprechen ist und er genauso ausieht wie er (Nur in der jüngeren Form). Lässt sie ihre Wut auch manchmal an ihm aus und kümmert sich nicht viel um ihn. Killian hängt sehr an Georgette und Lysette, die er meist als ersatz Mütter sieht. Er tut vieles um bei seinen Schwestern zu sein.

**Remus Lupin**  
  
**Alter: **16 Jahre  
**Familie: **Unbekannt (noch)  
**Freunde: **Georgette, Lysette, Lily, Sirius, James, Peter  
**Verlobte/große Liebe: **wird noch nicht verraten  
**Verhasste Personen: **Veronique, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Voldemort  
**Spitzname: **Moony, Rey  
**Haus: **GryffindoreRemus ist ein schüchterner Junge, der nicht sehr viele Freunde hat, und wenn er welche hat dann hat er Richtige. Die ihn so akzeptieren wie er ist. Denn Remus hat ein kleines Problem, der verwandlet sich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf.  
Und dieses Problem hintert in daran das er noch mehr Freunde hat. Er hat Angst das er dann ausgegrenzt wird. Remus kennt Georgette seit sie 8 Jahre waren, mit ihrer Schwester Lysette hatte er nie viel zu tun, aber seit Georgie mit seinen besten Freund Sirius verlobt ist, änderte sich das.  
Zusammen mit seinen Freunden Sirius, James und Peter spielt er den Slytherins immer Streiche.

**Lillian Evans**  
  
**Alter: **16 Jahre  
**Familie: **Mutter: Rose Evans Vater: Christopher Evans Schwester: Petunia Evans  
**Freunde: **Georgette, Lysette, Sirius, James, Remus  
**Verlobter/große Liebe: **später James Potter  
**Verhasste Personen: **ihre Schwester Petunia, Lucius Malfoy, Joy Jersey, Slytherin  
**Spitzname: **Lily  
**Haus: **GryffindoreLily, wie sie von allen immer genannt wird, ist einen Muggelgeborene. Sie ist lebenlustig, hilfbereit und ist neugierig auf die Welt der Magie. Sie hat feuerrote Haare und fällt sofort ins Auge. Anscheinend hat auch James Potter ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Lily hasst ihre Schwester Petunia, weil sie Lily immer schikaniert und als Freak bezeichnet.  
Das Lily in der Muggelwelt lebt zeigt sei den Rumtreibern manche interessante Sachen. Sie ist die beste Freundin von Georgette und Lysette.

**Sirius Black**  
  
**Alter: **16 Jahre  
**Familie: **Mutter: Odette Black Vater: Nathaniel Black Bruder: Regulus Black  
**Freunde: **Georgette, Lysette, Lily, James, Remus , Peter, Narzissa Black  
**Verlobte/große Liebe: **Georgette McKay  
**Verhasste Personen: **Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, seine Mutter, seine Familie und die Slytherins  
**Spitzname: **Tatze, Siri  
**Haus: **GryffindoreSirius ist der Mädchenschwarm der Schule und bekommt jedes Mädchen das er will. Um so weniger gefällt ihm das seine Mutter ihn verlobt hat. Aber seit er Georgette gesehen hat, ist er ihn und weg von ihr. Er fragt sich nur warum ihm das Mädchen nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist. Ihm gefällt es auch nicht das Georgie Severus immer in Schutz nimmt und ihn verteidigt.  
Er hasst seine Familie, die ihn wie das schwarze Schaf behandeln, weil er nach Gryffindore gekommen ist und nicht Slytherin, wie der Rest seiner Familie auch. Er versteht sich mit Narzissa seiner Cousine gut.  
Sirius spielt mit seinen Freunden James, Remus und Peter den Slyrherins gerne Streiche. Sie sind in Hogwarts so bekannt wie bunte Hunde.

**James Potter**  
  
**Alter: **16 Jahre  
**Familie: **Mutter: Amanda Potter Vater: Adrian Potter  
**Freunde: **Sirius, Remus, Peter, Georgette, Lysette, Lily  
**Verlobte/große Liebe: **Lillian Evans  
**Verhasste Personen: **Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Slytherins  
**Spitzname: **Krone, Jamie, Jim  
**Haus: **Gryffindore  
James ist nach Sirius der begärteste Junge, er sieht gut aus, ist in der Schuke gut und Sucher im Quidditchteam deines Hauses.  
Er hat ein Auge auf die rothaarige Lily geworfen. Jim ist mit der Welt im großen und ganzen zu frieden. Er spielt mit seinen Freunden Sirius, Remus und Peter denn Slytherins gerne Streiche

**Joy Jersey**  
  
**Alter: **16 Jahre  
**Familie: **Unbekannt  
**Freunde: **Viele (bildet sie sich ein)  
**Verlobter/große Liebe: **wird noch nicht verraten  
**Verhasste Personen: **Georgette McKay  
**Spitzname: **keinen  
**Haus: **Gryffindore  
Joy ist im warsten Sinne des Wortes dumm wie Bohnenstroh. Sie hat noch nicht gemerkt das Georgette Zwilling ist. Sie streitet sich mit Georgette, wie auch mit Lysette und merkt nicht das es zwei verschiedene Personen sind. Sie denkt das ist immer Georgie.  
Sie ist Hochnäsig und hält sich für was besseres. Joy will schon lange Sirius in Bett kriegen will, aber der hat nur noch Augen für Georgie. Da macht sie einen Fehler und zieht Sirius mit rein. Wird es ihr gelingen ihn ins Bett zu ziehen und was sagt Georgette das zu?

**Severus Snape**  
  
**Alter: **16 Jahre  
**Familie: **Unbekannt (noch)  
**Freunde: **Georgette, Lysette, Lusicus und andere Slytherins  
**Verlobte/große Liebe: **? / Georgette McKay  
**Verhasste Personen: **Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin  
**Spitzname: **Sev, Snifielus  
**Haus: **Slytherin  
  
Severus ist ein Typischer Slytherin, er ist manchmal Eiskalt und trägt eine Maske. Nur wenige Leute habe hinter seine Maske geblickt, wie Georgette und Lysette.  
Er ist total in Georgette verliebt und schneidet sich für sie seine Haare ab. Aber sie empfindet nichts außer Freundschaft für ihn. Sev ist total am Baden zerstört, als er hört das Georgie mit seine schlimmsten Feind verlobt ist. Aber er beruhigt sich wieder als er erfährt das sie es nicht freiwillig machen. Er hat noch die leise Hoffnung das Sirius sie nicht heiratet.

So das sind sie, es könnte sein das noch jemand kommt aber erst später

Mandy Rosalie


	2. Ausgesuchter Ehemann

Hallo hier bin ich wieder mit einer neuen Story. Sie spielt in der Zeit der Rumtreiber. Disclaimer: Es ist das übliche nicht gehört mit, alles JKR, außer die Idee zu dieser Story, Georgette, Lysette, Veronique, Killian und andere unbekannte Leute gehören mir. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld. Ich mache es nur zum Spaß an der Freude. 

Dank an meine prima Betaleserin Icy.

Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein Kapitel 1. Ausgesuchter Ehemann 

Georgette Pov.

„Du bist was?"rief Remus.

„Ich bin von Zuhause rausgeflogen!"meinte ich erneut, als wenn es das Selbstverständlichste wäre, dass ich von zu Haus raus fliege. Was mich bei meiner Mutter nicht wunderte, sie ist so ein Drache.

„Aber warum?"wollte er wissen. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Remus, du kennst meine Mutter die braucht keinen Grund, Wir hatten uns mal wieder gestritten, und dann hat sie mich rausgeschmissen."Winkte ich ab und widmete mich wieder meinem Essen. Als ich von Weitem eine bekannte Stimme hörte und ich blickte auf.

„Georgette, das hier ist von Mutter, es ist wichtig!"meinte ein großes blondhaariges Mädchen mit einem Hufflepuffeabzeichen zu mir, es war Veronique. Wenn ich sie schon sah, stieg Wut in mir hoch. Sie ist einer der Gründe, warum ich von Zuhause rausgeflogen war und so wie sie jetzt davon stolzierte, würde ich ihr an liebsten am die Gurgel gesprungen. Es wunderte mich, dass sie nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war. Was hatte sie mir eigentlich gegeben? Ich schaute mich auf dem Tisch um, da lag aber nichts, ich sah Remus an, er hatte ein Brief in der Hand. Ich erkannte sofort die Handschrift, es war die Schrift meiner Mutter. Sofort riss ich Remus den Brief aus der Hand.

„Noch nie was vom Briefgeheimnis gehört?"meinte ich und betrachtete mir den Umschlag, was wollte meine Mutter bloß von mir? Es war mir egal, ich hielt den Brief in das Licht der Kerze die neben mir auf dem Tisch stand und keine zwei Minuten später war von dem Brief nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig. Remus starrte mich mit offenen Mund an.

„Und wenn es wichtig war!"meinte er und starrte auf das Häufchen Asche.

„Es war nichts Wichtiges, glaub mir, meine Mutter hat irgendetwas vor, aber ich werde ihr den Gefallen nicht tun."meinte ich und biss in mein Sandwich. Als sich neben mich ein Mädchen setzte, sie sah fast so aus wie ich, nur ihr Haar war etwas blonder als meins, sie hatte blaue Augen während meine blaugraue waren.

„Wie ich sehe hat Veronique dir den Brief gegeben."sagte sie zu mir. Ich drehte mich zu ihr rum.

„Sieht wohl so aus, oder!"meinte ich und grinste etwas.

„Und ich wette, du hast ihn nicht gelesen!"erwiderte sie. Sie nahm mir das Brot aus der Hand und biss ab.

„Wieso sollte ich ihn lesen, er ist doch nur von unserer Mutter. Und schmeckt dir mein Sandwich."wollte ich gerne wissen und stützte mich auf meiner Hand ab. Ich beobachtete von der Seite wie Liz gemütlich mein Sandwisch verdrückte. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab, was hatte sie die letzten Wochen gemacht.

„Was hast du die letzten Wochen gemacht?"meinte sie zu mir und wischte sich etwas Salat Dressing vom Mundwinkel ab. Mich wunderte es nicht, dass ich was dachte und sie es aussprach. Das war schon seit unserer Geburt so, eigentlich ist es bei Zwillingen immer so, dass sie fast das Gleiche denken. Ja, Lysette ist meine Zwillingsschwester.

„Ich bin für die Zeit bei Lily untergekommen.", meinte ich. Lily war meine beste Freundin hier in Hogwarts, neben Remus, aber er war eher mein bester Freund. Ihn kannte ich schon seit er 8 war. Wir vertrauten und blind und ich kenne sein kleines Geheimnis.

„Und wie war es bei dir?"Das interessierte mich jetzt brennend, ich wollte wissen wie es zu Hause ablief.

„Es ist die Hölle, sie war total sauer auf dich und hat es an Killian ausgelassen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit Angst und hat jede Nacht bei mir geschlafen. Ich hoffe ihm geht es jetzt gut.", meinte sie und holte aus der Tasche einen Brief raus.

„War es sehr schwer für den Kleinen?"fragte ich. Killian unser keiner 4- jähriger Bruder, ich vermisse ihn.

„Ja, er vermisst dich sehr!"meinte Liz und trank etwas Orangensaft. Sie hatte den Brief zur Seite gelegt.

„Ich glaube ich werde ihm nachher mal eine Eule schicken.", erwiderte ich, unser Kleiner war ein Naturtalent.

„Ach so apropos Eule und Brief. Hier denn soll ich dir geben, von Mum." Sie machte das gleiche mit dem Brief, was ich vor 5 Minuten gemacht hatte und hielt ihn ins Feuer der Kerze.

„Ich glaube du wolltest ihn nicht lesen und wenn doch, kann ich es dir in Kurzform erzählen.", meinte sie an mich gewandt und grinste etwas. Mich interessierte es nicht und ich wollte es auch wirklich nicht erfahren, was sich meine Mutter jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht hatte. Da setzten sich zwei Jungs zu uns. Das waren Remus beste Freunde, ich glaube mich dunkel erinnern zu können dass sie Sirius Black und James Potter heißen. Auch wenn Remus mein bester Freund war, mit seinen Freunden hatte ich nie viel zu tun, eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts, außer das wir uns Remus als Freund teilen.

„Hey Moony wusstest du das Sirius von zu Hause abgehauen ist." Wow er ist von zu Hause abgehauen, toll. Wo steigt die nächste Party für ihn, das muss gefeiert werden. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Was ist denn mit euch allen los, ist es jetzt in, von zu Haus rausgeschmissen zu werden und wenn man das nicht wird, haut man ab oder was?"meinte Remus und fing an mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Aber das ist nicht alles meine Mutter hat mir ein Frau ausgesucht, die ich heiraten muss. Diese alte Friegate.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm. Oh der Arme, zum Glück kommt meine Mutter nicht auf solche blöden Ideen, da habe ich es anscheinend doch etwas besser getroffen als andere.

„Sag mal, bist du Sirius Black?"fragte meine Schwester, den Ausreißer von zu Hause. Es wunderte mich schon, wir waren in einer Klasse, im selben Haus und wir kannten nicht mal die Namen von ihnen.

Er nickte „Ja, der bin ich."Liz fing an mit grinsen. Dieses Grinsen gefiel mir nicht und sie wandte sich an mich.

„Georgie darf ich dir deinen zukünftigen Ehemann vorstellen?"Ehemann? Hatte ich mich jetzt verhört oder was? Wenn nicht, dann hatte ich meine Mutter doch falsch eingeschätzt. Aber nein, sie würde es nicht wagen mir eine Ehemann aussuchen. Doch das würde sie wagen. Es gab aber noch eine kleine Chance das ich mich verhört habe, vielleicht habe ich irgend etwas an meinen Ohren und sollte mal Madam Pomfrey einen Besuch abstatten.

„Mein was?"Das war das Einzige, was ich über meine Lippen kamen.

„Dein zukünftiger Ehemann!"wiederholte sie. Also hatte ich mich nicht verhört und den Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey konnte ich auch streichen.

„Bitte sag mir, dass das nur ein Scherz war!"Ich bettete zu Merlin, dass sich das mein liebes Schwesterherz gerade ausgedacht hatte. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Brief"meinte sie und holte erneut eine Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche, aber diesmal gab sie mir den Brief. Ich starrte sie an und Remus nahm mir die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Wie viele von diesen Briefen gibt es?"Hatte meine Mutter Langeweile gehabt, weil ich nicht da war um mich mit ihr zu streiten? Beim nächsten mal wenn ich Langeweile habe würde ich auch Briefe doppelt und dreifach schreiben.

„Eigentlich bloß zwei Originale.."Liz zeigte auf die zwei Aschehaufen auf dem Tisch. „Einen hatte Veronique und denn anderen ich, aber Veronique hat das schon geahnt, dass du sie nicht liest, da hat sie was weiß ich nicht wie viel Kopien davon gemacht und will dir jedes mal einen geben, wenn sie dich sieht."Ein Glück dass das nicht so oft vorkam, dass ich Veronique über den Weg lief, aber wie war Liz zu den Zweiten Brief gekommen?

„Und wo kommt der her?"

„Veronique hat mich liebenswürdiger Weise noch mal an den Brief erinnert, und es kann, glaube ich, sein, dass ich gesagt habe, das ich ihn verloren habe und schubs hatte ich den nächsten in der Hand." Ich riss ihr förmlich denn Brief aus der Hand und fing an mit lesen. Die erste Zeile hatte mich schon aus der Bahn geworfen.

Meine liebste Georgette!

So fing meine Muter immer an wenn sie etwas vor hatte. Und keine zwei Zeilen weiter stand die erfreuliche Nachricht.

Ich habe dir deinen zukünftigen Ehemann ausgesucht, er heißt Sirius Black und geht in dein Haus und in deine Klasse, vielleicht bist du ihn schon einmal begegnet.

Weiter wollt ich nicht lesen den die Wut auf meine Mutter wäre sonst noch größer geworden. Ich knüllte ihn zusammen und warf ihn irgendwo hin. Meine Wut aus meine Mutter war nicht zu bremsen. Ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt das Lily gekommen war.

„Dieser vermaledeite Drache was fällte der ein, wie kommt diese Schreckschraube darauf!"rief ich

„Bedank dich bei deinem Schwesterchen. Ohne sie wäre Mum nie auf diesen Trichter gekommen.", sagte Liz an mich gewandt. Es war Veroniques Schuld, dass ich jetzt einen zukünftigen Ehemann an der Backe hatte! Jetzt wandelte sich die Wut auf meiner Mutter in Hass auf meine Schwester Veronique um, ich wusste ja das sie mich nicht ausstehen konnte, aber das sie dann so weit gehen würde, hatte ich nicht gedacht.

„Veronique, te traîtresse, te chipie, te putain, te prostituée. J détester toi"rief ich, mich interessierten die fragenden Gesichter der anderen nicht, ich sprang auf und rannte aus er Halle, ich wollte Veronique finden und ihr das antun was ich vorhin schon wollte. Ich würde ihr an die Gurgel springe.

Lysette POV:

Ich hatte es ihr gesagt, aber hört sie auf mich, nein, ich bin ja nur die kleine Schwester, die nichts weiß. Veronique jetzt muss du in den sauen Apfel beißen. Aber du wolltest nicht hören. 

„Ich finde es immer toll, wenn ihr anfangt Französisch zu sprechen. Was hat sie eigentlich gesagt?"fragte Lily an mich gewandt.

Ich grinste. Es kam öfter vor, dass entweder ich oder Georgie anfingen, Französisch zu sprechen. Aber meistens nur, wenn wir uns über unsere Mutter oder Veronique fluchten oder ablästern. Aber hin und wieder schwärmten wir für Jungs in der Schule, die wir süß finden. Wenn Remus dabei war, verstand er meistens nur Wortfetzen, da er nur wenig Französisch konnte, aber er war nicht so oft dabei, er hing öfter bei seinen Freunden rum. Remus war der beste Freund meiner Schwester Georgette, ich hingegen hatte nie sehr viel mit ihm zu tun. Wir hatten schon oft mit einander gesprochen, aber so eine tiefe innige Freundschaft wie Georgie zu ihm hatte, hatte ich nicht. Lily sah mich immer noch etwas verwirrt an. Da ergriff Remus das Wort.

„Ich kann dir nicht alles übersetzen aber der letzte Teil hieß, Ich hasse Dich. Und das was davor kam kann ich mir nur denken.", meinte er an unsere rothaarige Lily gewandt. Ich grinste noch mehr, also konnte er doch etwas mehr als ich gedacht hatte.

„ Ich sage euch, was sie gesagt hat, aber merkt euch das nicht. Sie hat gesagt: Veronique, du Verräterin, du Zicke, du Nutte, du Hure. Ich hasse dich!"meinte ich und sah wie Lily fast von Stuhl kippte. Die beiden Jungs leicht anfingen mit kichern und Remus etwas größere Augen bekam und sagte.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht."Und dann Kopf schüttelte.

„War das Georgette McKay?"fragte mich auf einmal der zukünftige Ehemann meiner Schwester.

„Ja, das war sie.", meinte ich und betrachtete mir den Zukünftigen meiner Schwester. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, nein er sah ganz und gar nicht schlecht aus. Er sah super aus, wow. Ich könnte Geogie glatt beneiden.

„Liz?" Ich zuckte zusammen und wandte mich an den Sprecher. Es war Lily. „Mhm.."

„Was ist hier gerade passiert?"wollte sie wissen.

„Neija, meine Mutter hat beschlossen, unsere liebe Georgette zu verheiraten und hier sitzt der Glückliche, Sirius Black.", erzählte ich ihr, wobei mir auffiel, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge neben Black sie sehr interessiert ankuckte. Ob er sich für sie interessiert? Mich würde es für Lily freuen. Für mich interessiert sich mal wieder niemand. Neija was soll's.

„Und das ist alles Veroniques Schuld, oh die Arme."So Arm fand ich sie gar nicht, der Typ war eine Wucht. Georgette kam wutendbrand zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

„Hast du sie gefunden?"fragte ich, obwohl mir klar war, dass sie Veronique nicht gefunden hat.

„Nein, aber wenn ich sie zwischen die Finger kriegt, dann ist Polen offen, wenn Tschechien schreit.", meinte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sie starrte auf die Tischplatte und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was in Georgettes Kopf jetzt vor ging. Wahrscheinlich ging sie alle Folterarten durch die sie Veronique antun konnte. Ich grinste etwas in mich hinein und mein Blick fiel wieder auf Black. Er beobachte Georgie interessant.

„Weißt du was das Schrecklichst an der ganzen Sache ist?", durchbrach Georgette die Stille. Ich nickte, ich wusste genau, was das Schrecklichste an dieser Sache war.

„Du kannst nichts dagegen tun."Sie nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Kannst du nicht deine Mutter fragen ob wir das wirklich machen müssen?" flehte Georgie zu Black. Aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, wenn sich meine Mutter was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, zieht sie es durch, komme was wolle. Sie geht sogar über Leichen.", meinte er und schaute auf den Tisch.

„Da nehmen sich eure Mütter nicht sehr viel."Meinte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. Da musste ich ihm Recht geben: wenn unsere Mutter was wollte, da setzte sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, um das zu bekommen was sie wollte und jetzt wollte sie, dass Georgette Sirius Black heiratete.

„Potter, Black"rief eine Stimme hinter Black. Es war Severus Snape aus Slytherin. Ich kannte alle aus anderen Häusern, aber aus meinem eigenen Haus! Ich glaubte der alte Mottenzerfressene Hut hatte mich ins falsch Haus gesteckt. Ich sah Severus an und musste lachen. Er hatte giftgrüne Haare und sah aus wie ein Clown. Mir stiegen ein paar Tränen in die Augen und merkte wie Georgie sich vor lachen dem Bauch hielt. Aber dafür fingen wir uns strafende Blicke von ihm ein. Georgette hörte sofort mit lachen, aber ich nicht.

„ Liz hör auf mit lachen, das ist nicht witzig.", meinte Severus mit dem strafenden Blick zu mir. Ich schüttelte dem Kopf. Black, sein Freund und Remus drehten sich um. Aber ich versuchte, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Na, Snifilus eine neue Haarfarbe? Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, giftgrün steht dir nicht.", meinte Black, und eh ich mich versah hatte Severus Black am Kragen gepackt und ihm vom Stuhl gezogen.

„Du hältst dich wohl für witzig oder was?"fragte er Black. Ich sprang mit Georgie gleichzeitig auf und liefen zu Severus und Black.

„Severus lass ihn los.", meinte Georgette zu Severus und versuchte sich zwischen beide zu drängen.

„Aber er ist schuld daran, dass ich jetzt grüne Haare habe.", meinte er zu ihr. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass es einen Streit zwischen Gryffindore und Slytherin gab.

„Sev lass ihn los. Ich kenn ein Spruch mit dem kriegst du deine Natur Haarfarbe wieder, jetzt lass ihn los. Bitte!", meinte ich zu ihm und sah ihn liebevoll in die Augen. Dieser Trick funktionierte meistens bei Jungs und bei Severus funktionierte er auch. Er ließ Black los.

„Hast du ein Glück das Liz und Georgie dich gerettet haben. Aber sie werden dich nicht immer beschützen können. Und dann!" drohte Severus Black. Ich verdrehte die Augen, packte Severus am Arm und zog ihn von Black und Co. weg.

„Komm, du kannst du nachher weiter drohen."lächelte ich und musste noch mehr grinsen, als ich die Gesichter von Black, seinem Freund und Remus sah. Ich schleifte ihn in eine andere Ecke der Halle und sprach den Gegenfluch.

„Danke Liz das war echt nett von dir. Aber was hat du mit Potter und Black zu tun. Ich weiß zwar, dass Georgie manchmal mit Lupin rumhängt aber warum?"fragte Severus mich. Ich sah in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Eigentlich nichts, aber Georgette kennt Remus seit sie 8 sind.", meinte ich. Ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass Georgette mit Black verlobt war, vielleicht klärte sich noch alles auf und sie musste doch nicht heiraten und ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die dann dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Und wenn sie doch heiraten mussten, dann sollte es Georgette, ihm sagen nicht ich. Vor allem weil ich wusste, dass Severus schon seit Jahren immer wieder versucht hatte mit Georgette auszugehen. Aber sie wollte nicht, sie wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht zerstören. So hat sie es jedenfalls immer gesagt. Severus sah mich an.

„Und was ist mit Black und Potter?"bohrte er weiter nach. Severus gab sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden, er war sehr hartnäckig.

„Was soll ich dir sagen, wir sind im gleichen Haus, ist es da verboten, mit ihnen zu reden?"langsam wurde es mir zu blöd. Er merkte wahrscheinlich, dass sich nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

„Nein ist es nicht, du sprichst ja auch mit mir und ich bin in Slytherin.", meinte er zu mir.

„Siehst du und darüber kannst du froh sein."meinte ich und lief zum Gryffindortisch zurück. Ich lies Severus alleine stehen, da ich nicht wollte, dass er mich weiter fragte und ein passendes Gesprächsthema wusste ich auch nicht. Als ich an Tisch ankam sahen mich Black, sein Freund Potter und Remus fragend an.

„Liz was war das eben?"fragte Remus mich, ich verdrehte die Augen. Was sollte das wohl sein?

„Ich habe deine Freunden ein kleinwenig beschützt."Ich sah wie Black gerade protestieren wollte als ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen auf uns zukam, das vierte Klasse zu sein schien. Sie ist aus Ravenclaw

„Bist du McKay?"fragte sie mich. Ich sah sie an.

„Wer will das wissen?"erwiderte ich. Die kleine schien Respekt vor älteren Schülern zu haben.

„Ich, Jean White."sagte sie schüchtern. Die Kleine war niedlich, wie sie so da stand und anscheinend nicht wusste was sie machen sollte. Ich wollte sie noch etwas zappeln lassen. Ich weiß ich war fies, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

„Und was willst du von ihr?"fragte ich weiter. Ich wollte erst ihr Anliegen wissen, bevor ich preisgab wer ich war.

„Ich soll ihr diesen Brief geben. So ein großes blondes Mädchen aus der Siebten hat mir den gegeben. Sie weiß schon wem sie den im Notfall geben soll,"meinte Jean und übergab mir den Brief. Sie musste nicht weiter erzählen, denn ich wusste wer das blonde Mädchen war. Es war Veronique und ich wusste, an wen ich ihn weiterreichen sollte und zwar an Georgette.

„Also wenn du Lysette siehst, gib ihr bitte den Brief, sie weiß, an wen sie ihn weitergeben soll. Danke.", meinte Jean freudestrahlend und lief zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Ich drehte mich zu Georgie um.

„Also weiß sie noch nicht, dass du die freudige Nachricht schon weißt.", meinte ich zu ihr. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Und ich werde es ihr auch nicht sagen.", meinte sie zu mir. Black sah mich komisch an.

„Was?" fragte ich und konnte mir bei seinem Gesicht das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Darf ich fragen was hier los ist? Ich glaube, ich habe was nicht mitbekommen?"fragte er unsicher. Mir war es Recht, solange er nicht fragte ob ich und Severus ein Verhältnis hatten oder eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, was ich beides natürlich nicht hatte, ein Glück. Okay, Sev ist nett, aber er war eben nur in Freund und ich hegte keinerlei Gefühle für ihn. Ich wusste auch wie sich Georgette fühlen musste, sie liebte Black gar nicht und muss wenn unsere Mütter von diesem Trip nicht langsam runterkamen, sie ihr ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen.

„Klar, schieß los!", meinte ich und sah ihm in die Augen, was ihn sichtlich noch mehr irritierte.

„Wer bist du?"Ich zog die Augenbraunen hoch und fing an mit lachen. Alles hätte ich erwartet, nur das nicht. Ich hörte auch Georgette und Remus lachen. Nach dem ich mich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte. Sah ich Black erst an.

„Ich bin...."

„Miss McKay!"rief eine Stimme hinter mir, ich und Georgette wirbelten gleichzeitig herum. Es war Professor McGonagall die rief und, sie lief zielstrebig auf mich zu.

„Ja!" meinte ich und sah unsere Hauslehrerin an wie sie den Tisch musterte.

„Sie sollen zu Professor Dumbledore! Es geht um ihren Bruder.", meinte sie. Ich sah sie mit großen Augen an. Es ging um Killian. Was war mit ihm, hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Ich sah Geogie an und sah, dass in ihren Augen auch Angst um Killian stand.

„Ich komme sofort"erwiderte ich und lief so schnell ich konnte aus der Halle zu Dumbledores Büro.

Georgette POV:

Ich sah Liz hinter her, wie sie aus der Halle rannte. Langsam merkte ich, wie die Angst um Killian in mir hoch stieg. Am liebsten wäre ich Lysette hinterher gerannt, aber das würde nichts nützen. Ich merkte eine Hand auf meinem Arm und sah den Besitzer an, es war Remus.

„Ihm wird bestimmt nichts passiert sein!", sprach er zu mir und ich hoffte bei Merlin, das er Recht hatte. Remus wusste, wie sehr ich an dem Kleinen hing. Black räusperte sich. Ich sah ihn an, und merkte dass die Wut auf Veronique verschwunden war, denn im Moment macht ich mir mehr Sorgen um Killian.

„Könntest du mir diese Frage von eben beantworten?"fragte er unsicher. Ich musste zugeben, wenn er so unsicher war und verwirrt schien, war er richtig süß. Ich lächelte leicht.

„Was denkst du, wer sie ist?"fragte ich, denn ich wollte ihn noch mehr aus der Fassung bringen. Er sah mich sichtlich verwirrt an. Ich konnte sehen, wie sein Gehirn arbeitete. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Nicht die geringste Ahnung.", meinte er und ich merkte wie Remus verzweifelt, versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Ich gab mir einen Ruck, ich konnte meinen zukünftigen Ehemann ja schlecht seine Schwägerin vorenthalten. Mein zukünftiger Ehemann, wie das schon klang. Den Gedanken schüttelte ich schnell ab.

„Sie ist Miss McKay, wie Professor McGonagall gerade gesagt hat."Ich weiß nicht wo der Ruck geblieben war. Er guckte mich verdutzt und komisch an, genau wie sein Freund. Remus fiel es immer schwerer, das Lachen zu unterdrücken und er drehte sich etwas weg. Das gleiche tat auch Lily.

„Aber sie hat vorhin gesagt, dass du McKay bist, jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Mit wem bin ich nun verlobt?"fragte er unsicher. Remus konnte sich das Lachen jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen und fing laut Hals an zu lachen, Black guckte noch verstörter als er ohne hin schon guckte. Remus lachte so doll, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. So hat er lange nicht mehr gelacht, das freute mich für ihn.

„Georgie müsst ihr den armen Sirius so verschaukeln?"war das einzige was ich verstand und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das war Lysette McKay, meine Zwillingsschwester und ich bin mit dir verlobt.", lächelte ich. Ich wusste nicht warum ich lächelte, ich kann es nicht sagen.

„Deshalb seht ihr euch so ähnlich.", sagte Blacks Freund, Potter, ich verdrehte die Augen, war er wirklich so doof, wie er aussah, oder tat er bloß so. Als ob er sich das nicht irgendwie denken konnte.

„Georgie.", wurde ich gerufen. Diese Stimme kannte ich. Genau, es war die Stimme von Killian. Ich drehte mich um und mein kleiner Bruder kam auf mich zugerannt. Er flog mir regelrecht in die Arme.

„Hey Kleiner was machst du den hier?", fragte ich verblüfft und sah meine Schwester an. Die mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck zurück kam und sich auf ihren Stuhl.

„Er hat sich in den Hogwartszug geschlichen.", sagte Liz und fuhr Killian über die Haare. Killian blickte sich um und seine Blicke blieben bei Remus hängen.

„Hallo Remus.", lächelte er ihn an. Remus lächelte zurück beugte sich über den Tisch und fuhr Killian auch über die Haare.

„Was machst du bloß!", meinte er zu ihm. In diesem Moment kam Veronique vorbei und sah zu Killian.

„Georgette das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht das du Kidnapping begehst.", sagte sie zu mir und sah mich böse an. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen, sollte sie doch denken, was sie wollte. Sie drehte sich um und verschwand an das andere Ende ihres Tisches. Killian steckte ihr die Zunge hinter ihrem Rücken raus.

„Killian das macht man nicht, zum mindestens nicht, wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass sie sich noch mal umdreht.", sagte ich zu ihm. Liz, Black und Potter fingen an mit lachen und Remus und Lily schmunzelten.

„Warum hast du dich in den Zug geschlichen?"fragte ich weiter, mich interessierte es, warum mein kleiner Bruder so etwas machte.

„Ich wollte dich sehen, ich wollte nicht alleine Zuhause bei Mama bleiben, sie macht mir Angst. Bitte schickt mich nicht wieder nach Hause. Bitte!"flehte er und krallte sich an meinen Umhang fest. Ich nahm ihn in die Arme. Der arme Kleine, für heute würde er je hier bleiben, aber was war mit morgen.

„Kommt, wir gehen jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum!"schlug Lily vor. Ich nickte, denn langsam wurde es mir hier zu unbequem, die Schüler in unserer Umgebung fingen schon an zu gucken. Okay, ich wurde schon oft angestarrt, weil ich irgendetwas angestellt hatte oder weil ich zu laut war und mir war es egal gewesen. Aber diese Blicke galten meinen kleinen Bruder und das war es mir nicht egal. Also stand ich auf, nahm unseren kleinen Ausreißer auf den Arm und verließ die Halle mit Liz, Lily, Remus und seinen Freunden. Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum merkte ich wie Killian langsam die Augen zu fielen.

„So jetzt haben wir ein Problem!"meinte Liz und ich verstand, was sie meinte. Ich konnte Killian schlecht mit in unseren Schlafsaal nehmen und auf dem Sofa wollte ich ihn auch nicht schlafen lassen, also musste Remus wohl oder übel sein Bett teilen, meinem zukünftigen Ehemann wollte ich Killian nicht geben, das war mir noch zu unsicher.

„Killian!" meinte ich und streichelte ihn wieder über den Kopf, weil er noch nicht einschlafen sollte. Er hatte Mühe seine Augen aufzuhalten.

„Wie findest du, dass du heute bei Remus schlafen darfst!"meinte ich. Remus sah mich an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Killian nickte eifrig. Er mochte Remus gerne, also wieso sollte er nicht bei ihm schlafen.

„Was!" brachte Remus heraus und sah mich immer noch unglaubwürdig an.

„Bitte Remus, ich kann ihn nicht mit in unseren Schlafsaal nehmen und auf dem Sofa will ich ihn nicht schlafen lassen. Außerdem freut er sich, dass er mit bei dir schlafen darf.", meinte ich zu Remus. Er brauchte nicht zu protestieren, ich würde ihn so lange bearbeiten bis er ja sagen würde. Deshalb gab er immer gleich auf.

„Komm schon Moony, du wirst doch noch ein kein wenig Platz in deinen Bett haben für meinen zukünftigen Schwager.", meinte Sirius und legte seinen Arm um Remus. Jetzt fing auch noch Sirius an, auf Remus einzureden, aber ich glaubte er wollte nur bei mir einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Okay, Okay, na dann komm her Killian.", meinte Remus und nahm mir den Kleinen ab.

„Da kann ich mich heute Nacht nicht so breit machen wie ich gedacht habe.", meinte er zu Killian mit einem Lächeln um die Lippen. Ich glaubte, Remus machte es nichts aus, dass er sich ein Bett mit Killian teilen musste. Er war von mir nur etwas überrumpelt worden, da ich ihn vorher nicht gefragt hatte.

„Na dann, gute Nacht!"sagte ich und gab Killian einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann wandte ich mich an Remus.

„Danke, das du das machst!"und gab ihm auch ein Kuss auf die Wange, er wurde leicht rot und sagte.

„Mach ich doch gerne."

„Und was ist mit mir?"hörte ich die Stimme von Sirius Black, ich drehte mich um und sah ihn an. Was meinte er? Wollte er auch ein Guten- Nacht- Kuss von mir haben, oder was?

„Krieg ich keinen Kuss!"fragte er mit gespielter Traurigkeit. Okay, er wollte definitiv einen Gute- Nacht- Kuss, denn er hielt mir seine Wange ihn.

„Wir sind zwar verlobt, aber du kriegst heute keinen. Den bekommst du erst nach unserer dritten Verabredung.", meinte ich. Das war zwar nicht wahr, aber er wusste es nicht und das war gut so.

„Wie wäre es mit nächste Woche, unsere erste Verabredung." fragte er. Ich überlegte, wir konnten nur an den Wochenende ausgehen. Okay so würde er seinen Gute- Nacht- Kuss frühestens in drei Wochen kriegen, das war mir recht oder er kriegt gar keinen.

„Okay.", meinte ich, drehte mich um und ging mit Lily und Liz in unseren Schlafsaal.


	3. Zerplatzte Träume

Und hier ist teil zwei. 

Sunshine: Ich hoffe, dass die Sachen, die dir noch unklar waren, klarer werden.

Nadine: Ja warum hat Sirius nicht gesehen das sie Zwillinge sind, obwohl sie gleich aussehen. Es passiert, dass Menschen sehr Ähnlich sehen, obwohl sie nicht miteinander verwandt sind. Das ist meiner Freundin und mir auch öfter passiert, dass sie uns immer verwechselt haben. Und Sirius hatte an dem tag eh manchmal ne lange Leitung.)

SamanthaCrown: Danke für dein liebes Kommi

MoonyTatze: Danke und die Antwort kommt in diesem Kapitel.

Snoopy2511: Und hier geht es weiter

Kapitel 2. Zerplatzte Träume 

Georgette Pov.

Das nächste Wochenende kam schneller als ich gedacht hatte und die Verabredung mit Sirius stand auch vor der Tür. Killian war noch zwei Tage da geblieben, weil unsere Mutter keine Zeit gehabt hatte, ihn abzuholen. Das musste man sich mal vorstellen: Die eigene Mutter hatte keine Zeit für ihr Kind. Aber uns war es recht. Wir hatten mit dem Kleinen noch Spaß. Remus war auch damit einverstanden, dass er weiter bei ihm schlief. Das Treffen mit meiner Mutter verlief auch nicht ganz reibungslos. Sie war sauer und hatte rumgeschrieen, was denn Killian einfiele einfach so abzuhauen. Ich war wieder der Sündenbock, der alles abkriegte. Für sie war ich wieder die Schuldige, wie immer. Aber mir war es egal, solange sie nicht auf Killian rumhackte. Sirius hatte bei meiner Mutter auch einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, denn er hatte an dem Tag wieder einen seiner berühmten Streiche gespielt. Ich glaube, sie war nicht ganz so begeistert von ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. Aber die Verlobung hatte sie nicht aufgelöst, denn das würde ja heißen, dass sie ein Fehler gemacht hatte und das würde sie nie zugeben. Sie war ja so perfekt.

„Hallooooo" Ich erschreckte mich, denn jemand fuchtelte mit der Hand vor meinen Gesicht rum. Ich sah auf und erkannte, dass es Liz war.

„Ja!", war das Einzige, was ich rausbrachte. Liz schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wann bist du eigentlich mit deinem..........Verlobten verabredet?" fragte sie, wobei sie das Wort Verlobten leise aussprach, wofür ich ihr dankbar war. Es reichte, dass es jetzt die Lehrer wussten, dank meiner Mutter. Als ich auf meine Uhr guckte musste ich erschrecket feststellen, dass ich mich vor 3 Minuten mit Sirius hatte treffen wollen.

„JETZT", schrie ich, sprang auf und ließ meine kopfschüttelnde Schwester alleine zurück. Als ich an der Tür ankam, rannte ich auch noch beinah Remus über den Haufen, der mich nur anlächelte. Ich rannte zum Schlosstor und erkannte schon von weiten die rabenschwarzen Haare von Sirius. Er schien schon einige Zeit zu warten, aber als ich völlig außer Atem bei ihm ankam, sagte er nichts. Er lächelte mich nur an.

Lysette POV:

Kopfschüttelnd sah ich Georgette hinter her. Das fing ja gut an, gleich bei ihre ersten Verabredung kam sie zu spät. An der Tür sah ich wie Georgie beinah Remus über den Haufen rannte. Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Essen, als sich Remus mir gegenüber nieder ließ. Wir sagten eine Weile nichts, denn ich wusste nicht was ich mit ihm reden sollte. Bis er dann die Stille durchbrach:

„Was meinst du? Wird das erste Date ausgehen?"fragte er mich. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich wieß es nicht!", meinte ich und schon ging uns wieder das Gesprächsthema aus. Wir schwiegen uns wieder an. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich kriegte mit Remus einfach kein Gespräch zustande, wie Georgie. Lag es vielleicht daran das er ein Werwolf war? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, denn mir war es eigentlich egal. Ich mochte ihn, aber ein Gespräch kriegten wir einfach nicht zusammen oder uns fehlte das richtige Gesprächsthema.

„Wo sind Peter und James?"fragte er und ich merkte dass dies ein neuer Versuch war, mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ich überlegte kurz, wer James war. Ich glaubte ihn gesehen zu haben, als er vorhin in die Bibliothek verschwand. Aber Peter? Ich wusste nicht mal, wer er war.

„Also James ist in der Bibliothek! Aber Peter. Ich weiß nicht mal, wen du meinst?"sagte ich. Remus lächelte mich an. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber Remus sah, wenn er lächelte, richtig süß aus.

„Peter ist der kleine rundliche Junge, der immer mit uns zusammen ist !", erklärte er mir. Ich überlegte. Diese Beschreibung passte auf viel Hogwartsjungs. Aber einer der immer mit ihm rumläuft?

„Ihr begegnet mir immer nur zu dritt!"meinte ich und das entlockte Remus noch ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Oh, bei Gelegenheit zeige ich ihn dir mal. Du meinst James ist in der Bibliothek! Ich kann mich, glaube ich, daran erinnern, dass eure Freundin Lily auch in die Bibliothek gegangen ist!"überlegte Remus. Ich musste Grinsen, bei dem Gedanken. Es war mir in letzter Zeit öfter aufgefallen, dass James Potter die Nähe von Lily suchte.

„Oh Gott, ihn scheint es wirklich schwer erwischt zu haben, wenn er freiwillig in eine Bibliothek geht?"meinte Remus und schüttelte dem Kopf.

„Wieso, er ist doch gut in der Schule, oder?"Mich wunderte die Aussage von Remus etwas, denn James war gut in der Schule. Aber anderer seits, James sah nicht wirklich wie ein Typ aus, der in die Bibliothek ging und lernte.

„Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht, wie James und Sirius es machen, dass sie so gut in der Schule sind. Das Einzige was sie mit ach und krach hinkriegen, sind ihre Hausaufgaben zumachen und das auch nur, wenn ich sie dazu zwinge.", meinte er und schmierte sich ein Brot. Ich musste grinsen, als ich versuchte mir vorzustellen wie Remus versucht Sirius und James dazu zu kriegen, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Ich möchte jetzt gern wissen, was du denkst!"unterbrach Remus meine Gedankengänge. Ich lächelte ihn an .

„Ich versuche mir vorzustellen wie du, Sirius und James dazu kriegen willst, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen !"

„Weißt du, Liz, um ehrlich zu sein, gelingt mir das meistens nicht. Ich verzweifle immer und dann muss ich mich eh um Peter kümmern. Ihm kann ich alles drei mal erzählen und er versteht es immer noch nicht!"meinte Remus und biss in sein geschmiertes Brot.

„Oh, du Armer!"bemitleidete ich ihn. Das konnte einen wirklich nerven, wenn man jemandem alles dreimal erklären musste ohne die Nerven zu verlieren. Aber Remus war jemand, der alles immer mit Ruhe machte und sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen ließ.

„Wenigstes einer, dem ich Leid tue"sagte er. Ich lächelte erneut.

„Sag mal, Liz, hat James eigentlich eine Chance bei eurer Freundin Lily?" wollte Remus von mir wissen. Ich zuckte erneut mit dem Achseln, da ich ehrlich nicht wusste, ob Lily etwas mit James anfangen konnte, oder nicht. Aber die beiden würden ein süßes Paar abgeben.

„Lysette!?", rief jemand meinem Namen. Ich drehte mich um und erkannte, dass Severus auf mich zu kam. Er warf Remus einen finsteren Blick zu und wandte sich dann an mich. Er würdigte Remus keines Blickes mehr.

„Liz, was macht deine Schwester mit diesem Black?"fragte er gleich ohne Umschweife. Ich verdrehte die Augen. War er immer noch nicht über Georgette hinweg?

„Sev, das ist Georgettes Sache. Frag sie und nicht mich, soll sie es dir erklären.", meinte ich zu ihm und wollte mich wieder meinem essen widmen. Ich weiß, dass ich lange fürs Essen brauche und ich Esse für mein Leben gern. Was bei mir nicht so schlimm ist, bei mir setzt es nicht an. Plötzlich tauchte Veronique hinter mir auf.

„Hallo Leute!"sagte sie freundlich zu uns. Das machte mir Angst. War Veronique freundlich, lag etwas in der Luft.

„Hey, weißt du, wo Georgette ist?"fragte sie Severus. Was mich wunderte, sie hielt sich immer von Georgette fern und wollte auch nie wissen wo sie war.

„Sie ist vorhin mit Sirius Black Richtung Hogmeats gegangen! Was hat sie mit dem zu schaffen?"meinte Sev und ein weiteres Lächeln breitete sich auf Veroniques Gesicht aus und mir wurde langsam klar war sie vorhatte. Ich drehte mich schnell um. Veronique wollte gerade dem Mund aufmachen.

„Veronique halt den Mund"meinte Remus zu ihr, anscheinend hatte er auch mitgekriegt, was Veronique wollte.

„Halts Maul, Lupin!"fauchte Sev Remus an, dann drehte er sich wieder Veronique zu.

„Veronique, es ist Georgettes Sache, es ihm zu sagen und nicht deine.", meinte ich zu ihr, aber sie sah mich nur mit strafendem Blicken an und ignorierte das was ich sagte. Sie wandte sich wieder Sev zu.

„Weißt du es noch nicht? Das deine liebe Georgie mit........"weiter kam sie nicht, denn ich sprang auf und hielt ihr dem Mund zu. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, es war ein Reflex von mir. Veronique schubste mich weg, so dass ich gegen den Tisch stieß.

„Du wagst es, mir dem Mund zuzuhalten?"Ich sah noch, wie Veronique die Hand hob, bevor ich meine Augen schloss. Ich machte mich schon darauf gefasst mir eine Ohrfeige einzuhandeln. Als ich einen dumpfem Knall neben mir hörte und ich keinen Schlag bekam, öffnete ich die Augen und neben mir stand Remus. Er hatte den Schlag von Veronique abgewehrt.

„Veronique, langsam reicht es.", meinte er zu ihr. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Sev verwirrt des Sinario verfolgt hatte und nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Wütend sah sie Remus an. Ihre Heiterkeit von vorhin war verschwunden.

„Sev, deine Georgie ist mit Black........"

„Nein" schrie ich, aber sie sagte das letzte Wort.

„.......verlobt"

Okay, jetzt war alles aus. Veronique konnte ihr eigenes Grab schaufeln, wenn Georgie das rauskriegte. Ich sah zu Severus, doch er stand einfach nur da und starrte in die Luft. Ich konnte sehen, wie eine Welt in ihm zusammen brach. Er war schon seit zwei Jahren in sie verliebt und jetzt war sie verlobt und zwar mit seinem Feind. Sev sagte nichts mehr, drehte sich um und verließ die Halle. Und wieder breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Veroniques Gesicht aus.

„Das musste sein, das du es ihm sagst, oder Veronique?"meinte Remus zu ihr. Doch Veronique winkte an.

„Ach halt dem Mund du Wer........."sie brach ab und grinste Remus nur an. Sie drehte sich zu mir um.

„Das wirst du mir noch büßen, Schwesterherz!"meinte sie und dann verschwand sie aus der Halle wie Severus. Ich blickte wieder Remus an und erschrak. Aus seinem Gesicht war sämtlich Farbe gewichen. Hätte ich ihn an eine weiße Wand gestellt, hätte man ihn nur an seinem Sachen erkannt.

„Remus!?" Ich schüttelte ihn und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, bis er wieder zu sich kam und mich ansah.

„Komm wir gehen in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum!"sagte ich und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle

Georgette POV:

Ich weiß nicht wie es passieren konnte, dass ich jetzt hier stand und Sirius küsste. Es war einfach so passiert und um ehrlich zu sein, war es mir egal, denn diese Typ konnte wirklich küssen. Ich wollte am liebsten hier stehen bleiben und ihn weiter küssen. Nein Georgette reiß dich zusammen. Ich löste mich vom ihm. Sirius grinste mich an.

„Wie war das mit dem Kuss, nicht vor dem dritten Date?"sagte er und grinste triumphierend über sein Gesicht. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Du hast mich überrumpelt!"protestierte ich. Ich würde es ihm nie auf die Nase binden, dass ich es genossen hatte ihn zu küssen.

„Das hat sich aber nicht so angefühlt!"grinste er immer noch über das Gesicht. Okay, ich gebe es zu, er hatte etwas Süßes an sich. Aber ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich Verlobt war mit ihm, dem Mädchenschwarm der Schule.

„Lass uns gehen!"meinte ich und ging Richtung Schloss. Ich wusste, das er hinter mir her lief wie ein Hund. Wir liefen durch die Eingangshalle. Als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, sah ich meine Schwester Lysette in der Ecke am Fenster sitzen und sich mit Remus unterhielt. Mir fiel sofort auf, dass Remus noch blasser im Gesicht war, als nomalerweise war. Ich lief zu den beiden und sie sahen mich etwas komisch an. Diese Blicke der beiden konnte ich nicht richtig deuten.

„Was ist denn mit euch los!"platze es aus mir heraus. Die beiden drucksten einwenig rum und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Es musste etwas passiert sein, das es mir nicht sagen wollten.

„Leute, spuckte es endlich aus!"meinte ich, denn ich hatte keine Lust ihnen alles aus der Nase zu ziehen. Liz druckste immer noch etwas herum, aber langsam kam es aus ihr heraus.

„Naja Sev........... weiß, dass du naja mit Sirius verlobt bist.", kam es etwas zögernd von meiner Schwester, Remus nickte nur.

„Was? Er weiß es? Wieso?"meinte ich, denn irgendwie wollte ich es nicht glauben. Warum in alles in der Welt wusste Severus es? Ich wollte es ihm dann sagen, wenn es wirklich kein zurück mehr gab. Jetzt hatte ich ja noch die Hoffnung, dass ich Sirius Black nicht heiraten musste. Ich sah von Lysette zu Remus hin und her. Das Einzige was die beiden zusammen kriegten war:

„Veronique." Als ich den Namen hörte war ich auf Hundertachzig, wenn nicht noch hoher. Wie kam diese Kuh dazu es ihm zu sagen ?

„Georgie............ man konnte sehen, dass in Severus eine Welt zusammen brach!"sagte Liz. Es half nichts, ich musste zu Sev und mit ihm reden, alles richtig stellen. Ich rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftraum. Bevor das Bild der Fetten Dame richtig zu war, hörte ich noch meinen verwirrten Verlobten rufen: „Wo willst du hin?"

Aber das war mir jetzt im Moment total egal und ich sollte wirklich aufhören ihn meinen Verlobten zu nennen, er heiß Sirius. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, wo ich Severus suchen sollte. Also fing ich an, ihn unter dem alten Lindenbaum zu suchen wo wir uns einmal geküsst hatten. Für mich war das damals nur einen Kuss, aber für Severus war es, wie er es sagte, die Welt. Er hatte sich damals in mich verliebt und das war er jetzt immer noch. Aber ich empfind nie mehr als Freundschaft für ihn, was ich ihm damals auch gesagt habe. Aber er hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben. Zu meinem Glück saß er tatsächlich unter dem alten Lindenbaum. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu, hoffend, dass er mich nicht bemerkte, aber Severus wäre nicht Severus gewesen, wenn er es nicht bemerkt hätte.

„Was willst du?"fragte er gleich. Ich stand doch nicht einmal neben dem Baum.

„Hallo Sev, was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung?"fragte ich, doch er sah mich nur mit einem bösen Blick an, den er mir noch nie geschenkt hatte und blickte wieder im die Ferne. Seufzend ließ ich mich neben ihm nieder. Er hatte sein kaltes Slytherin Gesicht aufgesetzt, seine Maske, wie er sie immer zum Schutz auf hatte, damit niemand sein wahres Ich sehen konnte. Aber Liz und ich, wir hatten schon dahinter geblickt und den verletzlichen Severus gesehen.

„Severus, sieh mich an!", verlangte ich von ihm. Ich hatte keine Lust mich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der mich nicht ansah und mich wie Luft behandelt. Seufzend blickte ich er mich an und seine Maske, die er eisern versuchte aufrecht zu erhalten, fing an zu bröckeln.

„Warum Georgie........ warum er? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ausgerechnet Black!"fragte er schon fast flehend.

„Sev, jetzt hör mir mal gut zu!"Er nickte, fast wie ein kleines Kind.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, aber ich empfinde nicht mehr als Freundschaft für dich. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde geworden und ich will dich nicht verlieren!"Wieder nickte er nur, aber etwas zögernd. Ich glaube, dass war schon fasst automatisch.

„Zweitens, weder ich, noch Sirius, wollen heiraten..........."Ich merkte dass Sev etwas sagen wollte, aber ich brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen und erzählte weiter. „Aber es ist von unseren Müttern besprochen und wir konnten noch nichts dagegen tun.", meinte ich und beendete somit meinen Vortrag. Etwas verwirrt sah er mich an. Er musste erst mal verarbeiteten, was ich gesagt hatte.

„Warum?", war das Einzige das er rausbrachte. Erneut seufzte ich.

„Es ist alles Veroniques Schuld!"zischte ich zwischen meinen Zähnen durch. Nun sah er noch verwirrter aus.

„Was hat Veronique damit zu tun?", wollte er wissen. Wenn ich nur den Namen hörte.

„Sie hat meiner Mutter erst diese dämliche Idee in den Kopf gesetzt!" meinte ich zu ihm. Anscheinend merkte er, dass ich nicht weiter über dieses Thema sprachen wollte, also fragte er nicht weiter und dafür war ich ihm sehr dankbar. Es herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns, bis Sev die Stille durchbrach.

„Seit wann weißt du es?"Ich sah ihn an, warum wollte er es wissen?

„Seit einer Woche!"meinte ich, er nickte nur.

„Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn ich ihn nicht heiraten muss, bist du der erste, der es erfährt.", versprach ich ihm. Er nickte und sah mich an, wie er es früher getan hatte.

„Alles wieder gut?"fragte ich ihn, denn ich wollte nicht mit ihm im Streit liegen und vor allem nicht wegen dieser dämlichen Hochzeit, die sowieso nicht statt finden würde. Er nickte.

„Ja" er lächelte mich an und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Aber das nächste mal sag du mir Bescheid, nicht dass ich es wieder durch deine Schwester erfahren muss."Diesmal nickte ich, befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung, gab ihm ein Küsschen aus die Wange und stand auf.

„Ich muss zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum sonst gibt Lysette noch eine Vermisstenanzeige auf!"sagte ich

„Bist du sicher, dass es Lysette macht und nicht dein Verlobter?"fragte er, wobei er das Wort Verlobter aussprach, als wäre es etwas Ekliges.

„Ich bin mir sicher!"Ich verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt hatte er wieder etwas, womit er mich aufziehen konnte. Aber es war mir egal, solange Sev nicht sauer oder böse auf mich war.


	4. Explosive Zaubertränke

_Kapitel 3. Explosive Zaubertränke _

Lysette POV:

Ich saß nun in der Bibliothek und versuchte für Zaubertränke zu lernen, was mir allerdings nicht so gelingen wollte. Und ehrlich zu sein, ich hasste dieses Fach, ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Es konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass bei mir jeder Zaubertrank missglückte und wenn ich ganz großes Pech hatte, ging auch etwas in die Luft. Das war mir jetzt schon dreimal passiert. Professor Springer war jedes Mal ausgeraste und hatte mir immer Strafarbeiten aufgehalst. Ich konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass mir dieses Fach nicht lag. Severus war damals so nett und hatte mit mir Zaubertränke geübt. Aber ich hatte ihn nach einen Monat erlöst. Sev war jedes Mal fasst verzweifelt, er hatte Mühe gehabt sich zusammenzureißen und mich nicht anzuschreien. Was ihm manchmal nicht gelang. Aber ich war ihm nicht böse. Ich meine, er hatte immer hin versucht, mir zu helfen. Aber was konnte er dafür, wenn ich zu doof war und das nicht verstand. Seufzend schlug ich das Buch zu und nahm mir das nächste. Ich wusste zwar, dass es nicht nützen würde, aber mir sollte später nicht nachgesagt werden, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte. Vielleicht blieb ja doch was hängen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich die Prüfung überleben sollte, aber eins wusste ich genau ich würde mit Pauken und Trompeten durchfallen. Vielleicht sollte ich krank werden oder ich ließ mir von irgendjemand einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Aber es lag noch etwas in der Zukunft. Ich musste erst mal die morgige Stunde Zaubertränke überstehen, denn da sollten wir einen schwierigen Trank braunen.

„Hey Liz!", sagte einen Stimme zu mir. Ich blickte von diesem Buch auf und sah dass Lily sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Hey", erwiderte ich mit einem Seufzer und ließ das Buch zuklappen. Lily grinste mich an.

„Und wie läuft es?", wollte sie wissen. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie soll es den schon laufen!", meinte ich und ließ meine Blicke über die unzähligen Zaubertrankbücher, auf dem Tisch, schweifen. Lily lächelte erneut.

„Und wie läuft es bei dir und James?", hackte ich nach. Sofort wurde Lily rot im Gesicht, was mir ein lächeln entlockte, denn ihr Gesicht war genauso rot wie ihre Haare geworden.

„Naja............er ist richtig süß und nett zu mir.........ich weiß nicht ob da was läuft.", gab sie zu, ich gab nicht auf, ich wollte noch mehr über die beiden erfahren.

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn etwas zwischen euch liefe?", fragte ich weiter. Lily lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hätte nichts dagegen! Und nun zu dir, was läuft zwischen dir und Remus!"Ich zog meinen Augenbrauen hoch. Zwischen Remus und mir? Wie kam sie darauf?

„Was soll zwischen uns sein, wir sind nur Freunde!"Lily sah mich durchdringend an und hatte so ein komisches Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Nur Freunde!?", wiederholte sie, ich nickte.

„Nur Freunde", sagte ich noch mal. Sie sah mich immer noch komisch an. Ich wollte ganz schnell das Thema wechseln, als auch schon Joy vorbei kam.

„Na McKay versuchst du verzweifelt etwas zu lernen. Hör damit auf, deine letzten Gehirnzellen sterben sonst auch noch ab.", meinte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zu mir. Ich versuchte dieses dämliche Gerede zu ignorieren. Dieses Mädchen war so doof. Sie hatte bis heute noch nicht mitgekriegt, dass es zwei von mir gab. Joy Jersey hatte seit unseren ersten Jahr Stress mit Georgette und immer, wenn sie mir begegnete, hielt sie mich für Georgie. Aber keiner von uns beiden hatte sie aufgeklärt, wir wollten sie so, wie sie war sterben lassen, nämlich doof. Sie war für Georgie noch schlimmer als Veronique und das wollte schon was heißen. Aber ich konnte sie nicht ignorieren.

„Na Jersey, was machst du eigentlich in der Bibliothek? Wieder Bilderbücher ausleihen, wo du doch nicht lesen kannst!", sagte ich zu ihr. Es gab nur zwei Menschen in ganz Hogwarts, welche gegenüber ich eine große Klappe hatte, einmal zu Joy und die andere.... Über die wollte ich lieber nicht nachdenken. Ich sah, dass Joy etwas sagen wollte, aber dann doch ihre Klappe wieder zu machte und davon stolzierte. Lily, die etwas kicherte, und ich sahen ihr hinterher, wobei ich nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

Georgette POV:

Ich sah wie Lysette und Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Liz sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Sie hatte wieder versucht in der Bibliothek Zaubertränke zu lernen. Sie konnte machen, was sie wollte, sie kriegte das Zeug einfach nicht in ihren Kopf rein. Anders als ich, mir sagte man etwas in diesem Fach oder man zeigte es mir und ich konnte es. Aber dafür hatte ich andere Fächer, wo ich miserabel war und Liz super. Lily ließ sich neben James nieder, aber Liz ging auf die Treppe des Mädchenschlafsaal zu.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte ich meine jüngere Schwester. Sie drehte sich auf der ersten Stufe noch einmal zu mir um und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Es sah aber eher aus wie einen Grimasse.

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, da kommt der Tag morgen eher und ich kann ihn schnell hinter mich bringen.", meinte sie. Ich lächelte sie an. Typisch Liz, alles was sie nicht mag, wollte sie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Ich wandte mich wieder den „ sehr interessanten"Gesprächen von Sirius und Co. zu. Anscheinend heckten sie wieder einen neuen Streich für die Slytherins aus. Mich interessierte es wie die Wasserstandsmeldung der Themse. Aber ich hörte mit einem Ohr hin. Als ich das Wort Sniefilus hörte, war ich sofort hellhörig geworden, so nannten die Rumtreiber Severus. Ich wusste nicht wie sie auf diesen dämlichen Namen gekommen waren. Bei Gelegenheit wollte ich sie danach fragen. Ich wandte mich an Sirius.

„Ihr werdet Severus keinen Streich spielen!", sagte ich zu ihm. Er sah mich verständnislos an.

„Aber Georgie..............", wollte er anfangen, aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Nicht aber Georgie, ihr werdet Severus keinen Streich spielen ist das klar!", meinte ich. Ich sah, das er anfangen wollte zu protestieren, aber ich war wieder schneller.

„Fang ja nicht an, mit mir zu streiten Sirius Black!", sagte ich und wurde langsam wütend.

„Tatze es hat keinen Zweck mit ihr zu streiten, du ziehst den Kürzeren. Ich habe es oft genug versucht!"meinte Remus warnend zu ihm. Ich grinste Remus nur gemein an. Er hatte Recht, mit mir zu streiten hatte überhaupt keinen Zweck. Jeder, der sich mit mir anlegt hatte, hatte gleich verloren. Aber das wollte meine Mutter nicht einsehen. Sirius gab auf.

„Okay, wir lassen Snape daraus!", zischte Sirius zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Ihm gefiel es anscheinend nicht, dass ich Severus in Schutz nahm. Aber es interessierte mich nicht. Wenn er mit mir klar kommen wollte, dann sollt er aufhören, meinen Freunden Streiche zu spielen oder sie sogar fertig zu machen. Denn da war ich total dagegen. Aber ich würde mir Sirius schon erziehen. Schließlich hatte ich es bei Remus auch geschafft.

„Oh gibt es etwa schon den ersten Ehekrach!", grinste James Sirius an, der ihn nur böse an sah.

„Halts Maul", fauchte er. Ihm gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, dass ich etwas gesagt hatte. Aber da musste er durch.

„Dürfen wir dann wenigstens Malfoy einen Streich spielen?,"fragte er wieder zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

„Dem könnt ihr so viele Streiche spielen wie ihr wollt. Ich helfe euch sogar dabei. Bei dem ist es mir egal", sagte ich und lehnte mich zurück. Sirius sah mich überrascht an, aber sagte nichts und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Ich glaubte er war froh, wenigstens ihm einen Streich spielen würfen. Nach einiger Zeit, wurde es mir zu langweilig.

„Ich gehe auch ins Bett", meinte ich und verabschiedete mich wie immer mit einem Gute-Nacht- Kuss von Remus. Es war irgendwie Tradition geworden und er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht beschwert. Ich wollte zur Treppe gehen, als ich am Arm festgehalten wurde und jemand an mir zog. Ich fiel nach hinten und rechnete jeden Moment damit, auf dem harten Boden zu landen. Aber ich landete auf einem Schoß. Mich überraschte es nicht, auf wessen Schoß ich gelandet war. Es war der von Sirius.

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte er. Die Auseinandersetzung von vorhin war vergessen. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Und was ist, wenn du keinen kriegst!", meinte ich zu ihm und wollte aufstehen, aber er hielt mich zurück.

„Dann bin ich böse!", meinte er zu mir und sah mich mit einem Hundeblick an, den er so gut konnte. Langsam fragte ich mich, wo er denn her konnte.

„Dann bist du halt böse!", sagte ich und stand endlich auf.

„Hey das ist nicht fair!", protestierte Sirius und fing an zu schmollen.

„Georgie das kannst du nicht machen! Wenn er sauer ist, kann man mit ihm nichts mehr anfangen!", wandte sich Remus an mich. Ich seufzte, das konnte ich den Jungs doch nicht antun.

„Na, gut!"Ich beugte mich zu Sirius vor und gab ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Damit er sich nicht beschweren konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Siri", sagte ich und schmunzelte, denn er saß wie versteinert da. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ich machte mich dann schnell aus dem Staub. Bevor ich vielleicht noch Peter küssen musste, darauf konnte ich wirklich verzichten.

Lysette POV:

Ich wachte mit einem grauenhaften Gefühl auf. Heute an diesem verfluchten Tag würde etwas passieren, ich spürte es. Ich versuchte dieses Gefühl so gut zu unterdrücken, wie ich nur konnte und schob es bei Seite. Aus unserm Mädchenschlafsaal war ich die Erste die wach wurde, leise schlich ich in das Bad, um mich zu waschen. Dieses Mal war ich die Erste, die das Bad besetzte. Sollten sich die andern nachher streiten, wer als nächstes ins Bad ging. Nach dem ich mich fertig gewaschen hatte, schlich ich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn Lily und Georgie bei ihrem Schönheitsschlaf zusehen wollte ich nicht. Dort wartete ich darauf, dass die beiden Dornrösschen aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten. Vielleicht sollte ich ja mal ihre Prinzen Sirius und James hochschicken, um sie wach zu küssen. Auch wenn Georgette sich dagegen sträubte und es die ganze Zeit leugnete, sie hat an Sirius einen Narren gefressen und ich wettete zwischen Lily und James würde auch noch was laufen. Ich setzte mich in einen der großen flauschigen roten Sessel und starrte in das Feuer, als etwas polterte. Ich sah den Verursacher des Gepolters an. Es war Remus, der die Treppe des Jungenschlafsaal herunter stolperte. Sein Haare waren ziemlich zerzaust und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Er hätte James Konkurrenz machen können. Remus sah aus wie der Tot auf Latschen.

„Oh Gott du siehst ja richtig verpeilt aus."Remus zuckte zusammen und sah mich an. Anscheinend hatte er erst jetzt gemerkt, dass ich da war.

„Was machst du den schon hier? Es ist erst halb sechs?", meinte er und setzte sich auf das Sofa mir gegenüber. Ich erschrak, erst halb sechs. Kein Wunder, dass die Mädchen noch tief und fest schliefen.

„Ich bin schon aufgewacht und du auch schon wach?", fragte ich und sah das ihm immer wieder die Augen zu fielen.

„Schon, ist gut! Ich habe noch überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Die Jungs haben mich lange wach gehalten und Peter sägt im Schlaf den ganzen Verbotenen Wald ab. Ich frage mich wie Sirius und James bei dem Schlafen können!", meinte er und legte sich der Länge nach auf das Sofa. Kaum lag Remus richtig auf dem Sofa, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Ich musste mir ein lächeln verkneifen. Irgendwie tat mir Remus leid. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und zauberte für Remus eine Decke her. Wir wollten ja nicht, dass der Arme fror, also deckte ich ihn zu. Ich setzte mich zurück in meinen Sessel und beobachte ihn eine Weile. Wie er so schlief, sah er aus wie ein kleines Baby, richtig süß. Und mir fiel auf, dass ich in denn letzten zwei Monaten, seit Georgette mit Sirius verlobt war, mehr mit Remus zu tun gehabt, als die letzten 8 Jahre, seit ich ihn kannte. Das war, seit Georgie ihn mit nach Hause gebracht hatte.

„Guten Morgen!", rief jemand und riss mich aus den Gedanken. Ich erkannte meine Schwester.

„Schhhhh", sagte ich zu ihr und sie sah mich komisch an. Ich grinste leicht und winkte sie zu mir rüber. Als sie bei mir war und Remus sah , grinste sie auch über das Gesicht.

„Oh wie süß.", meinte sie „Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

„Peter sägt oben den Verbotenen Wald ab und er konnte nicht schlafen, da ist er hier runter gekommen. Wir hatten ein kurzes Gespräch und dann ist er eingeschlafen.", meinte ich.

„Und wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Halb Sechs!"

„Was schon so lange? Jetzt ist es kurz nach sieben."Ich schluckte, kurz noch sieben. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging. Sollte ich Remus so lange beim schlafen zugesehen haben? Ich muss wirklich Langeweile gehabt haben. Es schlug eine Tür zu. Wenig später standen Sirius und James in dem Gemeinschaftsraum und grinsten übers ganze Gesicht, als sie Remus sahen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten ihn langsam wecken!", sagte Georgette. Ich nickte, auch wenn ich ihn am Liebsten hätte schlafen lassen. Georgie setzte sich auf die Sofakante, sie streichelte über Remus Wange.

„Hey Sonnenschein aufwachen!", Remus Augen flackerten und langsam öffneten sie sich. Aber sie fielen durch seine Müdigkeit wieder zu. Georgette streichelte wieder über seine Wange.

„Hey, nicht wieder einschlafen", flüsterte Georgie leise in sein Ohr. Sirius lehnte sich über die Lehne des Sofas.

„Weckst du mich dann auch so lieb?", fragte er und sah sie liebevoll an. Georgette schmunzelte und wurde rot, dann wandte sich wieder dem schlafenden Remus zu. Langsam bewegte sich Remus und wurde wach. Er schaute sich etwas verwirrt um.

„Häh?"

„Na Sonnenschein, endlich wach?", fragte Georgie ihn. Er ließ sich wieder in das Sofakissen sinken.

„Nicht wirklich", meinte er. Ich stand auf und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich wollte meine Sachen holen und zum Essen gehen. Die ganze Zeit, die ich Remus beim schlafen zu kuckte hatte, hatte mich hungrig gemacht. Als ich im Mädchenschlafsaal ankam, kam Lily gerade aus dem Bad.

„Morgen", grüßte ich sie. Ich schnappte mir meine Schulsachen und wollte wieder gehen.

„Wo willst du so schnell hin?", fragte sie mich, während sie in ihrem Schrank rum wühlte.

„Zum Frühstück"erwiderte ich und rannte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dabei sah ich, dass Remus nicht mehr im Raum war. Er war wahrscheinlich gegangen um sich anzuziehen. Ich schlenderte auf das Bild der Fetten Dame zu.

„Liz, wohin willst du?", fragte James mich. Ich drehte mich um und lächelte ihn an.

„Zum Frühstück", wiederholte ich zum zweiten Mal. Ich ging durch das Portrait und hörte Sirius rufen.

„Wir kommen auch gleich, wenn Remus und Peter kommen!"Ich winkte nur und war weg. Ich saß eine Dreiviertelstunde beim Frühstück als die andern endlich eintrudelten.

Georgettes POV:

Langsam schlenderten wir zum Zaubertrankzimmer und ich merkte, wie Liz immer unruhiger wurde. Sie wurde panisch. Ich sah, dass sie mit ihrem Umhang spielte. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie panisch wurde. Als wir das Zimmer betraten, war es mit Liz ganz aus, sie war nur noch ein Nervenbündel. Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beruhige dich, alles geht gut."Liz nickte nur, aber das ich glaubte ihr nicht wirklich. Sie schlurfte zu ihrem Platz. Mir gefiel es nicht, sie so zu sehen, aber da musste sie alleine durch. Ich setzte mich an meinen Platz und wartet darauf, dass endlich der Unterricht anfing, als auch schon Professor Springer die Tür aufriss und mit wehenden Umhang herein kam und zum Pult schritt.

„Sie werden in Gruppen arbeiten, Black Wood, Lupin McKenzie, Potter Price, Snape Candon, McKay Sutherland, McKay Anderson .........."Ich hörte auf, Springer zuzuhören und sah zu Liz. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Ich wusste, was sie fühlte. Wir hatten es beide nicht gut getroffen, beide hatten wir eine Partner, der genauso wenig in diesem Fach konnte wie Lysette. Ich schnappte meine Sachen und ging zu Daniel, der etwas erleichtert aussah. Meine Sachen ließ ich genervt auf den Tisch fallen und pfaumte mich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Er sah mich etwas komisch von der Seite an, aber ich ignorierte es und sah mich nach meinen Freunden um. Remus war in der anderen Ecke des Klassenzimmers. Lily saß neben Helaina Fernandez, die ihr anscheinend das Ohr abkaute. Sie tat mir Leid. James saß nicht weit von mir, um ehrlich zu sein, er saß hinter mir. Sirius saß drei Plätze neben Liz. Liz lag immer noch mit verschränken Armen auf dem Tisch, anscheinend immer noch nicht glaubend, dass sie mit German zusammen arbeiten musste. German baute etwas zögernd den Kessel und die anderen Utensiellien auf dem Tisch auf. Professor Springer drehte die Tafel um.

„So ihr habt jetzt noch 35 Minuten für den Trank.", meinte er und setzte sich an seinen Pult. Ihn interessierte es nicht mehr, was wir machen, Hauptsache wir stellen den Trank her. Möglichst unbeschädigt. Plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich noch nichts für den Trank vorbereitet. Ich wollte gerade alles vorbereiten, als ich merkte dass alles schon vorbereitet war. Daniel hatte alles vorbreitet. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an, er lächelte kurz zurück und lass sich die Tafel durch.

„Nicht Träumen , Georgie.", kam eine Stimme hinter mir. Es war James. Ich beachtete ihn nicht und fing an, den Trank zu braunen.

„Miss McKay, was machen sie da?", , riss mich Professor Springer aus den Gedanken. Ich sah auf und merkte das er mich nicht gemeint hatte, sondern Lysette. Erst jetzt sah ich das aus dem Kessel von Liz und German schwarze Rauchwolken aufstiegen. Sie langsam das ganze Zimmer verdunkelten.

„McKay, Sutherland gehen sie von dem Kessel weg.", hörte ich die Stimme von Springer. Durch die dicken Wolken sah ich nichts mehr, aber langsam wurde mir mulmig zu Mute.

BOOM

Ich fand mich auf dem Boden des Klassenzimmers wieder und war voller Russ und Asche. Die Rauchwolken waren verschwunden und es war ein rissen Loch in der Wand. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, die Aussicht war atemberaubend. Ich frage mich, warum ich nie aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. Plötzlich fiel mir Liz wieder ein und ich schob den schönen Ausblick beiseite. Suchend sah ich mich nach Liz um, aber zu meinem Erschrecken sah ich sie nirgends.

„Liz?", rief ich und ich merkte, dass meine Stimme zitterte.

„Ja", hörte ich sie antworten und sah, dass der Umhang von Sirius sich bewegte und ein blonder Schopf zum Vorschein kam. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als ich sie sah.


	5. Es ist nicht alles so schlimm!

_**Kapitel 4. Es ist nicht alles so schlimm!**_

Lysette POV 

Ich starrte an die weiße Decke über mir und fragte mich, wann ich endlich hier raus konnte. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was passiert war. Sollte es wirklich passiert sein? Sollte ich daran Schuld sein, dass das Zaubertrankzimmer in die Luft geflogen war? Zumindest hatte Professor Springer es mir an den Kopf geworfen. Ich hatte mir die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und hoffte nun, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war und ich endlich aufwachte. Aber zu meinem Bedauern was es nicht so. Leider. Ich hasste es im Krankenflügel zu liegen, diese sterilen Wände machten mich langsam verrückt. Hoffentlich kam ich bald hier raus. Ich zuckte zusammen, als die Krankenflügeltür aufgerissen wurde. Die Decke hatte ich immer noch über meinem Kopf und darunter hervor kommen, wollte ich auch nicht. Es konnte ja Professor Springer sein, der mir jetzt den Kopf abreißen wollte, weil er es vorhin wegen Dumbledore nicht konnte. Jemand zog mir die Decke weg.

„Kuckuck.", grinste mich James an. Er konnte wenigstens noch grinsen, er hatte kein übergroßes Fenster in die Wand der Zaubertrankzimmer gemacht.

„Hey Liz, du bist der Star Hogwarts, du bist ein Held!", meinte Sirius und setzte sich auf das neben Bett.

Ich, ein Star, warum?

„Warum?", fragte ich, allerdings eher mich selbst , als die andern.

„Na, weil du das Schloss vom Zaubertrankunterricht befreit hast.", verkündete James freudestrahlend und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Toll", sagte ich. Mir war es eigentlich egal, ob wir Ausfall hatten oder nicht. Ich machte mir mehr Sorgen darum, was jetzt mit mir passieren würde.

„Was ist denn mit dir?", fragte Lily mich. Sie sah etwas besorgt aus.

„Nichts", log ich. Ich wollte sie nicht beunruhigen. Die Tür des Krankenzimmers ging auf und Remus kam herein. Er sah etwas irritiert aus, als er näher getreten war.

„Hey Moony, wo warst du?", rief James ihm entgegen.

„Ich.....ich war bei McGonagall.", meinte er total verwirt und unsicher.

„Was ist denn mit dir?", versuchte ich gekonnt von mir abzulenken, was auch klappte. Remus zog etwas Silbernes aus der Tasche und hielt es hoch.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?", sagte Sirius und ihm klappte der Mund auf.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Remus!", sagte Georgie und umarmte ihn.

„Von mir auch.", meinte Lily. Ich grinste, Remus war jetzt Vertrauensschüler.

„Zeig mal!", James riss Remus das Abzeichen aus der Hand und setzte sich zu Sirius auf das Krankenbett und beide untersuchten interessiert das Abzeichen.

„Na, Liz wie geht es dir?", fragte er mich. Langsam ging es mir auf die Nerven.

„Gut,", meinte ich schlicht.

„Was ist denn hier los?", rief die schrille Stimme der Krankenschwester durch den Raum. Wir alle schreckten auf. Sie schritt auf uns zu und sah uns streng an.

„Wir wollten fragen, ob wir Lysette mit nehmen dürfen!", versuchte Georgie die Situation zu retten, als erneut die Tür des Krankenflügeln aufging und ich mich allmählich fragte, ob Tag der offenen Tür war. Es war ein Ravenclawmädchen, Saskia Parker, eine Vertrauensschülerin.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam Pomfrey, aber ich soll ihnen sagen dass sie bitte Lysette McKay zu Professor Dumbledore schicken.", sagte Saskia zu ihr. Mein Herz blieb mir stehen, ich sollte zu Dumbledore. Dieses Gefühl von heute Morgen hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört.

„Okay!", meinte die Krankenschwester und sah mich prüfend an. Mir gefiel dieser Blick nicht, denn ich konnte ihn nicht richtig deuten. Aber mir war das egal, denn ich wollte aus diesem farblosen und sterilen Raum raus. Schnell stieg ich aus diesem Bett auf und wollte nur noch raus. Plötzlich wurde mir für einem Moment schwarz vor den Augen und ich schwankt. Remus und Lily hielten mich fest. Ich war ein bisschen zu schnell aufgestanden und mein Kreislauf war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich dazu verdonnert werde nach meinem Talk mit Dumbledore hier wieder zu erscheinen, aber das war nicht der Fall.

„Das nächste Mal stehen Sie bitte nicht so schnell wieder auf!"Das war das Einzige was sie sagte. Mir war es recht. Ich befreite mich von Lily und Remus und ging auf Saskia zu.

„Danke Sasie, du bist meine Rettung!", sagte ich leise zu ihr und lächelte sie an. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du!", grinste sie zurück. Mir ging das langsam auf die Nerven, dass ich als Retter oder Star angesehen wurde.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl gingen wir zu Dumbledores Büro. Warum die anderen mitgekommen waren, wusste ich nicht und es war mir egal. Ich wollte das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Es stieg Angst in mir hoch, je näher wir Dumbledores Büro kamen. Was würde jetzt mit mir passieren? Würde ich von der Schule fliegen?

„Hey Liz, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir waren schon oft bei ihm und sind immer noch am Leben.", versuchte Sirius mich aufzumuntern, was allerdings nicht funktionierte. Dumbledore war erst seit einem Jahr Schulleiter und ich wusste nicht, wie er mit jemanden umging der sein Schloss demolierte.

„Ja, aber du hast keine übergroßes Fenster in die Wand des Zaubertrankzimmer gemacht!", sagte ich zu ihm, aber er grinste mich nur an.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, da haben wir endlich mehr Licht im Zimmer und eine schöne Aussicht."Ich verdrehte die Augen. Warum nahm er alles immer so locker flockig? Für Sirius bestand die Welt aus heiterem Sonnenschein.

„Komm schon Liz, wir haben schon Schlimmeres gemacht.", sagte James zu mir, legte mir den Arm um die Schulter und drückte mich etwas. Ich nickte etwas und lächelte leicht. Ja, die Rumtreiber hatten viel schlimmeres angestellt, aber wie würde Dumbledore damit umgehen? Wir blieben vor dem versteinerten Wasserspeier stehen und ich merkte, dass mir das Passwort für das Büro des Schulleiters fehlte.

„Lollypop!", sagte Saskia auf einmal und dieses hässliche Vieh sprang zu Seite und gab mir den Weg zu einer Treppe frei. Ich sah Saskia an, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Lollypop, wie kam man nur auf so ein komisches Passwort.

„Na dann gehe ich mal wieder. Liz, sag mir wie es bei Dumbie war, ach und Remus, denk daran, was du gesagt hast.", meinte Saskia und verschwand winkend. Ich nickte kurz und konzentrierte mich wieder darauf, was Dumbie von mir wollte. Dumbie wie kam Saskia nur auf diesen Spitznamen. Das die anderen verwirrt Remus ansahen, der inzwischen einen roten Kopf bekommen hatte, merkte ich nicht.

„Liz, wir warten auf dich!", meinte Georgie zu mir. Wieder nickte ich nur automatisch und ging die Treppe hoch. Ich hoffte, das wenn ich meine Freunde wiedersah, ich noch in einem Stück war. Warum war ich heute morgen überhaupt aus dem Bett aufgestanden? Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich die braune Holztür öffnete und in das warme Büro des Schulleiters eintrat. Dumbledore saß lesend hinter dem Schreibtisch und sah nicht auf.

„Kommen Sie nur rein, Miss McKay!", sagte er und sah immer noch nicht auf. „Setzen Sie sich bitte."Er wies auf einen Stuhl. Mich wunderte es etwas, denn er war so in seinen Unterlagen vertieft, dass ich glaubte, dass er mich nicht beachtete und mich völlig vergessen hatte. Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten sah er auf und mich an. Ich rutschte etwas unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

„So Miss McKay, Sie wissen warum sie hier sind!", sagte er ruhig. Ich sah in Dumbledores Augen, da lag Freundlichkeit und Verständnis.

„Ja, Professor.", meinte ich leise und senkte den Kopf. Ich betrachte mir den Boden, als wäre er total interessant.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor ich wollte das wirklich nicht, es war keine Absicht.", begann ich zu erzählen und zu meinen Erschrecken schien es Professor Dumbledore zu belustigen. Ich hielt inne mit sprechen.

„Miss McKay, sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich weiß dass das Fach Zaubertränke nicht gerade ihr stärkstes Fach ist,.....", Wem erzählte er das? „Professor Springer hat sich oft genug bei mir beschwert, dass die Schüler keinerlei Interesse an seinem Fach zeigen." Das war auch kein Wunder, bei dem Lehrer. 

„Und was wird jetzt aus mir, werde ich jetzt von der Schule geschmissen?", fragte ich und ich hätte mich dafür Ohrfeigen können. Nicht das ich ihn jetzt auf dumme Gedanken gebracht habe.

„Nein, wie kommen sie darauf? Sie haben bloß die Renovierung des Zimmers etwas beschleunigt, das war schon lange überfällig!", grinste er mich an. ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Renovierung und deshalb war ich jetzt hier, damit er mir sagen konnte, dass das Zimmer eine Renovierung bekam, keine Bestrafung, kein Rauswurf aus der Schule.

„Aber.........", fing Dumbledore an. Ich hatte es gewusst, ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut. „aber trotzdem werden Sie bestraft.", mir schwante Üble. Was sollte ich machen, das Klo der Maulenden Myrte mit einer Muggelzahnbürste schruppen?

„Sie werden die Prüfung in Zaubertränke nur schriftlich ablegen, aber glauben sie nicht, dass es ein Klacks ist. Für sie wird es extra schwer!", meinte er zu mir immer noch grinsend. Mir fiel der Unterkiefer nach unten. Das sollte meine Bestrafung sein? Die Prüfung in Zaubertränke nur mündlich.

„So Miss McKay, wenn sie keine Fragen mehr haben, dann können sie sich wieder zu ihren Freunden gesellen, sie warten schon ungeduldig auf sie und sagen sie Mr. Lupin herzlichen Glückwunsch von mir.", meinte er und las wieder in seinen Unterlagen. Ich saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl und konnte nicht glauben was der Schulleiter gerade gesagt hatte.

„Na, Sie sind ja immer noch hier, hopp hopp zu ihren Freunden!", grinste er. Langsam breitete sich auch ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus und bevor er sich noch mal anders überlegte wollte, ich hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Ich stand auf und lief zu Tür.

„Auf wieder sehen Professor!", lächelte ich und war zur Tür raus.

Georgette POV:

Ich saß auf dem Geländer und wartete darauf, dass diese hässliche Statur endlich zur Seite sprang und meine Schwester heraus kam, und wenn es ging in einem Stück. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie dieser Dumbledore drauf ist und was er mit meiner jüngeren Schwester anstellen würde. Meine schlimmste Sorge war, dass sie jetzt von der Schule fliegen würde. Aber die Jungs hatten gesagt dass es nicht so schlimm bei ihm war, sie waren ja schon öfters bei ihm zu einem kleinen Kaffeklatsch und sie sind immer noch auf er Schule, oder? James und Sirius waren gerade dabei, Remus aus zu quetschen, was Saskia vorhin damit gemeint hat, er hat immer noch einen roten Kopf. Aber mich wunderte es, warum nur Lysette zu Dumbledore musste und nicht auch German. Ich wettete, Professor Springer hat das wieder so gedreht, dass Liz die schuldige war. Wie immer. Langsam aber sicher gingen die drei mir gewaltig auf die Nerven und Lily schien es genauso zu gehen. Ich wollte gerade was sagen, als auch schon die Statur zu Seite sprang und Liz rauskam. Vor Freude sprang ich vom Geländer und rannte auf Liz zu.

„Und was ist?", sprudelte es aus mir raus. Aber sie lächelt nur.

„Nichts", sagte sie, ich verstand nicht richtig. Wie nichts? Deshalb war sie so lange da oben bei ihm.

„Wie nichts?", sprach Lily meine Gedanken aus. Ich wusste nicht richtig, was das zu bedeuten hatte. James und Sirius hatten auch auf gehört Remus aus zu quetschen und kamen rüber.

„Na, nicht, nicht!", sagte Liz. Mir gefielen diese Antworten nicht von ihr, was war los. Ich wollte alles wissen, was bei Dumbledore vorgefallen war und Liz schien es zu ahnen.

„Ich fliege nicht von der Schule und habe auch keine Bestrafung, in diesem Sinne gekriegt.", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Liz sprach in Rätseln.

„Na siehste!", grinste Sirius. Für ihn war es eigentlich schon gegessen und er wollte sich wieder an Remus wenden, aber er wandte sich ab.

„Wie meinst du das, nicht im diesem Sinne?", fragte Remus, ihm schien es auch komisch vorzukommen.

„Ich muss nur eine schriftliche Prüfung in Zaubertränke machen!", erklärte sie uns. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Sie brauchte nur eine schriftliche machen?

„Wow, hast du es gut!", grinste James.

„Das muss gefeiert werden!", sagte Sirius, packte Lysette am Arm und zog sie weg. James rannte hinter ihm her. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen wo die zwei mit meiner kleinen Schwester hin wollten. Sirius hatte sich vorhin schon beklagt, dass er Hunger hatte. Also gingen wir restlichen drei, ihm gemütlich hinterher.

Ja, es war definitiv richtig, dass Sirius Hunger hatte, wenn ich schon sah, was er sich alles auf den Teller geschaufelt hatte. Ich nahm schon vom hinsehen zu. Liz hatte inzwischen erzählt, was alles bei Dumbledore passiert war.

„Hey, Leute!", sagte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme zu uns und ein blondhaariges Mädchen setzte sich zu uns. Sie war in Ravenclaw. Ich kannte sie nur vom Sehen her.

„Hi, Sissi.", sagte Sirius und ihr gab einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sissi!", rief James und umarmte das Mädchen. Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie das Bild sah. Ich musste zugeben, sie war ein hübsches Mädchen und hatte bestimmt viele männliche Verehrer. War ich etwa eifersüchtig auf sie? Ich kannte sie doch gar nicht.

„Leute ,das ist Sissi, Sissi das sind Lily, Liz und Georgie.", stellte Sirius uns vor.

„Du bist Georgie,", fragte sie mich. Ich nickte etwas zögernd, ich wusste nicht auf was sie hinauswollte.

„Erst mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch und mein Herzliches Beileid, dass du mit ihm verlobt bist.", meinte sie und zeigte auf Sirius. Ich fiel auf allen Wolken. Sie wusste, dass ich mit Sirius verlobt war. Wusste es etwa die ganze Schule?

„Was soll denn das heißen, mit dem Beileid und zweitens, wo her weißt du das?", fragte Sirius diese Sissi.

„Das weiß die ganze Familie!", meinte sie, griff nach einem Apfel und biss hinein.

„Mich wundert es, dass Bella dich nicht schon aufgezogen hat!", meinte sie. Wer in drei Teufelsnamen war schon wieder Bella. Und ich wunderte mich wieder warum ich so neugierig war. Sirius ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen.

„Komm schon Siri, so schlimm ist es doch nicht!", neckte Sissi ihn. Er hob wieder den Kopf und grinste.

„Na ja, es ist nicht schlimm, ich bin bloß der Abschaum der Familie und enterbt worden, ich wurde hinter meinem Rücken verlobt und bin mit 16 von zu Hause rausgeflogen. Was kann mir noch schlimmeres passieren?", meinte er lächelnd. Ihm schien es nichts aus zu machen.

„Na ja, ich bin bloß enterbt worden, aber ich bin noch annehmbar!", sagte Sissi. „Ich kriege nur eine gute Mitgift, wenn ich einen reinblütigen Mann heirate."James schluckte schnell sein Essen hinunter und wandte sich an Sissi.

„Narzissa Black willst du mich heiraten?", fragte James und versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Lilys Augen waren so groß wie Tennisbälle geworden, als James Sissi oder besser Narzissa heiraten wollte. Sirius packte James an den Schultern und zog ihn zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Krone, du heiratest hier niemanden und schon gar nicht meine Lieblingscousine, verstanden.", meinte Sirius zu ihm. Hatte ich mich jetzt verhört? Lieblingscousine? Diese Sissi war die Cousine von Sirius. Jetzt brach Sissi in Lachen aus.

„Jawohl Sir!", sagte James und fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

„Hast du dir mal überlegt, dass, wenn ich Narzissa heirate, ich dich in meiner Familie habe und das heißt, ich habe dich dann für immer an der Backe. Meinst du, ich würde mir das freiwillig antun?", fragte James und sah ihn an.

„Du hast mich sowieso für immer an der Backe. Du wirst mich nie wieder los.", sagte Sirius zu ihm. Sissi räusperte sich und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Sie kramte in ihrem Umhang und zog an ein Foto raus und legte es Sirius vor die Nase.

„Weil wir gerade von heiraten und Ehemännern geredet haben.", sagte sie. Sirius betrachtete sich das Foto.

„Hey zeig mal.", sagte James und riss ihm da Foto aus der Hand.

„Ist das Andy?", fragte er. Sissi nickte.

„Ja das ist Andy mit Nymphadora!", meinte sie. James drehte das Bild hin und her.

„Sag mal kann es sein, dass sie , na ja..................", James suchte nach Worten, was uns zum Lächeln brachte.

„James, Nymphadora ist ein Metamorphmagus!", sagte Sirius zu ihm.

„Oh", war das Einiger was er von sich gab und betrachte sich weiter interessiert Foto.


	6. Eric Parker

Kapitel 5. Eric Parker 

Georgette POV:

Es war soweit unser erstes Hogmeadwochenende. Ich freute mich schon riesig darauf. Aufgeregt wuchselte ich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und wusste nicht wirklich was ich machen sollte. Es zog jemand an meinem Arm, ich fiel nach hinten und landete wieder auf dem Schoss von Sirius.

„Hey, Süße. Was ist den mit dir los?", fragte er mich und sah mich mit seinen Hundeaugen an. Ich wollte erneut aufstehen, aber er ließ mich nicht. Er hielt mich immer noch fest.

„Du rennst denn ganzen Morgen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das macht mich verrückt." , meinte er weiter. Ich rutschte von seinem Schoß auf das Sofa, nur meine Beine lagen noch über seinem Schoß.

„Ich freue mich nur auf Hogmeade!", sagte ich, ließ die Schultern fallen und seufzte leicht.

„Apropos Hogmeade. Würdest du mit mir dort hin gehen?", fragte er aus heiterem Himmel. Etwas verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

„Ich dachte wir gehen alle zusammen hin.", meinte ich. Er sah etwas enttäuscht über meine Antwort aus, aber sagte nichts weiter. Dann meldete sich mein Magen und Sirius fing an mit schmunzeln.

„Da hat wohl jemand Hunger?", sagte er und zeigte auf meinen Bauch. Auch ich lächelte.

„Ja, durch die ganze Aufregung habe ich das wohl nicht gemerkt." Dieses Mal konnte ich aufstehen und wollte in die große Halle, als auch schon das Bild der fetten Dame zu Seite sprang und Joy herein kam. Sie ging an mir vorbei und geradewegs auf Sirius zu.

„Na, Sirius wie geht es dir? Wie wäre es wenn wir uns heute in Hogmeade einen schönen Tag machen?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife. Sie ging gleich in die Vollen, es war über deutlich das die ein Interesse an Sirius hatte. Ich erkannte, dass Sirius etwas überfordert mit der Situation war und Joy würde nicht aufgeben, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Also beschloss ich, das Objekt ihrer Begierte zu retten. Mit wenigen Schritten war ich bei Sirius, den sie schon in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. Ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn vom Sofa hoch.

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass das Verführung minderjähriger ist?", meinte ich zu ihr und zog Sirius hinter mir her aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Das, was Joy mir hinterher rief verstand ich nicht und wollte es auch nicht. Als das Bild der fetten Dame zugeklappt war, meinte Sirius zu mir:

„Ich bin doch nicht mehr minderjährig!" Ich verdrehte wieder die Augen, manchmal konnte er wirklich begriffsstutzig sein.

„Ja, aber das weiß sie doch nicht, oder wolltest du etwa bei ihr bleiben?" fragte ich und lief den Korridor entlang. Sirius kam mir natürlich hinterher.

„Nein, eigentlich.", meinte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Ich drehte mich zu ihm rum, lief rückwärts und sprach mit Sirius.

„Na siehste.", lächelte ich etwas und lief in jemanden rein. Ich fiel, aber ich wurde aufgefangen und sah in zwei schwarze Augen. Diese Augen kannte ich, es waren die von Severus.

„Hey Georgie, wie geht es dir?", fragte er mich, ich lächelte ihn an.

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage!", gab ich lächelnd zurück.

„Sag würdest du mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen?", meinte er zu mir. Ich konnte nicht einmal Antworten den plötzlich wurde ich aus den Armen von Severus gezogen, in denen ich immer noch lag. Sirius zog mich an sich und sah Severus böse an.

„Tut mir leid Schniefilus aber sie geht mir nach Hogsmeade, aber wenn du schon mal nach Hogsmeade kannst du auch gleich mal zum Friseur gehen, der wäscht dir mal die Haare und du würdest mal ne etwas bessere Frisur kriegen.", sagte er und zog mich um die nächste Ecke. Dort befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff der mir schon langsam weh tat.

„Sag mal was sollte das gerade eben mit den Friseur?" fauchte ich ihn an. Warum musste er Severus immer runtermachen? Ich verstand es nicht.

„Komm willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass Snape sich nicht mal die Haare waschen könnte?", meine er lässig zu mir und hatte einen kleines Siegergrinsen im Gesicht.

„Na gut du hast schon recht, aber ......er ist halt Sev.", sprach ich meinen Gedanken laut aus. „Aber ich sage doch auch nicht zu dir, du könntest mal zum Friseur gehen, weil mir deine Frisur nicht gefällt!", sagte ich zu ihm. Er sah mich geschockt an.

„Dir gefällt meine Frisur nicht?", sagte er und zupfte in seinen Haaren rum. Dann suchte er irgendwas in seinen Taschen. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was suchst du denn?", fragte ich ihn, ich wusste nicht, was er jetzt hatte.

„Ich suche die Adresse von meinem Friseur, dir gefallen meine Haare nicht!", meinte er zu mir. Ich dachte mich verhört zu haben, er hatte das wirklich ernst genommen was ich gesagt hatte. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich fing lauthals an zu lachen. Sirius hatte inzwischen auch die Karte seines Friseurs gefunden und starrte mich an.

„Was ist, sehe ich so schrecklich aus?", wollte er wissen und fummelte sich wieder in seinen Haaren rum. Das veranlasste mich nur, noch mehr zu lachen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, ich hielt mir vor lachen dem Bauch. Das Sirius bei seinen Haaren Wert auf die Meinung anderer Leute legt, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

„Ich wusste nicht das du so viel wert auf deine Haare legst?", brachte ich unter lachen hervor.

„Na, klar. Was denksten du, warum ich bei den Mädels so gut ankomme?", fragte er geschockt, als wäre es das Selbst verständlichste auf der Welt.

„Ich dachte durch deinen umwerfenden Charme!", meinte ich zu ihm.

„Dadurch allerdings auch.", grinse er mich an „Und was ist nun mit meinen Haaren?"

„Deine Haare sehen gut aus. Du hast sie nicht zu kurz und nicht zu lang, genau richtig. Und wenn sie mir mal nicht gefallen, werde ich höchst persönlich einen Termin bei deinem Friseur machen.", meinte ich und Sirius sah erleichtert aus. Dieser Junge hatte alles: gute Noten, ein gutes Ansehen, er war beliebt, hatte viele Freunde und Verehrinnen und machte sich Sorgen um seine Haare. etwas das ich beim besten Willen nicht verstand. Selbst wenn er mit einer Tüte auf dem Kopf rumrennen würde, hätte er das alles noch. Wir kamen nun in der großen Halle und gingen zu unserm Tisch. Schon von weitem sah ich Remus. Er sah nicht gut aus, er war bleich im Gesicht und zitterte leicht. Ich wusste, dass in zwei Tagen Vollmond war, aber mit diesen Symptomen hätte ich erst morgen gerechnet.

„Remus geht es dir gut?", fragte ich, er nickte und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

„Das ist bestimmt die Aufregung, wegen dem Date mit Saskia!", meinte er und versuchte so überzeugend zu klingen, wie es ging. Aber es funktionierte bei mir nicht, ich wusste, dass es nicht wegen dem Date mit Sasi war, es war die bevor stehende Verwandlung. Mir fiel auf, dass Lysette sich das Essen in sich hinein schaufelte. Wundern tat es mich nicht, sie hatte eine gute Verdauung. Aber bei mir war es genauso, aber ich aß nicht so viel. Ich machte mir mehr Sorgen um Remus, als plötzlich Liz aufsprang und wir alle zusammenzuckten.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte ich sie etwas verwirrt.

„Ich will mich für das Dorf frisch machen, ich will endlich auch jemanden abhaben.", grinse sie. James sah sie schockiert an.

„Reichen wir dir etwa nicht?", wollte er wissen.

„Doch schon, aber ihr habt alle jemanden und ich bin immer noch Single.", sagte sie. Ich stellte fest, dass sie Recht hatte. Lily hatte James, auch wenn es nach dem Auftritt mit Sissi James eine Standpauke gekriegt hatte. Da hatte sich James endlich dazu durchgerungen, Lily seine Liebe zu gestehen. Remus hatte ein Date mit Saskia und es schien etwas mehr daraus zu werden, was mit Peter war wusste ich nicht und es war mir eigentlich auch egal. Ich wusste nicht genau warum, aber mir war dieser kleine rundliche Junge nicht so geheuer. Na ja und ich hatte Sirius.

„Aber wir gehen erst in zwei Stunden los!", warf Sirius ein. „Brauchst du so lange um dich hübsch zu machen? Du bist doch hübsch genug!" Liz wurde rot im Gesicht, nickte aber. Sie verschwand dann.

„Dass Frauen immer so lange brauchen!", seufzte James und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Lysette POV:

Noch nicht ganz zwei Stunden stand ich nun vor dem Spiegel. Ich hatte wirklich lange gebraucht, wie ich erschreckt festgestellte hatte. Lily und Georgie waren vor einer Viertelstunde wieder aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden, aber ich hatte jetzt in meinem langen blonden Haaren Korkenzieherlocken und hatte ein paar gute Sachen an gezogen. Hoffend, dass ich endlich einen netten, jungen Mann kennen lernen würde, wo mehr draus werden könnte, schlenderte ich die Treppe runter und ging auf die Jungs zu.

„Endschuldigen Sie bitte, aber haben sie Lysette McKay gesehen, wir sollen hier auf sie warten.", fragte James mich und sah mich prüfend an. Ich merkte, wie ich wieder rot im Gesicht wurde und lächelte.

„Danke Jim!", meinte ich und sah die andern drei Jungs an. Peter starrte mich an und bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu. Sirius sah etwas irritiert zu und als ich ihn absah, musste ich zwei mal hingucken. Er hatte irgendetwas in seinen Haaren, das wie Gel aussah und sie sahen furchtbar aus, aber das war das einzige gewesen, denn ansonsten hatte er sich richtig gut rausgeputzt. Remus hatte sich extra noch eine Krawatte umgebunden, mit der er gerade mächtig zu kämpfen hatte. In diesem Augenblick kamen Georgette und Lily in dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Lily gleich, als sie Remus sah. Sirius grinste jetzt etwas.

„Er wollte Schnifilus Konkurrenz machen.", sagte er.

„Er heißt Severus, merk dir das endlich." Und schon ging es zwischen den beiden los. Georgie hielt ihm jetzt eine Standpauke. Aber das bekam ich nicht mit, ich hatte mir Remus geschnappt und zog ihn in den Jungenschlafsaal. Er war etwas verwirrt. So konnte ich ihn einfach nicht zu dem Date mit Sasi lassen. Flüchtig sah ich mich im dem Schlafsaal um und fand schnell das Bad, wo ich Remus auch gleich reinzog. Ich machte ihm die Haare nass, so das dieses Gel das er drin hatte, raus ging. Mit einem schlichten Trocknungszauber waren seine Haare auch relativ schnell trocken. Dann schnappte ich mir das Haargel und stylte ihm seine Haare anständig. Ich war zufrieden mit der Arbeit die ich geleistet hatte. Mich regte nur noch auf, dass er immer noch mit seiner Krawatte zu kämpfen hatte, ich konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Heute war Remus wirklich neben der Spur, das war nicht sein Tag.

„Komm, ich mach das!", sagte ich, nahm ihm die Krawatte aus der Hand und band sie im richtig.

„Danke!", sagte er und schenkte mir ein Lächeln. Nun schritt ich aus dem Bad und sah mich im Zimmer der Jungs um. Eigentlich war es so wie unser Zimmer, aber doch dennoch irgendwie anders. Anscheinend hatten die Jungs ein paar Zauber geübt. Was mir vorhin nicht so richtig aufgefallen war, war, was, dass. zwischen dem einen Bett an der einen Wand und den andern drei Betten, verlief ein kleiner Bach mit ein paar Fischen und Pflanzen drin. Hinten an der Wand stand ein Baum, an dem einige Bilder hingen. Sie benutzten hin anscheinend als Pinnwand. Ich stieg über den kleinen Bach, ging zu dem Baum hinüber und sah mir die Bilder genauer an. Auf einigen waren die Jungs abgebildet und auf den anderen waren Lily, Georgette und ich. Es waren einige lustige dabei, wie ich fand. Alles in alles dachte man dass das Zimmer würde im Freien seht es war einfach super hier.

„Liz!", riss mich Remus aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er stand an der Tür und wartete auf mich.

„Ich komme!", lächelte ich ihn an.

Wir liefen durch die Straße von Hogsmeade, Remus hat sich schon vor einer Weile mit Saskia verabschiedet und nun waren nur noch unsere zwei Liebespaare und ich übrig und mir wurde es langsam unangenehm.

„Also ich gehe dann auch mal!", sagte ich und wollte in eine andere Richtung gehen.

„Warum?", fragte Sirius. Mir kam es langsam so vor, als hätte er manchmal eine lange Leitung.

„Wenn ich weiter mit euch rumziehe, dann finde ich nie ein Freund, oder?", meinte ich und lächelte ihn an. Ohne weitere Umschweife ging ich in die andere Richtung. Ich wusste nicht genau, wo ich hingehen sollte, also ging ich in den Buchladen, um mir ein neues Buch zu kaufen. Mal sehen, ob es da eins gab, was ich nicht schon gelesen hatte.

Ich stand auf einer Leiter und durchstreifte die Regele nach einem brauchbaren Buch. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keines gefunden. Nach einer Weile zog ich ein rotes Buch aus dem Regal und weil es etwas klemmte zog ich etwas fester daran. Wie ich feststellte ein Fehler, denn ich geriet ins Schwanken und verlor mein Gleichgewicht. Jeden Moment wartet ich darauf, dass ich auf dem Boden aufschlug und mir alles weh tun würde. Aber es war nicht so. Ich landete in zwei Armen, die mich auffingen. Verwirrt sah ich mich um und sah in das Geicht einen jungen Mannes. Er hatte grüne Augen und blonde Haare und sah sehr süß aus. Ich merkte das ich immer noch in seinen Armen lag und befreite mich schnell aus seinen Armen.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte ich etwas verlegen und sammelte die Bücher auf die er bei meinem Auffangen fallen gelassen hatte.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er, während er auch einige Bücher aufsammelte.

„Lysette, ich heiße Lysette", sagte ich zu ihm, auf einmal sah er mich fragend an. Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht.

„Bist du die Schwester von Veronique?", fragte er auf einmal. Ich nickte etwas zögernd und dann fing er an zu lächeln. Er sah noch süßer aus, wenn er lächelte.

„Ich bin übrigens Eric Parker, der Freund deiner Schwester Veronique!", sagte er dann. Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, da war ich doch glatt in die Arme vom Freund meiner Schwester gefallen. Wie kam Veronique zu so einem süßen Freund? Aber wenn er hier war, konnte sie auch nicht weit sein.

„Hier deine Bücher!", sagte ich schnell, denn an diesem Tag wollte ich nicht Veronique begegnen. Er sah mich noch verwirrter an.

„Ist Veronique auch hier?", fragte ich weiter und sah mich im Buchladen um. In der Hoffnung, dass ich sie sah und mich dann auf einem anderen Weg aus dem Staub machen.

„Sie ist leider nicht mit nach Hogmeade gekommen!", erklärte er. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Also war sie nicht hier.

„Also bist du alleine hergekommen?", fragte ich Eric. Er nickt und begleitete mich zu Kasse. Wir bezahlten die Bücher und verließen das Geschäft. Vor der Tür wehte ein kräftiger Wind und es war etwas kalt.

„Ähm............ Lysette hättest du Lust mit mir einen Kaffee zu trinken?", fragte er mich. Ich überlegte kurz, doch ich hatte sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun.

„Liz.", meinte ich, er sah mich verwirrt an und ich fing an mit Lächeln.

„Du kannst Liz zu mir sagen, das sagen alle andern auch und ja, ich würde gern mit dir einen Kaffee trinken!", meinte ich. Es breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und wir gingen in ein kleines Café. Kaum hatten wir uns gesetzt, kam auch schon die Kellnerin auf uns zu. Sie war jung, schlank, hatte rotbraune Haare und sie kam mir bekannt vor.

„Kann ich euch etwas bringen!", fragte sie und zückte Feder und Pergament. Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Molly?", fragte ich. Erst sah sie mich etwas verwirrt an, genau wie Eric, aber dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Lizzy!", rief sie und fiel mir um den Hals. Es freute mich, sie wieder zu sehen. Sie löste sich von mir und sah dann zwischen Eric und mir hin und her. Anscheinend dachte sie, er wäre mein Freund.

„Molly das ist Eric Parker, der Freund von Veronique.", sagte ich, um alle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen. Molly zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Eric an.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dir die Richtige McKay ausgesucht hast?", fragte sie an ihn gewandt. Ich schlug ihr auf den Arm.

„Molly, hör auf", meinte ich und sah sie böse an. Eric sagte nichts dazu.

„Sag mal, Molly wie geht es dir?", versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. Molly lächelte und ich hielt mir die Hand entgegen. Ich staunte, Molly war verlobt. Dieses Mal fiel ich ihr um den Hals.

„Das ist super, seit wann bist du verlobt?" Ich hatte so viele Fragen an sie. Was sie hier machte, wo sie ihren Verlobten kennengelernt hatte. Sie lächelte mich an.

„Seit unser Sohn zur Welt kam." Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, erst war sie verlobt und nun hatte sie einen Sohn.

„Echt? Du hast schon einen Sohn? Wie heiß er und wo ist er jetzt?" Es wurden immer mehr Fragen. Molly lächelte noch mehr.

„Bill ist bei seinem Vater, er passt auf ihn auf, bis ich hier fertig bin und dann geht er zu Arbeit!", meinte sie „und was wollt ihr nun trinken?" Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen warum ich hier war.

„Wir würden gerne zwei Kaffee haben!", meinte Eric, bevor ich was sagen konnte. Molly notierte es schnell und verschwand dann.


	7. Hogsmeade

Kapitel 06. Hogsmeade 

Georgette POV:

„Ach komm schon."

„Ich weiß nicht!"

„Es wird super werden!", versuchte Sirius mich die ganze Zeit zu überreden, mit in den Honigtopf zu kommen. Aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust. Er sah mich wieder mit diesem Hundeblick an. Ich glaube langsam er hat rausgekriegt, dass ich diesem Blick nicht wiederstehen kann.

„Okay.........", ich hatte nicht mal den Satz zu ende gesprochen, da zog mich Sirius schon durch die Straße zum Honigtopf. James und Lily standen die ganze Zeit neben uns, und sahen zu wie Sirius mich überredete. Nebenbei hatte James noch ein paar Sprüche abgelassen, die ich überhörte. Ich drückte die Klinke zum Honigtopf herunter, er war sehr voll. Hinten in der Ecke stand nur noch ein leerer Tisch. So schnell habe ich James, noch nie sich durch die Massen quetschen sehen. Er war so schnell am Tisch, so schnell konnte ich ihn gar nicht verfolgen.

„Leute braucht ihr eine Sitzgelegenheit?", Fragte er, als wollte er uns irgendwelche sinnlosen Dinge andrehen. Wir antworteten nicht auf diese Frage und ließen uns einfach nieder. Schnell war auch schon die Bedienung bei uns, und hat die Bestellung aufgenommen.

„Das Übliche!"; meinte Sirius, und ich sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Was heiß das Übliche?", Wollte ich gerne wissen, denn in diesem Laden durfte man erst mit 16 rein, nach meinem Wissen. Und so oft waren wir nun auch nicht hier.

„Butterbier!", Erwiderte er.

„Das meine ich nicht damit...........", weiter kam ich nicht, denn das Butterbier kam.

„Hey Siri, wer ist den deine Begleitung?", Fragte der Kellner und musterte mich.

„Das ist Georgette McKay, meine Verlobte!" Stellte Sirius mich vor. Ich war verwundert, das er es auf einmal so locker rausbrachte mit der Verlobung. Sonst versuchte er immer alles um das zu vermeiden. Aber auch ich, hatte mich immer noch nicht richtig daran gewönnen können, verlobt zu sein.

„Wer hätte gedacht das Sirius Black sich einmal fest binden würde, und dann auch noch verlobt.", Sagte der Kellner.

„Ja, wer hätte das gedacht!", Grinste James von einem Ohr zum andern.

„Na ja, ich muss dann mal wieder Arbeiten", sagte er und verschwand in der Menge. Ich nippte an meinem Butterbier und sah mich in dem Pub um. Neben uns saßen ein paar Slytherins, die sich unterhielten. Mich interessierte es nicht weiter und beschäftigte mich mit Sirius, der sonst bloß schmollend da saß. Die Tür des Pub's ging auf und weitere Schüler kamen herein.

„Severus was ist den mit dir passiert?", riss mich eine Stimme aus dem Gespräch mit Sirius. Ich sah auf die kleine Gruppe, es waren weinige Slytherin. Einer von ihnen kam direkt auf mich zu. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und er erinnerte mich stark an jemanden, aber ich kam nicht auf seinen Namen.

„Hey Georgie!" Lächelte er mich an. Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, das war Severus Snape.

„Sev?", Fragte ich trotzdem noch mal nach. Es konnte ja sein, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Mensch. Aber sein nicken bestätigte meine Vermutung. Sirius ist in zwischen auch auf den „neuen" Severus aufmerksam geworden, weil ich mich nicht mehr mit ihm befasste.

„Snifilus, hast du dich im Laden geirrt oder was?", Lachte er.

„Nein, ich wollte mal was neues ausprobieren, Black. Aber das geht dich überhaupt nichts an.", Antwortete er. Du setzte sich aber an den Nachbartisch. Ich versuchte erst mal das zu verarbeiten war ich gerade gesehen hatte.

„Ihr habt es heute wohl alle mit euren Haaren?", Meinte Lily. Jetzt ging mir ein Licht auf, eigentlich war es schon fast ein Kronleuchter. Severus hatte heute morgen das Gespräch zwischen Sirius und mir mitgehört.

„Severus hat unser Gespräch heute morgen gehört!", Wandte ich mich an Sirius. Er starrte mich erst mal an und fing dann an mit grinsen.

„Vielleicht hätten wir das schon etwas eher führen sollen!"

„Sirius!", Sprach ich empört.

„Was?", Fragte er mit einem Schulterzucken. Ich verdrehte die Augen und drehte mich zu dem Nachbartisch um , zu dem Slytherins und betrachte mir Sev. Erstaunt musste ich feststellen, dass er mit diesem neuen Haarschnitt verdammt gut aussah.

„Lily ich muss sagen, das Sev mit dieser Frisur verdammt gut aussieht.", Mit diesen Worten wandte ich mich zurück. Ich hatte es bewusst gesagt, um Siri' zu ärgern. Lily versucht sich krampfhaft ein Lachen zu unterdrucken, wobei ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen entstand. Sirius zog erst mal scharf die Luft ein.

„WAS?", Schrie er fast, „wo bitte sieht er gut aus? Er ist ein Slytherin!"

„Soll das heißen das Slytherins nicht gut aussehen dürfen?", Fragte ich, der Protest von Sirius belustigte mich. Er überlegte kürz.

„Ja!", Meinte er und fing an mit schmollen. Anscheinend hatte er gemerkt das diese Diskussion sinnlos war. Wenn er schmollte, sah er noch niedlicher aus.

„Hey, keine Angst, für mich bist du die Nr. 1", sagte ich und gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss. Okay ich gebe es zu, ich hatte mich in Sirius Black verliebt. Aber das werde ich ihn nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, sonst würde er wieder Übermütig werden.

Lysette POV:

Ich lief mit Eric noch etwas durch Hogesmeade und schaute mich um. Aber im Vergleich zu letztem Jahr hatte sich hier nichts verändert.

„Ich sollte mal sehen, wo meine Freunde sind.", Wandte ich mich an ihn. Er lächelte mich an.

„Ja, ich sollte meine auch mal suchen gehen, aber ich glaube die sind alle im Honigtopf!", Erwiderte er und wir schlugen den Weg dahin ein. Denn ich konnte mich dunkeln erinnern das Sirius und Co. dorthin wollten. Aber nachsehen, schadet ja nicht. Ich war auch schon gespannt, denn in den Honigtopf durfte man erst mit 16 betreten. Vorher konntest du dir nur die Eingangstür betrachten. Als ich dem Pub betrat war ich erst mal total fasziniert. So habe ich ihn mir nicht vorgestellt, aber Eric riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Also, wir sehen uns!", Meinte er, zwinkerte mir noch einmal zu und verschwand an einem Tisch, wo schon einige Jungs saßen, die ihn freundlich begrüßten. Ich sah mich um, in der Hoffnung irgendjemanden Bekanntes zu erblicken und nicht mehr so dumm rum zu stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Aber schnell erblickte ich die Bekannten Gesichter von meiner Schwester und den andern. Ich quetschte mich durch die Stühle und Tische, bis ich bei ihnen war.

„Hey Lizzy, na wie geht es dir?" Grinste Sirius mich an. Ich kuckte ihn erst mal etwas komisch an. Lizzy? Was war den mit dem los? Aber ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Zieh dir einen Stuhl ran," sagte er weiter und rief dann zu dem Kellner am Nebentisch „Dann noch ein Butterbier für das hübsche Mädchen."

Ich versuchte mich nicht über Sirius komisches Verhalten zu wundern, ich beschloss es darauf zurück zu führen das er ein Butterbier zu viel hatte. Interessant blickte ich weiter durch das Lokal und ich erkannte noch einige bekannte Leute, als ich am Nebentisch jemanden erblickte. Sofort wandet ich mich an Georgie.

„Ist das Severus?"

„Ja, das ist Snape.", Antwortete Sirius für sie und seine Heiterkeit war verschwunden. Ich zog etwas meine Augenbrauen hoch und wandte mich wieder dem Tisch mit Severus zu.

„Man sieht der mit der neuen Frisur gut aus.", Murmelte ich, aber wie Merlin wollte hatte Sirius es gehört.

„Macht euch doch ein Foto von ihm, da habt ihr mehr davon.", Fauchte er. Was war mit ihm bloß los, das er heute solche Stimmungsschwankungen hatte. Hatte er seine Tage bekommen, oder war er schwanger. Georgette beugte sich zu mir vor.

„Sprich bitte heute nicht mehr über Sev und seine neue Frisur in Siris Gegenwart, wenn du nicht willst, das es hier Mord und Totschlag gibt. Er kann es nämlich nicht mehr hören!", Flüsterte sie mir zu. Ich nickte und lachte innerlich auf. Sirius Black war Eifersüchtig, der große Black, Frauenheld von Hogwarts war Eifersüchtig auf den kleinen Severus Snape. Aber so was soll es geben. Plötzlich merkte ich das Remus auch am Tisch saß. War sein Date mit Saskia schon vorbei?

„Na, Remus wie ist dein Date mit Sasi gelaufen?", Wollte ich gerne wissen und dabei versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. Aber Remus seufzte nur.

„So schlimm?", Meinte ich und sah ihn an. Er sah trotz des guten Anzugs schrecklich aus, im Gegensatz zu heute mittag. Man konnte ihn als Abschreckungsmittel für Halloween benutzen. Er tat mir so leid, ich wollte ihn so gern helfen, aber wie. Es muss grausam sein.

„Lysette", erneut wurde ich aus dem Gedanken gerissen, als ein braunhaariges Mädchen auf mich zu gerannt kam, sich den erstbesten Stuhl schnappte und sich neben mich setze.

„Shana?", Fragte ich überrascht. Was war mit dir los, das du so aus dem Häuschen bist?

„Sag, wer war der gutaussehende Typ mit dem du in der Himbeere warst!", Platze sie raus. Sofort hatte ich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit von unserem Tisch. Ich fühlte mich etwas unwohl, so auf dem Präsentierteller, aber Shana würde nicht eher ruhe geben, bis sie alles über Eric aus mir herausgequetscht hatte. Sie drückte dich aus wie so eine Zitrone bis auf den letzten Tropfen.

„Das war Eric Parker, er ist 17 und ist in Ravenclaw, wir sind uns im Buchladen begegnet und haben zusammen einen Kaffee getrunken. Aber lass die Finger von ihm, er ist der Freund von meiner Schwester Veronique." Das Lächeln von Shana bröckelte langsam von ihrem Gesicht ab. Ich glaube, ich konnte aufhören vom Eric zu erzählen. Mit verzogenem Gesicht stand Shana auf, stellte ihren „geklauten" Stuhl zurück an den Tisch, verabschiedete sich von uns und verschwand in der Menge. Mit einem grinsen sah ich ihr hinterher.

„Stimmt das wirklich, oder hast du das nur so gesagt um sie los zu werden?", Fragte James nach. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist wirklich der Freund von Veronique und es ist so wie ich gesagt habe. Ich bin ihm im Buchladen in die Arme gefallen und sind dann zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gegangen!", Erklärte ich ihnen. Dabei viel mir Molly wieder ein, schnell wandte ich mich an Georgette.

„Schöne Grüße von Molly, soll ich dir sagen." Sie sah mich komisch an.

„Du hast sie gesehen?", Plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Ich nickte.

„Sie arbeitet in der Himbeere, hat einen Sohn und ist verlobt!", Erzählte ich meiner Schwester weiter.

Ich unterhielten mich eine ganze Weile mit Georgette über Molly und Eric. Was wir beide nicht verstanden war, warum oder besser wie Veronique es geschafft hat sich so einen Typ wie Eric an Land zu ziehen. Unser Gespräch wurde durch eine scheppern unterbrochen. Ich sah auf, und den Verursacher an. Es war Remus, er stand in der Mitte des Raumes und sah verlegen aus. Das ganze Lokal sah zu Remus.

„Entschuldigung!", Murmelte er und beugte sich um die Scherben des Kelches, den er fallen gelassen hatte, um alles auf zu heben. Schnell waren Lily und ich bei ihm, um ihm zu helfen. So wie er zitterte war die Gefahr groß, dass er sich schneiden würde.

„Lass das, Lily und ich machen das schon.", Meinte ich und wollte ihm die Scherben aus seiner zitternden Hand nehmen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Hand weg.

„Nein, es war meine Schuld!", Werte er ab.

„Remus, bitte, lass es uns machen.", Versuchte ich erneut, aber er wollte nicht.

„REMUS JOHN LUPIN, LASS DAS, DU SCHNEIDEST DICH NUR" sagte Lily etwas lauter zu ihm, was ihn zusammen zucken lies. Als er am Kragen gepackt wurde und von Sirius hochgezogen.

„Moony, wenn Lily und Liz sagen du sollst es lassen, dann lässt du es auch, verstanden?", Meinte Sirius zu ihm. Das erste mal das ich sah, das Sirius ernst sprach. Remus blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken, wären Sirius ihn zum Tisch zurück schleifte und ihn auf den Stuhl platzierte, auf dem er zusammensackte. Hinter der Theke kam dann der Kellner mit Handfeger und Kehrschaufel hervor und kehrte den restlichen Kleinkram ein, den Lily und ich nicht mit der Hand aufsammeln konnten.

„Wir wollen uns noch mal für das Unglück entschuldigen.", Meinte ich, aber er winkte ab.

„Macht doch nichts.", Grinste er mich an. Lily und ich begaben uns wieder an den Tisch zurück, wo eine heftige Diskussion entfacht war, wer Remus zurück nach Hogwarts bringt.

„Nein, James du bleibst hier, ich bringe ihn zurück."

„Kommt nicht in Frage, du bleibst hier bei den Mädchen, ich gehe." Ich verdrehte die Augen, dass konnte noch lange dauern bei den zwei Sturköpfen. Keiner würde nachgeben.

„Leute, wenn zwei sich streiten freut sich der dritte. Ich bringe ihn zurück!", Meinte ich. Sirius und James wirbelten herum und wollten anfangen Einsprüche zu erheben, aber ich lies sie nicht dazu kommen.

„Nein, fangt ja nicht an mir zu wiedersprechen. Ihr bleibt hier bei euren Freundinnen und ich gehe, mich hält hier kein Freund." Ich nahm Remus Hand und zog ihm vom Stuhl hoch.

„Liz, meinst du, du schaffst das!", Fragte Georgie mich. Man sah es ihr an das sie besorgt war und es ihr nicht besonders gefiel, dass ich Remus zurück nach Hogwarts bringe würde.

„Klar schaffe wir das, nicht war Remi!" Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und er lächelte leicht zurück. Wir verabschiedeten uns von den andern und verließen dem Pub.

„Liz du musst das nicht tun, ich schaffe das auch alleine.", Wandte Remus an mich. Ich sah ihn geschockt an.

„Willst du nicht das ich dich bekleide?", Fragte ich, sofort schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein so habe ich das nicht gemeint, ich.........", ich lies ihn nicht ausreden.

„Remus ich mache das gerne und jetzt komm." Ich zog ihn mit mir, Richtung Dorfende.

„Liz!?", Rief jemand nach mir. In der Ferne kam jemand auf mich zu, da es schon etwas dunkel war konnte ich ihn nicht gleich erkennen, aber als er näher kam erkannte ich Eric. Der lächelnd auf mich und Remus zu kam. Er musterte den zitternden Remus.

„Was hat er den?", Fragte er mich. Ich überlegte schnell, ich konnte ihn schlecht erzählen dass es die Symptome waren, die immer kommen, wenn er vor der bevorstehenden Verwandlung zu einem Werwolf stünde.

„Das ist nur eine leichte Grippe!", Das war das erstbeste was mir einfiel, Eric sah mich an. So richtig schien er es nicht geschluckt zu haben.

„Ich glaube die Grippe ist schon im vollem Gange.", Sagte er als er sich wieder Remus betrachtete. „Aber kann ich euch helfen?"

Ich nickte ihn zu, er stellte sich auf die andere Seite von Remus und stützte ihn. Ich danke Eric dass er mir half, denn das zittern wurde immer schlimmer. Schnell liefen wir zum Schloss hoch, denn ich hatte große Angst dass mir Remus auf dem halben Weg zusammenklappen würde, so wie er aussah. Aber Remus hielt sich tapfer, es muss schlimm sein jeden Monat die gleichen Schmerzen und Qualen zu haben. Ich würde das nicht aushalten. Dafür bewunderte und bemitleidete ich ihn zu gleich. Wir kamen im Schloss an.

„Wo lang geht es zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum?", Fragte Eric mich.

„Wir müssen die Treppe rauf.", Meinte ich und zeigte auf die Treppe links von uns. Als wir die Treppe hinter uns hatten, gingen wir den langen Korridor entlang, wo die ganzen Klassenzimmer und so kleine Abstellräume waren. Wir hatten die hälfte des Gangs hinter uns als wir aus einem kleinen Abstellkämmerchen ein komisch undefinierbares Geräusche hörten.

„Lass uns mal nachschauen, nicht das Miss Norris oder eine andere Katze eingesperrt ist", Meinte Eric und ich stimmte mit einem nicken zu. Wir stellten Remus sicher an die Wand, wo er sich tapfer aufrecht hielt. Eric und ich näherten uns der Tür und Eric öffnete sie. Was wir da sahen, verschlug uns dem Atem und für Eric brach die Welt zusammen, er fiel aus seinen rosa Wolken. Da stand doch Veronique in einer eindeutigen Posse mit einem Slytherin. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich hatte meine ältere Schwester, die eigentlich mein Vorbild sein sollte, erwicht wie sie wild mit einem Jungen, der nicht ihr Freund war, in einer Abstellkammer knutscht. Veronique sah uns entsetzt an.

„Eric....", stieß sie entsetze aus und war mit einem Satz aus der Kammer.

„Ich kann es dir erklären, ich.......",

„Was gibt es da zu erklären, ich habe dich erwicht wie du mit einem anderen rummachst. Es ist aus Veronique.", Sagte er erschreckend ruhig. Aber ich sah die Trauer und den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Im tiefsten inneren wollte er schreien. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte weg.

„Eric, bitte!", versuchte Veronique ihn noch auf zuhalten, aber er war schon weg. Dann wandte sie sich an mich.

„Du......du hast mir alles kaputt gemacht.", Schrie sie mich an. Ich sah das etwas in ihren Augen glitzerte, sollte sie wirklich weinen. Aber auch wenn sie jetzt anfangen sollte mit heulen. Ich lasse es nicht auf mir sitzen, dass ihre Beziehung kaputt gemacht haben sollte.

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt Schwesterchen. Ich habe nicht mit einem anderen in der Abstellkammer geknutscht und war so doof mich auch noch von meinem Freund erwischen zu lassen." Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an, entweder hat sie erst jetzt richtig verstanden was passiert war oder sie war erstaunt das ich so mit ihr redete. Aber wie konnte man nur so doof sein. Mit so einem tollen Typen würde ich doch nicht Fremdgehen. Sie wurde wütend und ich wusste das es wegen meinem Umgang mit ihr war. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen, das wird ein Nachspiel haben." Dann machte sie es Eric gleich und verschwand. Ich sah den Slytherin an, der noch immer in der Kammer stand und das Szenario mit einem grinsen verfolgt hatte. Er trat heraus, verbeugte sich vor mir.

„Ich wünsche dir noch einem schönen Abend!", Meinte er und machte auch einem Abgang.


	8. neue Freunde alte Feinde

_also nach langen warten, ist hier das langersehte 7 Kapitel. viel Spaß beim lesen_

_**Kapitel 7. neue Freunde, alte Feinde**_

_Lysette POV:_

Ich brauchte erst mal 5 Minuten um das ganze Erlebnis von eben noch mal durch zu gehen. Ich war gerade Zeugin geworden wie meine Schwester ihren Freund betrog! Aber was machte ich hier? Ich überlegte. Warum war ich noch mal hier...? Als jemand einen Hustenanfall bekam, wirbelte ich erschrocken herum. Okay jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein: wegen Remus. Ich hockte mich vor ihn, denn er war in der Zwischenzeit an der Wand runtergerutscht und saß jetzt leicht verwirrt auf dem Boden. „Hey, geht es?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, was ihn aber ohne Hilfe nicht gelingen wollte. Also schnappte ich mir seine Hände und zog ihn hoch.

„Komm, bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum schaffen wir es noch!", meinte ich aufmuntert zu ihm, er erwiderte es zögernd mit einem Lächeln. Wir gingen zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie konnte mir das eigentlich passieren, dass ich Remus vergessen konnte. Das durfte ich niemanden erzählen, vor allem nicht Georgette. Sie würde mir die Ohre lang ziehen, das ich ihren besten Freund vergas. Nach etwa 10 Minuten kamen wir am Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum an. Ich half Remus hinein zu klettern.

„Komm ich bringe dich noch ins Bett!", meinte ich und wollte ihn in den Schlafsaal der Jungen ziehen, aber er wehrte ab.

„Nein, ich will auf die andern warten!", sagte er und sah mich mit einem flehenden Blick an. Ich wollte mich aber nicht erweichen lassen. Er musste ins Bett.

„Bitte!", flehte er weiter. Aber dieses mal konnte ich diesem Blick nicht widerstehen.

„Okay, aber dann verschwindest du sofort ins Bett." Er nickte und setze sich auf das Sofa. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, also setzte ich mich neben in. Alleine lassen konnte ich ihn ja nicht. Ich sah, dass ihm immer wieder die Augen zu fielen. Aber er wollte einfach nicht ins Bett gehen- da konnte ich so viele reden wie ich wollte. Was mir aber noch mehr Sorgen machte war, dass er wieder anfing zu zittern. Langsam kippte Remus zur Seite. Durch meine schnellen Reflexe landete Remus Kopf dann irgendwie auf meinen Schoß. „Entschuldigung", sagte er peinlich berührt und wollte sich wieder aufsetzen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Nein, bleib liegen sonst fällst du mir das nächste mal noch ganz vom Sofa," scherzte ich, obwohl ich wirklich die Befürchtung hatte, dass er ganz vom Sofa fiel. Er sah mich etwas komisch an, aber protestierte nicht. Dann nickte er und schloss die Augen. Ich hoffte, dass seine Schmerzen und das Zittern bald aufhören würden, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

_Georgette Pov._

Mit etwas bessere Laune verließen wir den Pub. Kurz nach dem Liz und Remus zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, hatte uns Sissi noch Gesellschaft geleistet. Zu fünft liefen wir hoch zum Schloss, ich muss zugeben, dass wir alle schon etwas leicht beschwippst waren. Aber wir konnten noch klar denken, zumindest ich. Am meisten war es aber Sissi, sie schwankte etwas und James und Sirius hatten ihre Mühe auf sie aufzupassen. Denn sie lief öfters in die falsche Richtung.

„Sissi, nicht da lang.", sagte James und zog sie aus der kleinen Gasse raus, in die sie gelaufen war.

„Aber da war es schöner," giggelte sie.

„Komm schon Cousinchen, wir bringen dich in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum!", sagte Sirius und nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie durch die Straßen von Hogsmead. James half seinem Freund und Lily und ich bildeten das Schlusslicht. Wir mussten etwas leise sein, weil wir um diese Zeit eigentlich nicht mehr unterwegs sein durften.

„Sissi, sei etwas leise, sonst hört man uns noch!", zischte Sirius ihr zu, als wir die Wiese zum Schloss hoch gingen. Wir hatten etwas im Gebüsch rascheln gehört. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich mag es nicht im Dunkeln irgendwo hinzugehen und wenn dann auch noch irgendwelche Geräusche aus irgendwelchen Gebüschen kommen...! Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück und merkte, dass ich anfing zu zittern. Okay, ich hatte Angst, wer weiß was es hier für Kreaturen gab. Jeder hätte da wahrscheinlich Angst. Das Rascheln wurde immer lauter. Als plötzlich jemand aus dem Gebüsch sprang und wir erkannten, dass es Peter war. Mir viel zwar ein Stein vom Herzen, aber ich war trotzdem verdammt wütend.

„Pettigrew, mach das nie wieder!", schrie ich ihn an. Durch mein Geschrei zog ich die Aufmerksamkeit von Sirius und James auf mich.

„Hey Süße, du zitterst ja. Was ist los?", fragte Sirius und legte seinen Arme um mich.

„Es ist nichts, mir ist nur ein bisschen kalt," log ich ihn an, ich wusste nicht warum ich das tat. Hatte es etwas mit damals zu tun, dass ich ihn nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Es war doch eigentlich nur Angst gewesen. Peter grinste uns nur an, als Sirius mir seine Jacke über die Schulter legte. Anscheinend hatte er schon dreiachte im Turm. Aber in diesem Zustand gefiel Peter mir immer noch nicht. Da war er so unheimlich und das machte mir Angst. Was war heute nur los?„Tatze?", holte mich eine Stimme aus meiner Gedankenwelt. Ich blickte in die Richtung aus der James Stimme kam. Bei dem Anblick musste ich grinsen. James und Lily versuchten Sissi, die inzwischen auf dem Rassen lag , hochzuziehen.

„Ich bin müde, ich will schlafen!", murmelte Sissi und rollte sich ein. Sirius hechtete mit großen Schritten zu seinem besten Freund.

„Na komm Narzissa, nicht schlafen!" Er hob sie hoch auf seinen Arm und drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte mich an. Es war wieder sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln. Ich konnte nur nicken. Und ehe ich mich versah, waren Sirius, James und Peter mit großen Schritten unterwegs zum Schloss. Langsam setzte auch ich mich in Bewegung.

„Georgie!", wurde ich gerufen und ich blickte in die grünen Augen von Lily.

„Du hast nicht gezittert weil dir kalt ist."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" hakte ich nach. Ich wusste nicht wie Lily darauf kam. Lily lächelte leicht.

„Weil ich es in deinen Augen lesen konnte", grinste sie und stupste meine Nase an.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden", flüsterte ich leise.

„Wenn du drüber reden möchtest, denk dran, ich bin deine beste Freundin und du kannst immer mit mir reden." Ich nickte. Ich wusste, dass ich mit Lily über alles reden konnte und die es auch niemanden weiter erzählen würde, aber nicht das- ich war einfach noch nicht bereit. Lily lächelte mich an, nahm meine Hand und zog mich in Richtung Schloss.

„Komm die anderen sind schon beim Schloss!", meinte sie. Und es war tatsächlich so, dass die anderen schon das Schlosstor erreicht hatten und auf uns warteten. Völlig außer Atem kamen wir bei ihnen an. Lily hatte ein so schnelles Tempo drauf, dass ich fast nicht mitkam.

„So, wo lang geht es zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Sirius. Ich sah ihn an und bezweifelte stark, dass er das den Weg nicht wusste. Er wusste ihn 100ig. Aber ich sagte nichts dazu.

„Hier entlang!" Ich zeigte in die Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Aber über was ich mir mehr Gedanken machte war: wie sollten wir Sissi in ihr Bett bekommen? Wir durften den Gemeinschaftsraum ja nicht betreten. Aber darüber könnten wir uns nachher noch mehr Gedanken machen. Wir bogen nach links ein und standen vor einer Ritterrüstung, dem Eingang zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Okay jetzt war es die Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen. Was nun? Sissi war in den Armen von Sirius eingeschlafen und vor dem Eingang können wir sie schlecht absetzen.

„Hey Narzissa, wach auf!" Aber sie wachte nicht auf und kuschelte sich noch mehr in Sirius' Arme.

„Und was machen wir nun?" Sirius klang verzweifelt und mir fiel aber auch einfach nichts ein und in den Gesichtern von Lily und James konnte ich auch keinen guten Einfall. Peter brauchten wir eh nicht Fragen- der hatte sowieso keinen Plan.

„Hey!", rief auf einmal eine männliche Stimme. Mein Herz sank schon langsam in die Hose, wenn es jetzt ein Lehrer war, waren wir verloren. Wir wirbelten herum und vor uns stand zu unserm Glück kein Lehrer, sondern ein gutaussehender blonder Junge. Er musste um die 17 oder so sein und was mich noch mehr freute war, dass er ein Ravenclawer war.

„Hi!" begrüßte ich ihn erleichtert und lächelte ihn an. Er sah mich etwas komisch an. Hatte ich etwas im Gesicht, was die andern mir nicht gesagt hatten oder was? Das irritierte mich und in seinen Augen konnte ich etwas trauriges lesen, aber was war es nur?

„Bist du Georgette McKay?", fragte er mich. Okay das irritierte mich noch mehr. Ich konnte nur nicken. Plötzlich hielt er mir die Hand hin.

„Ich bin Eric Parker, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört.", sagte er. Eric Parker, den Namen hatte ich schon mal gehört, aber ich kam einfach nicht darauf woher. Als mir mit einem mal mein Kronleuchter wieder anging. Das war der Junge mit dem Lysette einen Trinken war. DAS sollte Veroniques Freund sein? Wow sah der vielleicht gut aus. Mich schubste jemand an und holte mich wieder in die reale Welt zurück. Lily. Ich schüttelte Erics Hand.

„ Ich hoffe, du hast nur gutes über mich gehört!", lächelte ich zurück.

„Ähm... Entschuldigung, wenn ich euren netten klein Unterhaltung unterbrechen muss, aber wir haben hier ein kleines Problemen und mir werden die Arme schwach", unterbrach Sirius uns.

„Du, Eric könntet du uns Helfen?", fragte ich ihn lieb und zeigte auf meinen Freund, der seine zauberhafte Cousine auf den Armen hatte.

„Ah, ich schätze mal unsere gute Sissi hat einen zuviel getrunken?", fragte Eric und lächelte leicht und etwas Trauer war verschwunden, aber ganz verschwunden war sie nicht.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber sie verträgt nichts und deshalb haut es bei ihr immer so rein", grinste James und ich konnte es mir gut vorstellen, dass er es genossen hatte, sie beschwippst zu machen. Eric nahm Narzissa aus Sirius Armen, der jetzt ziemlich erleichtert aussah.

„Danke Eric, das ist echt nett und ich schätze wir sehen uns noch!", grinste ich und hoffte innerlich, dass es nicht das letzte Mal war. Als wir um die nächste Ecke bogen, wandte ich mich an Lily.

„War der nicht süß!", schwärmte ich, und mir wollte es immer noch nicht in den Kopf, wie Veronique und er ein Paar sein konnte. Eric war so nett und freundlich, zumindest soweit ich ihn einschätzen konnte und es heißt ja der erste Eindruck ist immer der wichtigste und richtige. Veronique, na ja sie war und ist halt nun mal Veronique. Die beiden sind so unterschiedlich wie Feuer und Wasser, wie Tag und Nacht. Aber warum machte ich mir eigentlich so einen Kopf um die beiden? Sie gingen mich doch gar nichts an. Aber vielleicht war es auch deshalb, weil Eric so traurig aussah. Was mir natürlich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.

„Ja, war er", stimmte Lily mir zu und schon waren wir am Gemeinschaftsraum. Was mich natürlich wieder wunderte waren Sirius und James. Denn sie sagten nichts dazu. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es nicht mitbekommen, was ich natürlich bezweifelte, denn sie hatten immer da ihre Ohren wo sie nicht hingehörten! Oder sie hatten sich an den Spruch von Dan, dem Kellner, gehalten, den er, bevor wir losgegangen sind, losgelassen habt.  
Appetit kann man sich holen, aber gegessen wird zu Hause.' Na ja, was soll's. Ist auch gut so. Das Bild der Fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und gab uns den Weg in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Gut gelaunt stiegen wir hindurch und ich erblickte Lysette mit dem Rücken zuuns und auf dem Sofa sitzend.

„Hi Liz!", rief James und sie drehte sich zu uns um und lächelte.

„Hast du Moony auch ins Bett gebracht?", fragte er weiter.

„Schön wär's, aber da wollte jemand einfach nicht auf mich hören und auf seine Freunde warten!" meinte sie. Ich verstand nicht wirklich, was sie damit meinte und wie ich in den verwunderten Gesichten von den anderen lesen konnte:sie auch nicht. Aber als wir dann näher an Liz und dem Sofa traten, sahen wir was meine kleine Schwester meinte. Mein bester Freund war auf dem Schoß von Lysette eingeschlafen. Die Jungs grinsten wieder mal von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Na so möchte ich auch mal schlafen", grinste Sirius.

Als ich abends in meinem Bett lag, konnte ich nicht wirklich einschlafen Nur mit viel Mühe hatten wir es geschafft Remus zu wecken. Total schlaftrunken geleiteten ihn die Jungs ihn dann in ihren Schlafsaal. Auf dem Weg in unseren Schlafsaal berichtet ich Liz alles was uns passiert war, nur das mit dem Gebüsch und meiner Angst hatte ich weggelassen. Ich wollte sie nicht beunruhigen, sie würde sich dann wieder unnötig einen Kopf machen. Ich berichtete ihr auch freudestrahlend von der Begegnung mit Eric. Worauf sie mir natürlich ihre Erlebnisse schilderte und mir wurde dann klar warum Eric so traurig aussah, wegen Veronique. Sie hatte ihn betrogen. Aber ich verstand irgendwo Veronique auch nicht. Sie hatte so einen netten und gutaussehenden Freund und beisst sich dann noch mit anderen rum. Über diesem Gedanken schlief ich letztendlich dann ein.

_Lysette Pov:_

Noch total verschlafen stieg ich die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Am liebsten würde ich wieder in mein warmes Bett kriechen. Georgette war auch nicht mehr in den Federn. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, waren alle anderen schon wach und warteten auf mich.

„Morgen", gähnte ich und grinste in die Runde.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", grinste James, ich nickte und aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Remus rot im Gesicht.

„Na da können wir doch essen gehen!", rief Sirius und sprang auf. Typisch Sirius, er konnte immer nur ans essen denken.

„Na los!", meinte auch Lily und ging mit den Jungs zum Bild der Fetten Dame.

„Moment ich habe etwas vergessen!", rief Remus. Ein kleines Stöhnen kam von Sirius.

„Na da geht schon mal vor! Ich warte auf Remus!", meinte Georgette und ich stimmte mit einem Nicken zu. „Ich warte auch!"

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, sprang Sirius durch das Loch und verschwand. Ich konnte nur lächeln. Remus wurde wieder rot als ich ihn ansah und verschwand im Schlafsaal der Jungs. Georgie und ich ließen uns auf die Couch fallen und warteten auf Remus Rückkehr. Als wir in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes einen kleinen Streit mitbekamen...

„Werwölfe sind gefährliche Tiere!"  
„Nein, sind sie nicht", widersprach ein kleiner dunkelblonder Junge der ersten Aussage.

„Ja klar, sie sind kleine Kuscheltiere, oder was?", spottete ein braunhaariger Junge. Fünf Zweiklässler hatten einen anderen Jungen in die enge getrieben und redeten auf ihn ein.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber sie sind nicht von Grund auf gefährlich!", verteidigte sich der Blonde.

„Er hat recht!", mischte ich mich in das Gespräch ein. Ich wusste nicht warum ich das tat, aber ich wusste viel über Werwölfe und das der Kleine Recht hatte.

„Ach ja! Und woher willst du das wissen?", pflaumte mich so ein großer schwarzhaariger Junge an, der anscheinend überhaupt kein Respekt vor dem Alter hatte.

„Wenn ihr nur ein wenig Intelligenz hättet, würdet ihr wissen, dass Werwölfe nur gefährlich sind, wenn sie Angst spüren. Und nun ab zum Frühstück", sprach ich und ich musste zugeben, dass es mir Spaß machte mit meinem kleinen Wissen anzugeben. Aber das hatte ich auch nur, weil ich damals das Buch „Werwölfe unter sich" gelesen habe, das viele Geheimnisse der Werwölfe preisgibt. Das Buch war so fesselnd, dass ich es auswendig kann. Die Jungen verschwanden mit Gemeckere aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen den armen Kleinen zurück.

„Hey Kleiner, wie heißt du?", fragte ich zu dem Kleinen gewandt.

„Darian Little!", meinte er und er schien nicht mehr ganz so eingeschüchtert zu sein.

„Freut mich dich kennen zulernen Darian, ich bin Liz", lächelte ich ihn an. „Wie mir scheint magst du Werwölfe?" Darian nickte wie wild.

„Ja, ich finde sie total faszinierend!", erzählte der Kleine begeistert.

„Ich mag sie auch!", antwortete ich ihm lächelnd.

„Liz?" Ich drehte mich rum und sah, dass Remus am Ende der Treppe stand und schon wartete.

„Hey, wenn du wieder mal Probleme mit ihnen haben solltest, komm zu uns!", lächelte ich Darian an und ging zu Remus und Georgette. Zu dritt gingen wir zur großen Halle. Remus war total blass im Gesicht, was mir und Georgie überhaupt nicht gefiel. Aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, wurde ich wieder gerufen und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich wie Eric auf uns zugerannt kam.

„Hi", sagte er erst mal völlig außer Atem.

„Hi!", erwiderte ich und um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich nicht wirklich was ich sagen sollte, nachdem von gestern.

„Na geht es dir besser?", fragte Eric an Remus gewandt „Na es geht schon wieder etwas besser!", entgegnete Remus und ich wusste, dass Remus gelogen hatte. Eric wandte sich wieder an mich.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du heute zum Quidditchspiel kommst und uns anfeuerst?", fragte er mich. Quidditch? Heute? Warum wusste ich nichts davon? Ah, jetzt wusste ich wieder warum, ich interessiere mich nicht dafür. Aber das konnte ich Eric doch nicht sagen.

„Ähm... Klar!", sagte ich ohne zu wissen was da aus meinem Mund kam.

„Echt? Super!", grinste Eric und ich sah, dass er sich riesig freute. Eigentlich hatte ich wirklich keine Lust drauf, aber ich konnte ihn doch schlecht enttäuschen. Noch so eine Enttäuschung würde er nicht ertragen.  
Mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht lief er glücklich zu dem Ravenclaw-Tisch.

„Du Liz? Du weißt schon, dass das Spiel heute Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw ist, oder? Und James und Sirius sind in der Mannschaft", sagte meine Schwester zu mir. Ich sah sie erschrocken an und fiel aus allen Wolken. Super Lysette, da hast du dir ja was eingebrockt, fluchte ich innerlich. Ich wollte eine Mannschaft anfeuern, die nicht meine war. Ich verriet meine Freunde und das Beste: ich kannte nicht einmal die Spielregelen. Wie bog ich das alles am besten wieder hin? Total unsicher ließ ich mich auf dem Stuhl fallen.

„LYSETTE MIRJA PRUDENCE MCKAY!" Ich hasste diesen Namen und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wer diesen grässlichen Namen laut durch die Gegend gebrüllt hatte: Veronique. Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah meine wütende Schwester auf mich zu laufen. Als sie bei mir am Tisch war, haute sie mit ihrer Hand auf den Tisch, so dass man denken konnte, dass der ganze Tisch einbrach.

„Lass deine Pfoten von Eric Parker", zischte sie wie eine Schlange und nur so, dass ich es hören konnte. Manchmal war sie auch etwas begriffsstutzig.

„Du Schwesterherz, falls du es vergessen haben solltest, aber seit gestern seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen", sagte ich ganz locker, was sie noch wütender machte.

„Das werden wir sehen, du wirst ihn garantiert nicht bekommen!"

„Ja, das werden wir sehen!" Okay, ich wollte zwar nichts von Eric, aber das war erst mal unwichtig. Mit erhobenen Hauptes stolzierte Veronique davon und ich stellte resigniert fest, dass ich jetzt noch mehr Probleme hatte. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag. Jetzt musste ich nicht nur zu einem Spiel von dem ich überhaupt keinen Ahnung hatte, auf ein Team halten, worauf meine Freunde mich erschlagen würden, wenn sie es wüssten und ich hatte eine wütend Schwester am Hals, die glaubte, dass ich etwas von ihrem Ex- Freund will. Super, mein Leben könnte nicht schöner sein. Hilfe!

_**Bei fragen bitte an den Autor wenden, an mich**_

**_und jetzt Knöpfchen drücken danke_**


	9. Kein Glückstag

**_Kapitel 8. Kein Glückstag_**

_Georgette POV:_

Mit hoch erhobenen Hauptes stolzierte meine Schwester davon. Ich würde schon gerne wissen, was Veronique mit Lysette besprochen hatte. Liz war wieder einmal mit ihrem Gedanken beschäftigt und merkte nicht einmal, dass James mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rumfuchtelte.

„Lysette! Erde an Lysette!", sprach James sie an. Liz zuckte zusammen und kam wieder in die reale Welt.

„Wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" fragte ich sie gleich, aber sie schüttelte nur mit den Kopf.

„Nirgends" und schon war sie wieder in ihrer Traumwelt verschwunden. Was hatte Veronique nur zu Liz gesagt, dass sie so aus er Fassung geraten war. Dass sie so aus der Fassung geriet, war nur sehr selten und gefiel mir gar nicht. Aber weitere Sorgen um meine kleine Schwester konnte ich mir nicht machen, denn Sirius zog mich von meinem Stuhl hoch und lief mit mir aus der Großen Halle. Schnell drehte ich mich noch mal um.

„Ray, pass auf Liz auf" Remus sah mich etwas komisch an, aber nickte dann automatisch. Wahrscheinlich war er es nicht mehr gewöhnt Ray von mir genannt zu werden. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als ich an die Zeit zurückdachte, wo wir alles immer abgekürzt hatten und so unsere eigene Geheimsprache entwickelten.  
Sirius zog mich durch das ganze Schloss, erst links, dann rechts und dann wieder rechtes. Bis wir in einem Teil des Schlosses waren, den ich noch nicht kannte, aber Sirius um so besser. Ich verlor ganz die Orientierung. Sirius blieb dann vor einer Wand stehen und lief dreimal auf und ab. Was war jetzt mit ihm los? Als an der Wand eine Tür erschien.

„Wie!", brachte ich nur heraus, aber warum fragte ich eigentlich. Wir waren ja in der Zauberwelt. Sirius grinste mich nur an und öffnete die Tür, dann hielt er mir die Augen zu und führte mich durch die Tür. Ich war aufgeregt was jetzt kommen würde, als er seine Hände von meinen Augen weg nahm, staunte ich erst mal nicht schlecht. Der ganze Raum war dunkel, nur in der Mitte des Raumes war eine leuchtende Erdkugel. Es war einfach wunderschön.

„Wow, das ist einfach unwerfend." Und drehte mich zu Sirius um.

„Das ist genauso umwerfend wie du!", grinste er.

„Spinner!", grinste ich zurück und küsste ihn.

_Lysette POV._

Okay, gut, Liz du musst einen klaren Kopf behalten, das schaffst du schon. Warum bin ich heute morgen aus dem Bett gekommen. Ich hätte den Tag verschlafen sollen.

„LIZ!", schrie jemand und ich zuckte zusammen. Remus sah mich durchdringend an. Er war derjenige der mich so angeschrieen hatten und das war mir völlig unbekannt von ihm.

„Ja", fragte ich irritiert und wusste nicht was los war. Remus ließ den Kopf hängen und stützte sich für ein Moment auf dem Tisch ab. Anscheinend ging es ihn nicht gut. „Alles okay?", fragte ich gleich.

„Die Frage sollte ich dir eigentlich stellen, du bist die ganze Zeit abwesend.", sagte er zu mir und versuchte zu lächeln aber er bekam nur eine komische Grimasse zustande.

„Hey, wenn ihr fertig seit mit euren kläglichen Flirtversuchen dann können wir gleich mal zum Quidditch, denn das Spiel fängt gleich an.", unterbrach James uns, der mit Lily schon bereit stand zum Gehen.

„Das waren keine kläglichen Flirtversuche!", protestierte Remus gleich.

„Ach, willst du mir etwa weis machen, dass das gekonnte waren?"

„Nein, das waren gar keine!", verteidigte sich Remus und stand auf um zum Spiel zu gehen. Ich konnte nur noch lachen, die zwei waren einfach nur witzig. Auch ich sprang auf und konnte nicht anders als mich einfach meinen Schicksal zu stellen. Vielleicht fand ich da jemanden, der mir das Spiel erklären konnte, während es lief. Und so brauchte ich das Spiel nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Ich weiß, dass ich das eigentlich nicht machen sollte, aber ich konnte nicht anderen. Ich war bei dem Spiel, aber ich konnte dann keinen der beiden Mannschaften anfeuern, weil ich ja beschäftigt war und da konnte ich niemanden verletzen und für mich würde dann sogar auch noch was rausspringen.

„Na klar, wenn du das sagst."

„Leute, kommt endlich.", mischte ich mich ein, es war doch eigentlich egal was das nun war, also lief ich mit Lily voraus und ließen die beiden Streithähne zurück.

„Weißt du eigentlich wo Georgie hin ist?", fragte ich Lily, mir fiel jetzt erst auf, dass meine große Schwester fehlte und dazu auch Sirius.

„Die beiden sind vorhin irgendwo hin verschwunden, aber frag mich nicht wo hin.", meinte Lily mit einem lächeln. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch, aber ich befasste mich nicht weiter mit diesem Thema, Georgie war schon groß genug um auf sich aufzupassen. Wir kamen an das Spielfeld und da standen schon Georgette und Sirius.

„Könnt ihr mal aufhören mit knutschen?", meinte James zu seinen besten Freund und schlug ihn auf die Schulter. Sirius wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, was aber schnell wieder verschwand.

„Hey was kann ich dafür, dass dich deine Freundin nicht ran lässt?", sagte Sirius.

„Das stimmt gar nicht!", protestiert James, packte seine Freundin und küsste sie wild. Sirius verdrehte sie die Augen.  
„Ja ist ja schon gut.", winkte Sirius ab und ging in die Umkleide. James löste sich wieder von Lily und verschwand auch in die Kabinen.

„Kerle," kam es von Lily und Georgette gleichzeitig, ich konnte nur noch schmunzeln und sieg die Treppe zu dem Tribünen hinauf, gefolgt von Remus, Lily und Georgie. Oben angekommen waren nicht mehr viele Plätze frei.

„Komm Lily da vorn sind noch zwei gute frei.", meinte Georgie und drängelte sich mit Lily an uns und den Massen vorbei zu den zwei freien Plätzen, die die beiden auch gleich ergattert hatten. Ich sah mich auf der Tribüne um einen Platz zu finden, aber ich sah keinen weitern Platz.

„Liz, hier ist noch einer frei.", rief mich jemanden, ich blickte mich um und sah, dass es Remus war, der mich zu sich winkte, also quetschte ich mich durch die Menge zu Remus durch. Es waren ein paar Plätze weiter hinten und ich war froh, dass sie nicht so weit vorne waren.

Nach einer Weile begann das Spiel endlich. Und ich hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, worum es ging. Aber wen sollte ich fragen, alle waren mit dem Spiel beschäftigt.

„Hey Liz, was ist los?", fragte Remus neben mir, ich seufzte etwas. Ich konnte es nicht mehr für mich behalten, ich musste es jemanden sagen.

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer von dem Spiel", und sah auf dem Boden. Ich spürte Remus Blicke auf mir. Vorsichtig sah ich auf und in Remus grinsendes Gesicht.

„Oh man der arme Eric!", kicherte er, ich verdrehte die Augen. Sollte der mir doch das Spiel erklären.

„Lach nicht und erklär mir lieber das Spiel!", forderte ich ihn auf.

„Okay, okay," lachte er weiter „Also es sind in jeder Mannschaft 7 Spieler, ein Sucher, ein Torhüter, zwei Treiber und drei Jäger. Dann gibt es da noch die vier Bälle, den Schnatz, denn die Sucher fangen müssen um das Spiel zu beenden, den Quaffel der in die drei aufgestellten Ringe geworfen werden muss um Punkte zu machen und was der Torhüter verhindern sollte. Und die letzten zwei Bälle sind Klatscher, die versuchen, das Spiel zu erschweren und für die sind die Treiber verantwortlich, sie müssen die Klatscher von den andern Mannschaftsmitglieder fernhalten und die Gegner ausschalten. Ganz einfach!", grinste Remus. Ich fand das gar nicht so einfach und hatte auch nicht wirklich viel verstanden.

„Ganz einfach? Wenn du meinst", meinte ich und verfolgte etwas vom Spiel. Da ertönte auch schon ein Piff, von Madam Hooch.

„Das Spiel ist vorbei, James Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen", brüllte Richie Sava in das Mikrophon. Ich verzog etwas das Gesicht. Ich wusste jetzt in etwa die Spielregeln und hatte nicht vom Spiel mitbekommen, aber andererseits war es auch gut, konnte ich mich noch mal woanders informieren und mach mich vor den anderen das nächste Mal nicht zum Deppen.

_Georgette POV:_

Ich sprang auf und jubelte wie verrückt. Ich habe mich eigentlich noch nie bei einem Spiel so gefreut. Lag es an Sirius, dass ich so aus dem Häuschen war? Na egal.

„Komm Lily, lass uns runtergehen und unseren Jungs gratulieren!", jubelte ich meiner Freundin zu, sie nickte und wir quetschten uns durch die jubelnden Gryffindors. Wir rannten förmlich die Treppen hinunter und liefen zu unseren gerade auf der Wiese landenden Boyfriends. Lachend viel ich Sirius um den Hals und küsste ihn.

„Du warst einfach umwerfend!", lachte ich, und was mich etwas irritierte war das Sirius etwas rot um die Wangen wurde. Was ihn irgendwie noch süßer und umwerfender aussehen ließ.

„Danke, aber warte erst mal die Siegesfeier ab", meinte er und zog mich zu dem Mannschaftsumkleidekabinen.

„Warte, wir müssen noch auf Liz und Remus warten", saget ich und ich wollte zurück, um meine kleine Schwester und meinen besten Freund zu holen, aber Siri hielt mich fest.

„Ach komm schon, Lizzy kann auf sich selber aufpassen und Remus ist doch auch noch da" Er sah mich mit einem Hundblick an und ich konnte nicht anders als zuzustimmen. Trotzdem ließ mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass heute noch was passieren wird. Ich ging mit Sirius mit in die Umkleidekabine und er freute sich riesig, aber er ließ mich, wie James Lily, vor der Umkleide warten.

„Super da hätte ich auch auf Liz und Remus warten können!", sagte ich beleidigt und Lily stimmte mir mit einem Nicken zu.

_Lysette POV_

Ich hatte mich für den Rest des Tages in der Bibliothek versteckt. Im Gryffindorturm wollte ich nicht gehen , die Party die die Mannschaftsteam gerade veranstalteten war mir etwas zu laut und etwas zu hektisch. Eigentlich mag ich solche Partys, aber heute war es einfach nichts für mich. Ich wusste auch nicht was mit mir los war. In der Bibliothek war auch nichts interessantes los und so richtig hatte ich auch keine Lust mehr, also klappte ich das Buch zu, das vor mir lag und um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich auch nicht mehr, um was es ging und stellte es zurück in das Regal. Ich suchte noch etwas weiter im dem Regal, zog mir ein Buch heraus, was irgendwie interessant klang und machte mich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey Lizzy!", rief eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum und sah meine Schwester mit Sirius und Remus. Und er sah furchtbar schrecklich aus. Erschrocken stellte ich fest das heute Vollmond war.

„Hey!", erwiderte ich mit einem Lächeln, „was macht ihr hier?" fragte ich weiter. Sirius legte seinen Arm um Remus.

„Wir wollen ihn zu Poppy bringen", grinste er „Und was machst du hier?"

„Ach ich komme gerade aus der Biblio und wollte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück!"

„Also hast du nix besonderes vor oder?", fragte Georgette mich. Ich sah sie etwas skeptisch an, was wollte sie jetzt? Denn dieses Grinsen kannte ich. Und meistens kam nicht gutes dabei raus.

„Was willst du denn?", fragte ich und hoffte, dass ich es schnell hinter mich bringen konnte

„Kannst du Ray in den Krankenflügel bringen?", fragte sie. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Warum sollte ich ihn zu einen ‚Date' mit Poppy bringen.

„Warum?", sprach ich das aus was mir im Kopf vorging. Okay ich mochte Remus, sogar sehr gerne, aber ich wollte jetzt lieber in mein Schlafsaal und das Buch lesen.

„Na ja, weil es besser aussieht wenn du ihn dahin bringst als wenn wir drei durch die Gegend laufen. Bei euch könnte man denken das ihr ein Spaziergang machen würdet. Man hält euch sowieso schon für ein Paar", meinte Sirius mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit. Aber was hatte er gerade gesagt, alle dachten, dass ich was mir Remus hatte, na toll. Aber ich musste mich wohl geschlagen geben, zwei gegen einen.

„Na gut und danke für deine Offenheit Siri", meinte ich. Da war es wohl nichts mit dem ruhig ein Buch lesen.

„Na komm Remi." Ich hakte mich bei Remus unter und ging mit ihm Richtung Krankenflügel. Ich hörte noch wie Sirius und Georgette hinter mir riefen ‚Danke' und anfingen zu kichern. Hoffentlich hatten die beiden jetzt nicht die dumme Idee uns zusammen zu bringen. Bei Georgie konnte ich es vielleicht noch verhindern, dass, wenn sie einen Plan hatten, ihn auf Eis legen würde. Aber bei Sirius konnte es etwas schwer werden.

„Du musst mich nicht begleiten wenn du nicht willst.", sagte Remus zu mir. Ich sah ihn etwas komisch an.

„Ich meine wenn du lieber ein Buch lesen willst, ich verstehe das."

„Hey, es ist schon okay, das Buch kann ich noch morgen lesen, das rennt nicht weg. Und jetzt denk nicht weiter darüber nach. Verstanden!" Befahl ich ihm und wie immer hörte er auf mich. Oder er war nicht mehr in der Lage zu protestieren, egal. Wir kamen vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers an.

„Da sind sie ja Mr. Lupin, sie sind spät dran.", meckerte Madam Pomfrey Remus an.

„Es tut uns Leid Madam, aber es war alles meine Schuld. Ich habe etwas getrödelt", log ich die Krankenschwester an, warum ich das tat, weiß nur Merlin. Aber mit der Aussage gab sich die Schwester zufrieden.

„Na, da kommen Sie, Lupin."

„Bis morgen Remus.", verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich merkte, dass das den guten Remus etwas aus der Fassung brachte. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht verabschiedete ich mich auch von Madam Pomfrey, die mir zuzwinkerte, und rannte die leeren Gänge entlang. Was war plötzlich mit mir los? Ich verstand mich selber nicht mehr. Am liebsten wollte ich nur noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Lysette McKay." Ich blieb abrupt stehen. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag und ich dachte das es nicht noch schlimmer werden könnte. Aber wie heißt es so schön, es kommt immer noch schlimmer. Wieso um alles in der Welt musste es jetzt gerade Lucius Malfoy sein. ich drehte mich zu ihm um und zu meinem Schrecken musste ich feststellen, dass es der Vertrauensschüler war.

„Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy du weißt schon das ich dich jetzt melden muss.!", meinte er und kam mir bedrohlich nahe.

„Ja, das weiß ich." Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück, oh Gott wie ich diesen Möchtegernheld hasste, ich hasste eigentlich keinen, aber ihn wie die Pest.

„Aber ich könnte ein Auge zudrücken, wenn…………..", begann er und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Ich hasste so was, gemustert zu werden und in irgendeine Schublade gesteckt zu werden.

„Was wenn?" Ich sah ihn mit bösen Blick an, ich wünschte er würde einfach nur verschwinden.

„Ich liebe es wenn du mich so anguckst", hauchte er mir entgegen, es jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und am liebsten hätte ich mich irgendwo übergeben. Ich draht immer mehr Schritt zurück, aber er kam immer näher. Er war wirklich aufdringlich.

„Na auf jeden Fall, werde ich deinen nächtlichen Ausflug übersehen, wenn du mit mir ausgehst." WAS? Hatte ich mich verhört oder was, wollte der große Lucius Malfoy ein Date mit mir!

„Ein Date mit mir?", fragte ich noch mal nach, ich konnte es nicht glauben und ich wollte es nicht glauben.

„Ja, wir wäre es mit nächsten Freitag?", fragte er mich. Und wovon träumt dieser Typ nachts. Nein, Stop, das wollte ich überhaut nicht wissen, das war ja ekelhaft.

„Nein, garantiert nicht, nicht mal wenn wir die letzten beiden Menschen auf Erden und für die Weltbevölkerung verantwortlich wären." Nie im Leben würde ich mit diesem Fatzke ausgehen. „Da nehme ich doch die Strafe in Kauf, die ich bekomme." Damit drehte ich mich um, für mich war das Thema beendet. Ich und Lucius Malfoy, eher gefriert die Hölle zu.

„Warte es nur ab, ich bekomme noch mein Date mit dir!", rief mir Malfoy hinterher, aber ich achtete nicht auf ihn. Endlich kam ich am Bild der fetten Dame an.

„Brausebonbon!", murmelte ich dem Bild müde entgegen, ich wollte einfach nur noch den Tag vergessen. Einfach unter meine Decke kriechen und schlafen, bis morgen. Ich war erstaunt als der Gemeinschaftsraum außergewöhnlich leer war. Mit einem Blick auf meine Uhr stelle ich fest, dass es kurz nach 11 war. Solange hatte ich noch nie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gebraucht. In einem großen Sessel neben dem Kamin saßen Georgette und neben ihr Lily, für einen kleinen Moment gesellte ich mich zu ihnen.

„Wo sind die Jungs", fragte ich und versuchte krampfhaft ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Aber beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie wollten nur kurz was gucken gehen", meinte Lily und stand von dem Sessel auf. „Ich gehe schlafen." Und damit ging sie in den Schlafsaal. Ich wollte ihr gerade hinterhergehen.

„Wie blöd muss man sein. Habt ihr nur Stroh im Kopf?", schrie jemand durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich drehte mich zu dem Verursacher um, es war ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren, sie schrie wie ich feststellte die fünf Jungs von heute morgen an. Das Mädchen war vielleicht ein Jahr unter uns.

„Och, Leute. Was schreit ihr um diese Zeit noch so rum.", fragte ich im Halbschlaf, am liebsten wäre ich auf der Stelle, hier und jetzt eingeschlafen. Und da wollte ich niemanden der im Gemeinschaftsraum rumschrie.

„Diese Idioten haben Darian in den verbotenen Wald gehen lassen, damit er nach Werwölfen suchen kann.", erklärte mir das Mädchen etwas panisch. Aber ich versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Ach mach dir keine Sorgen solange kein Voll………….. SCHEIßE!", sofort war ich hellwach, heute war Vollmond und Darian war auf der Suche nach ihnen. Da war nichts mehr mit beruhigen, wir mussten ihn suchen.

„Seit wann ist er weg?", fragte ich schnell, und sah aus dem Fenster, das neben der Treppe des Mädchenschlafsaal führte, aber ich sah nichts

„Seit einer Stunde", kam die Antwort von den großen Schwarzhaarigen, der mich heute morgen an ging.

„Lasst euch schon mal eine gute Erklärung für Dumbledore einfallen, falls wir Darian nicht finden.", sagte ich und rannte aus den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hasste diesen Tag und hoffte das er endlich mal zu Ende gehen würde. Erst Quidditch, dann Veronique, Lucius und jetzt war Darian auch noch weg. Hoffendlich war ihm nichts passiert. Heute war eindeutig mein Freitag der 13.


	10. Angst um Lysette

_**Kapitel 09. Angst um Lysette**_

_Lysette POV_

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte durch das Schloss und zum ersten mal verfluchte ich das dies verdammte Schloss so groß war und wir in so einem hohen Turm untergebracht waren. So schnell war ich noch nie gerannt und mir war es auch egal das ich kaum noch Luft bekam. Hoffend das Darian nicht zugestoßen war, sonst würde ich den Jungs ihre Ohren bis nach China und noch weiter ziehen. Ich fiel fast die Treppe zu Eingangshalle hinunter, doch das war mir auch egal, in erster Line ging es darum den Jungen zu finden. Georgette war etwas weiter hinter mir und ich konnte von Glück reden das die Tür zum großen Portal des Eingangs offen war, sonst wäre ich mit meinem Tempo voll dagegen gerannt und Madam Pomfrey hätte einen Patienten mehr. Mitten auf der großen Wiese kam ich zum stehen und sah mich suchend nach dem kleinen Gnom um.

„Darian, wo bist du?", schrei ich aus vollem Hals in die Nacht hinaus, aber ich bekam keine Antwort von ihm. Langsam aber sicher hatte ich das Gefühl das Darian in den Verbotenen Wald ist und da gab es bei Nacht noch weit aus mehr gefährlichere Tiere als nur Werwölfe. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als auch in diesem verdammten Wald zu gehen um ihn zu finden. Ich rannte einfach auf gut Glück hinein in der Hoffnung das ich ihn finden würde. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam ich an einer Wiese an wo ich stehen blieb um mich etwas zu orientieren. Als es neben mir anfing mit rascheln. Ich merkte wie die Angst langsam in mir hoch kroch, immerhin war ich im verbotenen Wald, da gab es Geschöpfe die wurden noch nicht mal in irgendwelchen Büchern erwähnt.

„Liz?", hörte ich eine piepsige Stimme und mir viel ein Stein vom Herzen ,als aus dem Gebüsch Darian kam. Erleichtert seufzte ich.

„Was machst du den hier?", fragte er mich etwas verwirrt.

„Das gleich könnte ich dich auch fragen junger Mann, ich bin hier um dich zu suchen.", sagte ich zu ihm immer noch nach Luft schnappend.

„Ich bin hier um einen Werwolf zu finden.!", meinte der Kleinere und sah sich weiter suchen nach etwas um, ich musste feststellen das Darian den Ernst der Sache nicht so richtig verstanden zu haben schien.

„Ja und was willst du machen wenn du einen gefunden hast?" Ich hoffte inständig das uns nicht wirklich einer begegnete.

„Ich will den andern beweisen das sie nicht so gefährlich sind wie alle behaupten.", sagte er und ich musste zugeben wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, wäre das total süß, aber das war sie nicht, das war einfach nur gefährlich.

„Darian, sie sind bei Vollmond gefährlich, sonst sind sie ganz zahm, und heute ist Vollmond, also wie willst du deinen angeblichen Freunden beweisen das sie nicht gefährlich sind, wenn du von einem zerfleischt wurdest?", fragte ich ihn und anscheinend sah er ein das es ein Fehler war hier her zu kommen.

„Okay du hast recht!", meinte er und mir viel zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend ein Stein von Herzen.

„Und jetzt komm bevor uns noch ein Werwolf findet.", sagte ich als es wieder hinter mir raschelte, hoffend das es Georgette ist, drehte ich mich um. Und zu meinem Schrecken musste ich feststellen das es nicht Georgie war, es sei dem meine Schwester hatte kurzer Hand mal einen kräftigen Haarwuchs bekommen. Nein, vor mir stand ein Angriffswütiger Werwolf und ich musste feststellen das mich mein Glück schon wieder verlassen hatte.

_Georgette POV_

„LIZ!"

Ich stand am Schlosstor und wartet verzweifelt das Isabelle mit Professor McGonagall auftauchte, wie ich es ihr aufgetragen habe. Aber sie kam und kam nicht. Ich verlor fast den Verstand um meine kleine Schwester und ich wollte nicht das ihr etwas zustößt. Ich hielt es nicht länger aus und rannte los in den verbotenen Wald.

„LIZ", schrie ich wieder, aber ich bekam immer noch keine Antwort von ihr. Also rannte ich weiter, weiter in Wald hinein. Mir stockte der Atem und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich das Szenario sah, das sich mir bot.

Meine kleine Schwester, lang am Boden und blutete, sie war überall mit Blut bedeckt und über ihr war ein Werwolf gebeugt. Er, mein bester Freund, Remus. Ihn würde ich aus hundert anderen wiedererkennen. Etwas weiter saß ein ängstlich, weinender Junge, Darian. Aber ihm schien es gut zu gehen. Mir liefen die Tränen über Wangen hinunter und ich bekam Angst, nicht Angst wegen den Werwolf, sondern wegen meiner kleinen Schwester die leblos am Boden lag. Jetzt bemerkte der Werwolf mich anscheinend und er lies von Liz ab und kam auf mich zugerannt. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, meine Beine waren wie Blei. Er kam immer und immer näher. Weit entfernt nahm ich Darians Schreie war, aber ich verstand sie nicht. Ich sah mich schon neben Liz in einem Sarg auf unseren Familienfriedhof liegen. Als etwas großes Braunes von rechts aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen kam und sich auf dem Werwolf stürzte, bevor er mich zu Boden riss. Das braune Etwas stellte sich als prächtiger Hirsch raus. Anscheinend ließ er sich nicht von ihm ablenken und kam wieder auf mich zu. Aber dieses mal stand ein riesiger schwarzer Hund vor mir, was mir meine Angst aber nicht im geringsten nahm, sondern nur verstärkte. Auch dieser fletschte seine Zähne, aber zu meinem erstaunen nicht gegen mich sondern gegen den Werwolf. Er rannte auf ihn zu und ich konnte nicht hinsehen, auch wenn Remus jetzt ein Werwolf war, hatte ich Angst. Ich schloss meine Augen und hörte Gefletsche und Gejaule. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete waren alle drei verschwunden. Meine Beine setzten sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, zitternd ging ich auf die leblose Liz zu. Vor ihr gaben meine Beine nach und ich fiel auf die Knie. Mit zitternden Händen versuchte ich meine Schwester zu schütteln um sie zu wecken.

„Lysette, Mach die Augen auf, bitte!", brach ich unter Tränen hervor, auch Darian kam angekrochen und versuchte Liz zu wecken, aber die öffnete ihre Augen einfach nicht.

„Komm schon Liz, Mach keinen Mist!", versuchte ich es weiter, aber es half nicht. Hinter mir raschelte es wieder und ich hatte die Befürchtung das der Werwolf wieder auftauchen würde, aber es war zu meiner Verblüffung Sirius der aus dem Gebüsch gestürzt kam. Er kniete sich schnell neben Liz und tastete ihren Arm. Mich wunderte es schon sehr wo er so schnell her kam, aber das konnte ich ihn später fragen, jetzt ging es in erster Linie um Liz.

„Sie hat noch einen schwachen Puls, wie müssen sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen.", Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen nahm er Liz auf die Arme und rannte mit ihr durch den Wald. Ich griff nach Darians Hand und folgte meinem Freund aus dem Wald. Sirius lief schnell, aber ich kam noch hinter im her.

Als wir aus dem Wald raus waren, war ich erleichtert das nichts weiteres passiert war. Ich sah das oben am Schlosstor, Isabelle mit Professor McGonagall stand, als wir näher kamen schlug sie die Hände vor dem Mund und kam etwas näher, aber Sirius ignorierte sie und rannte an einer ziemlich geschockten Hauslehrerin vorbei ins Schloss und Richtung Krankenflügel. Als ich hinter ihm her wollte packte mich die Professorin am Arm und hielt mich zurück.

„Miss McKay was ist passiert!", fragte sie mich. Ich sah auf den kleinen Darian hinab der mit gesenktem Kopf da stand, ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, aber der Kleine musste lernen das es sehr gefährlich war Nachts alleine im Verbotenen Wald zu laufen und nach irgendwelchen Tieren zu suchen.

„Willst du es ihr sagen?", fragte ich Darian. Dieser nickte leicht, also wandte ich mich wieder meiner Hauslehrerin zu.

„Darian wird es ihnen erklären, den ich möchte nur zu meiner Schwester!", meinte ich, als James völlig außer Atem neben mir ankam.

„Wie geht es Liz?", fragte er noch völlig außer Atem. Wo her weiß er das mit Liz? Im meinem Kopf gab es ein Gewirr aus Gedanken und ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Sie können zu ihrer Schwester!", hörte ich die Stimme von McGonagall, aber weil ich mich nicht bewegte packte mich James an der Hand und er zog mich mit. Ich war froh das er mich zum Krankenflügel brachte, den alleine hätte ich ihn in meinem Zustand nicht gefunden.

Vor dem Krankenflügel kam James zum Stoppen, wo auch schon Sirius stand.

„Wie geht es Liz?", fragte ich gleich. Doch Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und mir liefen die Tränen über die Wange.

„Madam Pomfrey hat mich dann gleich rausgeschickt. Sie hat mir nichts gesagt!" Meine Tränen konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr stoppen sie liefen mir die Wangen hinunter. Plötzlich schlangen sich große starke Arme um mich und ich klammerte mich an Sirius Hemd fest. Ich war froh das er da war und mich einfach nur fest hielt, denn in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich machtlos. Was sollte ich machen wenn Lysette sterben sollte? Nein, daran wollte ich einfach nicht denken, sie wird nicht sterben, sie darf mich nicht verlassen. Sirius streichelte mich über meinem Kopf um mich zu beruhigen, was aber nichts half. Ich wollte zu Liz, ich wollte nur bei meiner kleinen Schwester sein.

„Entschuldigung!" Das war die Stimme der Krankenschwester, schnell hob ich den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Wie geht es Liz?", platze es aus mit heraus. Aber auch die Medihexe senkte den Kopf, wie vorhin Sirius. Oh wie ich das hasse, ich will wissen was mit meiner Schwester los war.

„Es steht schlecht um ihre Schwester!"

„Was meinen sie mit schlecht?"

„Sie schwebt in Lebensgefahr, die nächsten 48 Stunden müssen wir abwarten!" Mit diesen Worten riss die Krankenschwester mir dem Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich in ein riesiges Loch fallen, ohne Boden.

„Aber ich würde erst mal sagen das sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und morgen kann ich ihnen mehr sagen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und schlug uns die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Toll und wie sollte ich das machen? Da würde mir auch nur die Decke auf den Kopf fallen vor lauter Ungewissheit. Sirius fing an mich den Korridor entlang zu ziehen, aber ich wehrte mich. Mir war klar, dass das kindisch war, aber habe immer noch die Hoffnung das die Tür zum Krankenzimmer aufgeht und Liz rauskommt und sagt „Überraschung, ich habe euch veralbert!" Aber das war nicht so. Die Tür öffnete sich einfach nicht.

„Komm Georgette, du kannst jetzt nix tun!", sprach Sirius zu mir und zog mich weiter um die nächste Ecke. Ich hasste es nicht tun zu könne, ich wollte helfen, aber ich konnte nicht, ich war machtlos. Ich benahm mich wie ein kleines Kind das nicht mitgehen wollte, aber das war mir egal ich wollte zu Liz. Aber die Chancen zu meiner kleinen Schwester zu kommen waren aussichtslos, denn James fing an mich von hinten in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zu schieben.

„Sei kein Sturkopf Süße und jetzt komm.", meinte Sirius erneut zu mir und ich musste mich mit schweren Herzen geschlagen geben und da der Druck jetzt weg war, gegen den ich mich bei James drückte, fiel er der Länge nach auf den Boden.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht.

„Na also, so siehst du viel besser aus, als mit diesen verheulten Augen und ich gebe dir noch ein Versprechen meine Süße, Lysette wird wieder gesund.", sagte er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. So ernst hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen und das veranlasste mich ihm zu glauben das alles wieder gut wird. Ich konnte nur nicken und auch der ernste Gesichtsausdruck war wieder weg.

„Jamie kommst du auch, oder gefällt es dir da unten?", fragte Sirius mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nein. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich hier unten übernachten werde.", sagte er sarkastisch und stand von Boden auf.

„So und nun machen wir das wir weg kommen, nicht das wir noch Malfoy begegnen!", meinte Sirius, packte mich und lud mich auf seine Arme und rannte los.

„Black lass mich runter!", befahl ich ihm, aber er tat es einfach nicht, deshalb fing ich an mich zu wehren, um ihn dazu bringen das er mich wieder absetzte. Aber Sirius ließ mich einfach nicht runter.

„Ich will ja nicht riskieren das du wieder weg läufst.", grinste er mich an. Ich konnte so viel treten und gegen seine Brust schlagen wie ich wollte, aber es half nichts. Zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend musste ich mich geschlagen geben und das auch noch in kurzer Zeit.

„Ihr habt ja eine stürmische Beziehung!", kam James Stimme hinter Sirius hervor.

„Ja und wenn er weiter so macht, werden wir bald gar keine mehr haben!", bemerkte ich, aber Sirius grinste immer noch. Was hat dieser Junge eigentlich geschluckt das er wieder sein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht hatte?

„Hey andere wären froh, wenn ich sie auf Händen tragen würde!", sagte Sirius immer noch grinsend. Ich hatte immer noch die Hoffnung das ich unserem guten Sirius mal zu schwer werden würde und er mich endlich einmal absetzte. Aber dieser Junge hatte es sogar geschafft mit mir auf den Armen durch das Bild der fetten Dame in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftraum zu klettern. Erst dann lies er mich auf einem der großen Sessel nieder.

„Puh bist du schwer!", meinte er dann zu mir. Ich dachte mich tritt ein Pferd. Niemand hatte gesagt das er mich hierher tragen sollte und am allerwenigsten ich.

„Aber ich hoffe du nimmst noch ein paar Kilo ab, sonst trage ich dich nicht über die Schwelle zu unserm zukünftigen Haus!", fügte er hinzu. Langsam war es aber zu viel, niemand hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn überhaupt heiraten will.

„Mein lieber Sirius Nathaniel Black. Erstens, niemand hat gesagt das du mich tragen sollst, wie du dich sicher erinnern kannst habe ich mich gewehrt. Zweitens heiraten tu ich ganz sicher noch nicht, ich bin erst 16 und denke keines Wegs ans Heiraten und wenn du so weitermachst schon gar nicht mit dir und Drittens meine Figur und mein Gewicht geht dich überhaupt nicht an.", schrie ich ihn fast an. Ich rede mit niemandem über mein Gewicht und meine Figur und schon gar nicht mir Sirius Black, der immer nur die hübschesten und schlanksten Mädchen ins Bett zog. Im Moment entfiel mir vollkommen, dass das mein Freund war über den ich in meinen Gedanken herzog. Ich stand wütend auf und wollte in den Schlafsaal stürmen, aber ich wurde am Arm gepackt und zurück auf den Sessel gezogen. Aber dieses mal saß ich bei Sirius auf den Schoß, er schlang seine Arme um mich und lies mich nicht mehr los.

„Lass mich gehen, ich werde dir sonst noch so schwer.", meinte ich und versuchte mich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, aber er war wieder mal stärker.

„Georgie das war doch nur Spaß, ich habe das doch nicht ernst gemeint, du siehst super aus!", versuchte er sich wieder bei mir einzuschmeicheln. Ich sah ihn an, ich müsste nun eigentlich an seinen eigensinnigen Humor gewöhnt sein, aber es war trotzdem gemein und so leicht werde ich es ihn nicht machen. Hoffe ich mal und fing an ihn die kalte Schulter zu zeigen was ihn aber nur einen Seufzer entlockte.

„Sirius, Kumpel, ich gebe dir mal einen kleinen Tipp an Rande. Sprich Frauen nie und ich meine wirklich nie, auf ihre Figur oder Gewicht an. Denn das kann vielleicht dein Ende bedeuten. Und noch etwas, antworte nie auf die Frage die lautet ‚Sehe ich in dem Kleid dick aus?'" Und bei dem Satz versuchte er eine Frau nach zu ahmen. „Wenn du diese Frage gestellt bekommst, renn um dein Leben, den egal wie du antwortest, die Frauen drehen dir immer einen Strick daraus!" Sirius sah seinen besten Freund fragend an und lies mich immer noch nicht los.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Von meinem Vater, was denkst wie er in schwitzen kommt, wenn meinen Mum ihn das fragt!", grinste James, jetzt fing auch Sirius an mit grinsen.

„Das kann ich mir bei deinem Vater gut vorstellen." Jim und Siri diskutierten nun über die Frauen und James Eltern, ich war froh das sie mich nicht mit in dieses Gespräch einbanden und ich eigentlich nur mit einem halben Ohr hinhörte.

„Eine Ratte"; schrie ich aus vollem Hals und klammerte mich verzweifelt an Sirius fest.

„Wo?" James sprang auf und sah sich suchend um.

„Hinter dem Sofa!" Ich zeigte ihm wo die Ratte hingerannt war. Ich mochte keine Ratten, sie waren klein pelzig, konnten Krankheiten übertragen und einfach nur ekelig. Peter versetzte mir einen neuen Schreck, als er plötzlich hinter dem Sofa vorkroch.

„Ach Peter" James lies sich wieder auf den zweiten Sessel fallen.

„Und was ist jetzt mit der Ratte?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme, denn so lange sie hier frei rumlief schafften es keine zehn Hippogreife das ich in den Schlafsaal ging, was Sirius sicher freuen würde.

„Keine Angst Süße, Peter ist die Ratte.", meinte Sirius. Okay ich konnte Peter auch nicht wirklich leiden, aber ihn gleich als Ratte zu bezeichnen war nicht die feine englische Art, auch wenn er so aussah. Er zeigte sich heute mal wieder von seiner netten Seite.

„Kuck nicht so, das war nicht Böse gemeint, Peters Animagusform ist eine Ratte!" Anscheint musste ich nach dieser Aussage noch dämlicher dreingeblickt haben als zuvor, denn Peter fing an mit lachen. Peter und Animagus, klar und Professor McGonagall hatte mit dem Schulleiter eine Affäre, das ich nicht lache. Peter ist dafür fiel zu dumm, es ist verboten und wird außerdem vom Ministerium streng überwacht. Hatten sie im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst?

„Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten, Georgette?", fragte James an mich gewandt. Was sollte jetzt noch kommen? Ich konnte nur nicken. Also fingen sie mir an alles zu erzählen, wie sie heraus fanden das Remus ein Werwolf ist bis hin zu dem Tag an dem sie Animagus wurden. Ich musste zugeben das ein Teil der Geschichte glaubhaft klang und das andere aus einem schlechten Märchenbuch geklaut. Den kleinen Streit von vorhin hatte ich schon lange vergessen.

„Du glaubst uns nicht?"

„Hey ihr müsst selber zugeben das ein Teil davon unglaubwürdig klingt, oder!", erwiderte ich. Bei meinem Worten stand James auf und schaute sich kurz um und trat ein stück vom Sessel zurück und verwandelte sich zu meinem erstaunen in einem Hirsch. Plötzlich fing mein Gehirn an mit rattern als ich den Hirsch sah.

„Also wart ihr das im Wald!", brachte ich heraus. Deshalb war Sirius sofort zur Stelle um Lysette in Krankenzimmer zu bringen und deshalb wusste auch James was los war.

„Danke", sagte ich an die Jungs gewandt und gab Sirius einen Wangenkuss.

„Wofür?", fragte er mit skeptischem Blick.

„Dafür das ihr mich auf andere Gedanken gebracht habt und mich in euer Geheimnis eingeweiht habt!" Ich kuschelte mich in Sirius Arme und lies mir alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Ich merkte nicht wie mich die Müdigkeit überkam und ich einschlief.


	11. wenn Glück zu Rech wird

Okay, ich muss mich tausend mal entschuldigen , das ich so lange nix mehr on mir hoch geladen habe. Aber wie ich das finde hatte ich gute gründe dazu. Der erste grund war mein neuer Freund, der hat mir nie Zeit gelassen, aber es ist nun aus, hatte sehr viele Gründe aber die will ich jetz nicht alle sagen, den das würde alles alleine nen Kapitel ausmachen und das will ich euch nicht antun. Der zweite grund ist ich bin vor Silvester die Treppe hinunter gefallen und da hatte ich dann einen riss im Diskus er genäht werden musste, und ich dadurch nicht schreiben konnte, in zweierlei Hinsicht. Und der dritte Grund ist ich bin von Zuhause ausgezogen und musste erst mal fünf Wochen auf den Internetanschluss warten.

Aber ich kann euch nicht versprechen das dass nächste eher kommt weil ich bald meine Zwischenprüfung habe und viel lernen muss.

_**Kapitel 11. Wenn Glück zu Pech wird**_

Georgette Pov.

Nun sah sich hier im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte wieder mal in das Feuer, wie ich es seit ein paar Tagen öfter machte. Nach meinem Wutausbruch im Krankenflügel, ist eine Woche vergangen. An dem Abend bin ich natürlich Veronique in die Arme gelaufen und wie sollte es auch sein, die fetzen flogen. Aber sie flogen so das wir drei Huffelpufferstklässler in die Flucht schlugen, die dann Professor McGonagall in die Arme liefen und unsere beider Häuser wie Punkte Abzug bekommen hatten. Zu meiner großen Freude und Erleichterung ist Lysette auf dem weg der Besserung. Aber nach meinen tollen Auftritt bei Madam Pomfrey, wo Sirius meinte das die Leute in China mich gehört haben, habe ich nun Verbot im Krankenflügel. Das heißt ich kann Liz nicht besuchen. Die Jungs und Lily erzählen mir zwar alles, aber ich will mich selber überzeugen. Remus war auch seit 3 Tagen wieder raus, er stürzte sich auch gleich in die Schularbeit, die er verpasst hat und geht mir und den andern aus dem Weg. Meine vielen versuche mit ihm zu sprechen schlugen alle fehl. Was meine momentane Stimmung nicht gerade hob. Ich habe schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt mich bei ihm zu Entschuldingen, aber warum? Ich habe doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Ach Remus, warum siehst du das einfach nicht ein?

„Georgette?" Ich schreckte auf und sah die Person an die mich aus meinem Gedanken gerissen hat an, Lysette. Ich sprang auf und fiel meiner kleinen Schwester um den Hals, ich konnte es nicht glauben, das sie vor mir stand.

„Liz was machst du hier?", fragte ich und drückte sie noch fester an mich, hoffend das es nicht nur ein Traum war.

„Ich halte es nicht mehr im Krankenflügel aus. Und außerdem will ich endlich wissen was hier los ist. Warum kommst du mich nicht besuchen?" Ich ließ sie los und senkte den Blick, also haben Sirius und Co. ihr nicht gesagt was im Krankenflügel vorgefallen war. Liz ließ sich neben mir auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Und dachest du schleichst dich mal kurzer Hand aus dem Krankenflügel?", meinte ich und wollte eigentlich nicht, jetzt über Remus reden. Aber sie sah mich mit einem Blick an, der hieß: das ich gefälligst nicht das Thema wechseln wollte.

„Es ist wegen Remus?"

„Was hat Remus damit zu tun?", wollte sie wissen. Ich holte tief Lust, und berichtete ihr was an diesem Tag vorgefallen war. Anscheinend hatten sie ihr alles erzählt nur das mit Remus nicht. Als ich fertig mit meinen Erzählungen war, saß Liz geschockt da.

„Er denk das er an allem Schuld ist?", wiederholte sie, ich konnte nur nicken. Plötzlich sprang Lysette auf.

„Wie kommt er auf diese blödsinnige Idee und wieso hast du ihn nicht von diesem Trip runtergebracht?"

„Was denkst du was ich versucht habe und warum ich jetzt verbot im Krankenflügel habe, ich habe ihn angeschrieen so das ich hochkant aus der Station geflogen bin. Aber will es nicht einsehen.", verteidigte ich mich.

„Wo ist er?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde ihm den Kopf zurecht rücken. Jetzt wird er mich mal richtig kennen lernen.", meinte sie. Ich zeigte auf den Jungenschlafsaal und eh ich noch was sagen konnte war Liz auch schon verschwunden. Hoffentlich hatte sie mehr Glück als ich.

Lysette POV:

Ich konnte nicht glauben das Remus sich die Schuld an diesem Unfall gab. Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch, den Weg kannte ich ja. Die ganze Zeit im Krankenflügel und Freunde die mir nichts sagen wollen, machen mich wütend. Der einzige der mit immer die Wahrheit gesagt hat, war Eric. Er hatte mich jeden Tag besuchte und er wusste leider auch nicht was mit den andern los war. Als ich an der Tür ankam, klopfte ich erst gar nicht, ich riss sie einfach auf. Remus sollte sich kein Schlupfloch suchen. Im Zimmer war es ruhig, alle Bettvorhänge waren offen, nur die Vorhänge von Remus waren zugezogen. Ich stieg über den kleinen Bach, wo knallbunte Fische drin rum schwammen und ging mit großen Schritten auf Remus Bett zu. Schnell riss ich die Vorhänge zurück. Ich blickte in das Gesicht einen vollkommen verwirrten und erschrockenen Remus Lupin.

„Lysette!", quietschte er ängstlich und suchte sich panisch um, als suchte er einen Ausweg oder einen Vorwand zu verschwinden.

„Jetzt gibt es kein Ausweg mehr", meinte ich und schob die dicken Bücher und die Pergamentblätter zur Seite und krabbelte auf das Bett. Hinter mir schloss ich den Vorhang wieder und blickte wieder in das irritierte Gesicht von Remus.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er und ich konnte hören wie in seiner Stimme Angst mitschwang.

„Mit dir reden!"

„Warum", antwortete er mir und zog sich wieder ein Buch zu sich heran, was ich ihn gleich wieder entriss.

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Remus! Ich möchte wissen was mit dir los ist", er sah mich weiter fragend an, als wüsste er nicht was los ist.

„Lysette ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" Lysette, seit wann nennt er mich Lysette, was ist mit Liz oder Lizzy passiert? Aber ich atmete erst mal richtig durch.

„Ray ich meine, du redest nicht mehr mit dem anderen und hältst dich fern von mir. Warum!" Ich benutzte mit Absicht den Spitznamen von Georgette um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Er hatte wieder einen irritierten Blick und versuchte verzweifelt zu überlegen was er sagen sollte.

„Weil ich so viel mit dem lernen…..", begann er sich auszureden, aber ich stoppte ihn in seiner lächerlichen Ausrede.

„Hör mir auf mit deinen Ausreden, das ist nicht wahr Remus!"

„Warum gibst du dich mit mir ab!" Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für mich. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und weil ich nichts mehr sagte sprach Remus weiter.

„Was willst du hören Lysette? Das ich an deinem Unfall schuld bin, das wenn ich in der nähe bin ich eine Gefahr für meine Freunde bin, wenn ich nicht wäre, wäre das nicht passi…" Okay ich gebe zu das es nicht die beste Aktion die ich gemacht habe, aber ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen. Und wie ich seinen überflüssigen Redefluss stoben konnte. Ich zog ihn an seiner fast offenen Krawatte, zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn. In Krankenflügel habe ich ja genug Zeit gehabt um mir in letzter Zeit über mich und über mein komisches Verhalten in Klaren zu werden. Und ich muss gestehen ich habe mich in diesen kleinen Sturkopf verliebt. Zu meiner Überraschung erwiderte Remus den Kuss. Nach einer weile, so kam es mir vor, löste ich mich von ihm wieder. Er sah mich etwas irritiert an.

„Liz, du solltest dich von mir fern halten, ich tu dir nur weh, meinte er und wendete sich von mir ab. Mir stiegen noch mehr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Du tust mir noch mehr weh, wenn du es tust.", schrie ich ihn an und meine Tränen konnte ich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie liefen Hemmungslos los. Das ganze was in letzter Zeit passiert ist, stürzte plötzlich auf mich ein. Remus sah mich geschockt an.

„Liz, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist…. ?"

„Ist nicht deine Schuld Remus, es hat niemand Schuld, das waren nur ein paar Unglückliche Ereignisse die aufeinander folgten, Verstehst du und ich könnte dir nie die Schuld daran geben!"

„Lysette, ich tue jeden Menschen den ich liebe und der mir was bedeutet weh, ich bin ein.."

„Wag es ja nicht Monster zu sagen. Du bist alles andere als das Remus, du bist der netteste, liebste, hilfsbereiteste und charmanteste Typ der mir je begegnet ist. Verdammt ICH LIEBE DICH!", knallte ich ihn an den Kopf und wollte nur noch aus dem Zimmer. Aber als ich von dem Bett steigen wollte, verhedderte ich mich in der Bettdecke. Aber ich kam nicht dazu mich zu befreien, denn jemand zog mich in seine Arme. Ich klammerte mich an den seinem Hemd fest und heulte einfach weiter. Remus zitterte leicht, ich wusste nur nicht warum? War es ihm unangenehm oder hatte er Angst? Mir war es aber im Moment egal.

Georgette POV:

Ich saß in dem riesengroßen Sessel und hatte einen super Blick auf die Tür der Jungs. Aber nix passierte.

„Georgie, bleib doch mal ruhig sitzen.", stöhnte Sirius, den es anscheint nicht mehr ertragen konnte das ich so auf meinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Liz war seit einer halben Stunde da oben und langsam machte ich mir schon Gedanken, ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Entschlossen sprang ich auf, anscheinend so schnell das Sirius vom Stuhl fiel.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sirius

„Ich will wissen was da oben vor sich geht!" mit einem entschlossen Gesichtsausdruck lief ich auf die Treppe zu und die drei Jungs folgten mir. Ich nahm gleich mehre Stufen auf einmal um schneller oben zu sein. Vor der Tür blieb ich stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Zögernd griff ich nach der Klinke, langsam kamen mir doch etwas Zweifel ob ich das wirklich machen sollte. Aber ich drückte sie runter und öffnete die Tür. Im Schlafsaal der Jungen war es ruhig, was mich wunderte, Ich sah mich um und sah nirgends Remus noch Lysette.

„Da hinten ist Remus Bett!", flüsterte Peter und weißte auf das letzte Bett wo die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen ging ich auf das Bett zu und fiel fast in den kleinen Fluss der quer durch das Zimmer verlief. Erst jetzt viel mir auf das es in diesem Zimmer anders war. Es sah fast so aus als wurde ich im Wald stehen und nicht im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Mit einem großen Schritt war ich über dem kleinen Fluss und stand dann vor dem Bett meines besten Freundes. Ich berührte den weichen Stoff des Vorhangs und zog ihn vorsichtig zurück.

„Wow…. Das ist…..", weiter kam Sirius nicht, den ich legte ihn die Hand auf den Mund, diese Bild was ich sah, sollte nicht durch das Gelabere meines Freundes zerstört werden. Dieses Bild war einfach nur hinreisend. Meine kleine Schwester lag in den Armen meines besten Freundes und beide schliefen.

„Ich habe eine tolle Idee", flüsterte James und ging zu seinem Bett rüber, er kramte etwas in seiner Kommode und zog etwas viereckiges heraus.

„Was ist das?", wollte ich wissen, als er zu uns zurück kam.

„Das meine liebe Georgette, ist eine Muggelkamera man kann damit Fotos machen, aber die Bewegen sich nicht, mein Vater hat sie mir mal gegeben.", meinte er und er zeigte auf den Baum der hinten an der Wand stand. Ich ging darauf zu und schaute sie mir näher an. Es waren viele verschiedene und Situationen warn dabei wo ich mich nicht erinnern konnte da so ein kleiner Kasten dabei war. James tauchte neben mir auf und befestigte ein weiteres Bild, welches er gerade von Liz und Remus gemacht hatte, neben dem Bild wo ich auf Sirius Schoß eingeschlafen war.

„Aber weißt du was unfair ist, James!", sprach Sirius in die stille hinein.

„Nein, was den?"

„Das Liz bei Remus schon im Bett schläft und meine Freundin bei mir noch nicht.", ich griff nach einem der Kissen die neben mir auf diesem Bett lagen und warf es nach Sirius. Was er natürlich gekonnt fing.

„Du aber mal ne andere Frage Schatz. Sind die beiden nun ein paar?" Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Aber die Vorstellung das meine Schwester mit meinem besten Freund zusammen war, gefiel mir. Beide hatten es verdient zusammen glücklich zu werden.

Weiter drei Tage vergingen und auch Lysette durfte den Krankenflügel verlassen. Was natürlich klar war wurde Liz bei ihren verbotenen Ausflug aus dem Krankenflügel erwischt. Und durfte sich erst mal gehörig was anhören, aber ich glaube in diesem Moment war es ihr egal, sie war verliebt bis über beide Ohren.

„Liz komm Frühstücken!", rief Lily durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war alles wieder wie vorher.

„Ich komme, ich muss nur noch was schönes zum Anziehen finden!", kam es aus unseren Schlafraum.

„Lizzy Süße, du siehst in allem gut aus nun komm schon, oder soll ich dich holen kommen?", rief Remus ihr hoch. Ich musste lachen, die beiden waren so süß zusammen.

„Ich komme doch schon!" Und freudestrahlend kam sie die Treppe runtergehüpft und viel natürlich als erstes ihrem Freund in die Arme.

„Da könnte an schon etwas neidisch werden, ich bekomme nie so eine schöne Begrüßung von dir Georgette.", wandte Sirius an mich. Und verschränkte die arme vor der Brust und bockte wie ein kleines Kind. Ich konnte nur lächeln und mit den Schultern zucken.

„Kommt ihr?", fragte James auf einmal der schon mit Lily halb durch das Portraitloch war und nun völlig verschwand. Remus nahm Liz an die Hand und machte es Lily und James nach und verschwand durch das Bild der fetten Dame.

Als wir den Korridor lang schlenderten, trafen wir auch auf eine Gruppe Slytherins. Unter ihnen waren Sev, German, René, Nick und zu allem Überfluss auch Lucius Malfoy. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein sah Lucius uns und fing plötzlich mit grinsen. Das grinsen wurde immer breiter je näher wir waren und irgendwie grinste er die ganze Zeit Lysette an, die das nicht richtig mit zu bekommen schien. da sie die ganze Zeit mit Remus rumkasperte. Ich befürchtete schon das einer irgendeinen dummen Kommentar abgeben wurde wo dann Sirius oder James gleich drauf anspringen werden und ein neuer unnötiger streit entsteht. Aber zu meinem erstaunen passierte nix.

Wenige Minuten später erreichten wir die große Halle.

„Na endlich, ich habe Hunger, der weg kam mir endlos lang vor!", meinte Sirius und hielt sich sein Bauch, als hätte er schon seit Wochen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen.

„Also komm schon, solange war das nicht!", meinte ich zu ihm und zog ihm zu einem Stuhl wo ich mich dann darauf niederließ. Ich schnappte mir schnell so ein kleines Brötchen und griff nach der Erdbeermarmelade, irgendwie ging die reisend weg und es war nur noch wenig drin und das sollte mir gehören. Ich liebe Erdbeeren egal in welchem zustand, ob Eis, Marmelade, Saft. In alle was mit Erdbeeren und zum essen ist könnte ich mich reinlegen und mich dumm und dämlich essen. In meinen kleinen Freudenzustand das ich den letzten Rest der Marmelade ergattert zu haben, bekam ich nicht mit das die Posteulen über meinen Köpfen hinweg flogen.

Lysette POV:

Ich war so glücklich mit Remus, ich konnte es nicht glauben. Also machte es mir auch nichts aus das unsere Familieneule sich direkt in meinem Frühstücksmüsli ihr morgendliches Bad nahm. Mir konnte nichts die Laune verderben, ich band den Brief von Nikodemus und faltete ihn auseinander, ich begann zu lesen.

_Meine liebe Lysette, _Oh das fing schon mal gar nicht gut an.

_In der letzten Zeit wurden mir sehr häufig Beschwerden über dich an mein Ohr getragen. _(Veronique konnte ihre Klappe mal wieder nicht halten) _Ich hoffe doch mal nicht das du diese Dummheiten von deiner Schwester Georgette abgekuckt hast, wenn ja dann gewöhne sie dir schnell wieder ab. Denn dein Zukünftiger Mann wird dieses Verhalten nicht dulden, er hat die Erziehung erhalten die ich dir leider nicht geben konnte. _(Was soll das nun wieder heißen) _Da es bei deiner Schwester hervorragend geklappt hat, dachte ich das ich es bei dir auch versuchen sollte. Ich habe dir einen Ehemann ausgesucht. Sein Name ist Lucius Malfoy, Veronique hat mir schon sehr viel gutes über ihn berichtet. _(WAS?)

Denn Rest des Briefes interessiert mich nicht mehr, ich sollte mit Lucius Malfoy verlobt sein. Nein das konnte nicht sein. Wenn ich gerade noch so gut gelaunt war, war ich es nun nicht mehr. Und das nur wegen Veronique. Ich könnte in Tränen ausbrechen, gerade habe ich gerade noch das große Glück und nun das größte Pech war jemanden zustoßen konnte. Mit der Person die man am meisten hasst sein ganzes Leben zu verbringen. Aber das werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, ich werde mich nicht wie Georgette fügen und mich in ihn verlieben. Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf und so das ich den Stuhl umriss. Schnell sah ich mich in der großen Halle nach Veronique um und ich erblickte sie auch.

„Veronique Rosalie Dijon McKay!", schrie ich aus vollem Hals durch die Halle und musste feststellen das meine Mutter einen eigenwilligen Geschmack in Sachen Namen hat. Veronique sah auf, ich ging zu ihr rüber und fing erneut an mit schreien.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENDLICH EIN! DU KANNST DIR VIELLEICHT DEIN LEBEN ZERSTÖREN ABER NICHT MEINS! ICH LASS MIR DAS NICHT GEFALLEN!"

„Das musst du aber, du hat keine Chance."

„Und ob ich die habe, ich bin nicht eins eurer Püppchen mit der man machen kann was ihr wollt. Ich habe lange genug den Mund gehalten und gemacht was ihr wolltet, aber das ist nun vorbei!" Ich drehte mich um und verlies die Halle, mir liefen die Tränen und die Wangen hinunter und ich wollte nun noch alleine sein und einfach nur heulen.

So ihr kennt alle das Spielchen, also Kommi schreiben und mal sehn wanns weiter geht, angefangen habe ich schon, liegt nur an euch.

Bye GenevieveBlack


End file.
